Una vez más
by Mizar Tenjo
Summary: Cuando creían que todo se encontraba tranquilo, siempre habrá que los ponga de vuelta en la aventura.
1. Chapter 1

_**Anime: Inazuma Eleven.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Título: "Una vez más."**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **«Capítulo 1 / 10»**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Decleimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece y/o personajes secundarios agregados, sola la historia y unos secundarios.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Advertencia: parejas hetero y Yaoi, OC's secundarios, se recomienda si no te gusta nada de esto, por favor, no leas más, a menos que seas curioso.**_

 _ **Personaje de: alita210100 y prima de.**_

 _ **. . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

 **[Tiempo actual]**

—¡Increíble! ¡Totalmente increíble! —exclamó Masaki Kariya a todo pulmón en medio de una playa llena de palmeras, cocos y bananas.

—Tranquilo Kariya, ya verás que pronto vendrán por nosotros, además... —intentaba calmar Hikaru Kabeyama a su compañero, pero ni el mismo chico de orbes oscuro podía calmarse.

La brisa suave y cálida, el sol iluminando las transparentes olas del mar, espuma blanca chocando entre las rocas. Un verdadero paraíso si lo miraban desde un punto de vista positivo, pero aquel momento, era lo menos que les importaba.

—Bueno —con total tranquilidad, Matatagi Hayato se recostó a las raíces de una palma —no queda nada más que esperar a que nos rescaten... Si es que saben donde estamos —.

—¡¿Eh?! —exclamaron al unisono ambos defensas, quienes empezaron a hacer mil y un cosas en un intento de salir.

. . . . . . . .

—Pudo ser peor... —pensaba de manera positiva Minaho Kazuto colgando de la rama de un árbol a 50 metros de altura sobre un extenso bosque.

—¿Perdón? ¿Qué dijiste? —cuestiono Manabe Jinichirou, quien igual colgaba de la rama de un árbol a un metro a lado derecho de Minaho —¿Pudo ser peor? ¡¿Qué puede ser peor que esto?! —.

—Comer una galleta que no tenga relleno —hablo Nishizono Shinsuke a un costado de Manabe.

—No empiecen a discutir y mejor pensemos en como salir de aquí —intervino Kirino Ranmaru entre las peleas de ambos chicos a distancia, estando este a lado de Minaho —¿alguien alcanza a tomar otras de las ramas de la superficie? —pregunto en un intento que casi le cuesta una caída, aferrándose como gato a la rama.

. . . . . . . . . . .

—¡Alejense bestias del mal! —exclamaba Ibuki Munemasa mientras corría a todo lo que daban sus piernas.

—Si no las hubieras molestado, nada hubiera pasado —regaño Tsurumasa Hayami, quien también corría a lado de Ibuki.

Tras de ellos, un grupo de abejas africanas los perseguían molestas, ya que el peliblanco en un descuido, golpeó con una roca el panal. Mal tiró.

—¡Por ahí! —grito Munemasa jalando de la muñeca a Hayami, y antes de que este pudiese decir algo, ya ambos se encontraban bajo el agua, con un enjambre rodeandolos por encima.

Una corriente de agua los hizo nadar abajo, encontrando un pasaje que los llevaba a otro lado de la cueva en la cual se encontraban.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

—¡Vamos, un poco más! —animaba Hamano Kaiji al tiempo que empujaba una gran roca en medio del camino junto a Tetsukado Shin.

—Ya casi... ¡Listo! —no termino de decir la palabra, cuando la roca cayo por el voladero —bien, hay que buscar a los demás —.

—¿Cómo sabemos que están aquí? —con las manos tras la nuca pregunto Hamano.

—Ese chico dijo que todos estábamos donde mismo, pero diferente, es más que suficiente —y en marcha, ambos siguieron el camino que la senda los llevaba a metros de altura.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **[Dos días atrás...]**

Un día hermoso y soleado de verano, con las vacaciones todos se encontraban relajados y sumergidos en sus actividades favoritas. Las mariposas revoloteaban en el aire, las abejas zumbando sin cesar.

—Un bello día, ¿no lo creen? —inhalando el fresco aire, Yuuichi Tsurugi acompañado de Amemiya Taiyou, Yukimura Hyouga y Kurosaki Makoto.

Después de la final del torneo: Fútbol Frontier Internacional Visión 2, en la cuál Brasil se colocó en la cima del Futbol, Tenma y los demás volvieron a sus rutinarias vidas. Pocos sabían del torneo que jugaron antes de que todo volviense a su tiempo normal, sobre el Gran Celestial Galaxy, el viaje al espacio y la salvación del universo.

Por lo que, no había nada de que preocuparse, o eso creían.

—No se por que no viniste con Makoto —hablo entre dientes Tsurugi, llevando en mano una bolsa con golosinas y frituras.

—No sabía que eras tan tacaño Tsurugi —río leve Hakuryuu comiendo un poco de chocolate blanco.

—Y yo no sabía que eras tan goloso —ataco Tsurugi, lo cual molesto al de cabellos blancos.

A distancia, mirando la escena, los cuatro reían divertidos —es bueno ver de buen humor a mi hermano —comento alegre Yuuichi de ver a su pequeño hermano rodeado de amigos.

—Si ese es su buen humor, creo que prefiero su lado malo —bromeó Taiyou en risa.

—No son tan malos, pasaron por malos momentos, es todo —defendió Makoto, más a Hakuryuu que a Tsurugi, ya que poco a poco, un sentimiento comenzó a surgir dentro de su corazón hacia Hakuryuu, y no sólo de una amistad.

—¿A qué hora nos veríamos con los demás? —pregunto Yukimura, estando todo el rato sin decir palabra.

—No tenemos ni media hora Yukimura, y ya te quieres ir —regaño Taiyou cruzandose de brazos —¿no te gusta estar con nosotros o qué? —alzando la ceja y curvar sus labios molesto.

—Nada de eso —desviando su mirada con la de Taiyou que parecía quemarle —solo no quiero llegar tarde —.

—Podemos ir caminando si gustas —tomando impulso y estar en pie, Yuuichi tomó sus muletas, preparando su andar.

—¡Nada de eso! —detuvo Amemiya —dijiste que te gustó este lugar, así que, aquí nos quedamos un rato, además —mirando donde Hakuryuu y Tsurugi parecían seguir discutiendo —ellos aún no llegan —aferrandose a ello.

Yukimura suspiro acomodándose de nuevo en su lugar, para luego escuchar unos cascabeles, con la mirada buscaba por todas direcciones, pero no vio nada, y poco a poco, el sonido dejo de escucharse.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

—¡Tenma! Si no te apresurada llegarás tarde —llamaba Aki desde el comienzo de las escaleras a su sobrino.

Ruidos y estruendos se escucharon en la planta alta, donde Tenma Matsukaze parecía tener todo en su contra en aquel día, empezando por el despertador que no había sonado, el agua de la ducha salia muy fría o muy caliente, el par de sus tenis favoritos había desaparecido y para colmó...

—¡Aki! ¡Hanna volvió a jugar con mis cosas de nuevo! —exclamo a todo pulmón el capitán del Raimon, viéndose en el espejo con horror.

Como rayo, la mujer subió a prisa, cubriendo su boca tanto por la sorpresa, como por la risa que quería salir de esta ante lo que vio.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

El silbido de Ibuki resonó por toda la estancia, donde esté junto a Kirino habían llegado a la casa de Shindou. Una amplia habitación con escaleras en caracol, otro salón al fondo enseguida de este y tres puertas más en frente y al otro lado.

La mucama les hizo pasar con reverencia y dijo avisaría a su amo de la presencia de ambos chicos.

—Si que me sorprende —admiraba Ibuki, su vista pasaba de un lado al otro.

—Sus padres son empresarios, que esperabas —como si nada, Kirino esperaba recargado en una de los pilares a ambos lados de la entrada.

En menos de cinco minutos, Takuto bajaba de las escaleras, saludando a sus amigos.

Ya en camino, los tres charlaban de sus vacaciones, lo que habían hecho y lo que les faltaba por hacer, fue cuando, a oídos de Takuto llegó una voz llamándolo y detenerse.

—¿Pasa algo? —pregunto Kirino ante el repentino freno de su amigo de infancia.

—Todo en orden —le siguió Ibuki.

Mirando a su alrededor, sólo confundía más a sus amigos. Continuaron con su andar, respondiendo que solo había escuchado algo.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

—¡Somos los primeros! —festejo Hikaru alegre llegando a la cancha de la rivera con Masaki.

—No cantes victoria niño —hablo Hayato recostado sobre el césped con una gorra cubriendo su rostro del sol —tengo aquí más que tú, y la pareja de allá llego media después de mi —señalando a un cariñoso Minamisawa Atsushi y un sonrojado Kurama Norihito.

—Ah... —bajos sus ánimos Hikaru.

—¿Qué importa si llegamos temprano o no? —decia Kariya sentándose en el pasto —de todas maneras, siempre nos toca esperar a alguien —.

Sentándose junto a Kariya, Hikaru comenzó a hablar sobre su viaje a Hokkaido y sus planes. En las bancas cerca de los baños, Minamisawa se daba el gusto de toquetear a su novio Kurama, siendo el pequeño quien lo negara siempre.

—B-basta Minamisawa... —pedía sonrojado Norihiko —estupido ya déjame... —.

—¿Quieres que lo hagamos en los baños? Están a dos pasos de nosotros —insistia Atsushi besando el cuello del moreno quien estaba sentando a la fuerza en las piernas del otro.

—Idiota... Yo no... —cubrio su boca antes de que el gemido provocado por la caricia a su entrepierna saliera de su boca.

—Tu cuerpo lo quiere, por lo tanto, tú también, Kurama —besando cariñosamente su oreja, para luego morderla levemente.

—Que vengan los bomberos, que hay un incendio fuera de control —bromeo Tetsukado llegando con Nishizono, Hamano y Hayami.

—Que bárbaro Kurama, no puedes esperar a que termine el partido para estar con Minamisawa —siguio la broma Hamano quien tenía su mano entrelazada con la de Hayami quien se sonrojo al ver aquella escena así como Shinsuke, quien rápido se fue con Hikaru.

—Veo que la mayoría ya esta por aquí —saludo Endou llegando con Otonashi y Kidou a su lado.

Acomodándose rápidamente, Atsushi ni parecía que estaba toqueteando a Kurama, quien todo lo contrario a el, se encontraba con la respiración agitada y sus mejillas rojas.

—¿Estas bien Kurama? —preocupada interrogó Haruna yendo rápido donde él, algo que no pasaba por ella, era su preocupación por los demás —estas tibio —tomando su temperatura, comparándola con la de ella.

—Estoy bien —respondio dándole una sonrisa —no se preocupe profesora Otonashi.

—Buen día —saludo Yuuichi llegando con los demás quienes saludaron igual, a excepción de Hakuryuu y Tsurugi.

—Es bueno verte en forma Yuuichi —comento alegre Otonashi —eso es lo que se logra con un esfuerzo mutuo —sonrío mirando a ambos hermanos.

—Espero que no sea Tenma el último en llegar como siempre —regaño Midori a apareciendo de sabrá Dios donde.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que estarías con tu novio Nishiki —pregunto Kariya, ganándose un buen golpe en la cabeza.

—¡No soy novia de ese estúpido centrocampista de pacotilla! —respondio con molestia.

—No era necesario el golpe —chillo Kariya.

—Hola a todos —saludo Kirino mientras Ibuki le mostraba por el celular un vídeo de un pianista a Shindou, ya que entre los gustos de Ibuki, estaba también la música como Shindou, pero este tocaba la batería.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Corriendo como loco, y con el cabello rubio por la broma que la chiquilla le había hecho, ni Aki le pudo ayudar en quitarse el tinte. Saltando y deslizándose, Tenma no descendía su paso.

Fue cuando al doblar en una esquina, accidentalmente chocó con alguien, una chica con cierto aire masculino, cabello punk con mechas a los costados y sobre su frente color gris, orbes amarillos cual lobo cazando a su presa con sus ropas al estilo rockera.

—Fijate por donde... ¿Tenma? —cambiando de molesta a sorprendida.

Adolorido por el golpe a sus nalgas, Tenma la vio confundido.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

—Ya esta aqui la carnada —sonrío gustoso el joven de orbes marrón rojizo. Su vista parecía acabar con todos con ella —muy buenos elementos para el emperador —desvaneciendose cual flama consumida.

—Sera mejor ir calentando chicos, Tenma al parecer se le pegaron las cobijas, de nuevo —recordo Endou, riendo por el recuerdo de la vez en que este llegó con el uniforme alrevez y en vez de tenis traía puesto sus pantuflas de conejo. Nunca olvidaría aquello.

Ibuki, Kirino, Hayami, Kurama y Hayato se pusieron a dar una vuelta por la cancha, mientras los demás en parejas hacían estiramientos, Yuuichi charlaba con Otonashi, quien anteriormente había sido su maestra de secundaria.

—No sientes... ¿algo? —.

—No digas eso cuando estiramos los músculos Shinsuke —regaño Tetsukado, cuando sintió algo extraño —¿sientes eso? —.

El pequeño rodó los ojos, pasando su mirada a su alrededor, sin ver nada fuera de lo normal.

Los cascabeles volvieron a resonar en las orejas de Yukimura, como si en verdad solo el pudiera escucharlas, casi quebra a Taiyou con el estiramiento por tener la mente en aquel sonido.

—¿Puedo participar? —pregunto un joven de piel morena, con la altura de Ibuki y cabellos rubios opacos usando un traje blanco y lentes de sol.

Sonriente, Endou asintió gustoso —claro, en un partido, cualquiera es bienvenido —estrechando su mano con el joven —¿cual es tu nombre? —.

—Me llaman el paladin de fuego —pasando su mirada por todos los jugadores —el equipo Raimon, jugadores de Seidosan, Haruken y Arakumo, sin olvidar al chico del equipo definitivo Zero —.

—Nos conoces, pero no sabemos de ti —hablo Shindou —solo un apodo —.

Chasqueando la lengua, se acercó quedando a poca distancia de este y ponerse a su altura —no necesitan saber de mí, más lo que yo les diga —.

—Se parece a Akio —recordo Endou, siendo este y Hikaru quienes no sintieran nada malo en el.

Media hora de calentamiento y Tenma aún no llegaba, lo que empezaba a preocupar a los presentes.

—Puedo proponer algo —siendo más algo que haría con o sin permiso, dijo el joven de traje —¿por que no juego yo contra ellos? —.

—¿Acaso te burlas de nosotros? —cuestiono Ibuki.

—¿Burlarme? —riendo un poco divertido —me estás tomando a mal, sólo los quiero probar —entrando en el desafío de miradas con Ibuki.

—Tranquilos chicos —intervino Kidou —si quiere un partido, vamos a ofrecerle uno —.

Nadie se opuso, y no por que no quisieran, sino por que querían darle una lección a ese engreído.

—Nishizono estarás de portero —fue dando las posiciones Kidou —Minaho, Hamano, Kirino y Kariya de defensas; Kurosaki vas a liderar el partido, centrocampista con Shindou y Yukimura, delanteros Hakuryuu y Tsurugi —dicho esto, todos fueron a sus posiciones en el campo.

—Segundo equipo —pero antes de decir algo, el joven se encontraba en la cancha —no hemos dicho el equipo —.

—Ya lo dije, los enfrentaré sólo —confiado, tomó el balón y lo coloco delante de ambos delanteros —espero no me decepcionen, seed, equipo Zero —.

Aquello cayo en lo poco que ambos podían tolerar.

—Me empieza a irritar ese tipo —confeso Hakuryuu preparado.

—Concuerdo contigo —.

El silbataso de salida dió el comienzo al partido con un pase de Tsurugi a Hakuryuu quien avanzo por el campo, pasando el balón a Yukimura y este a Shindou.

 _«Tenemos que conocer su juego primero, pero eso ya lo saben todos »_ como si estuvieran sincronizados, Shindou le regreso el balón a Yukimura quien avanzo pasando por un lado del chico quien no se inmutaba de su lugar.

— **El supremo arte de la guerra es doblegar al enemigo sin luchar** —susurro el chico, confundiendo a Yukimura, quien al tiempo, escucho los cascabeles de nuevo, pateando el balón fuera de la cancha.

Comenzando el saque, siguieron ahora tratando de anotar gol a una portería sin portero, siendo Hakuryuu quien diera el primer tiró.

—¡Gol seguro! —afirmo Hikaru desde la banca junto a los demás, cuando antes de estar a unos pasos de la portería, el balón ardió en llamas, cayendo los restos cual ceniza.

— **Zona ardiente** —dijo, mostrándose en el césped la forma de una estrella de seis picos en llamas sobre su parte del campo.

—¿Cúando...? —cuestiono Kirino sorprendido al igual que los demás.

Riendo, los vio quitándose los lentes, dejando ver sus orbes marrón rojizo, que con los rayos del sol parecian arder en llamas —aun les falta aprender mucho más sobre técnicas de fútbol —.

Con ello, comenzó su ataque **—llamaradas** —al ir avanzando por el campo, aquel que se le quería enfrentar era detenido por unas llamaradas incandescentes.

Quitando el balón después de una lucha contra Tsurugi, fue directo a la portería, no sin antes luchar dos veces por la posesión del balón con Makoto y Shindou.

— **La niebla** —la espesa niebla se expandió por el campo **,** viéndose entre esta, una luz que se acercaba.

— **Red del cazador** —ayudando, Kariya creía que con ello sería suficiente, pero, no sabía que aquello sólo era un simple calentamiento para un chico como él.

— **Latigo de fuego** —un fuerte azote en el suelo cerca de ambos defensas los hizo retroceder, para luego ser Kariya tomado por este y azotado contra el suelo con gran fuerza.

Un gemido de dolor salió de sus labios, y en un intento por ayudarlo, Kirino paso por lo mismo.

 _«Este chico no es cualquier cosa »_ medito Minaho preparándose junto a Hamano.

— **Tornado ciclón** —un punto a su favor, ya que sus llamas se calmaron y salió lanzado al aire.

—Son demasiado divertidos... Pero se acabó el juego —serio. Dando una voltereta en el aire, cayo al suelo sobre sus pies, comenzando a correr por el balón quien se encontraba bajo el control de Hamano.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

— **Túnel del viento** —enviando a volar a sus enemigos, Tenma salió intacto del túnel, pasando el balón a su compañera.

— **Descenso Milenario** —la joven chica se quedo quieta, y justo debajo de sus pies se forma un extraño símbolo surgiendo un bello dragón carmesí alzando el vuelo, dando un salto, pateo el balón desde el cielo descendiendo en múltiples fragmentos, como si se tratara de un despliegue de meteoritos.

— **Barrera de Osiris** —un gran muro de oro y gemas se alzó ante el, provocando un choque de poder. A los segundos, el rugir del dragón impulso el tiró, dando por terminado el partido 3-2 a favor del equipo "Tenmas".

Los seres de aquel partido comenzaron a derretirse y desaparecer en la nada. Dos enfrentamientos en menos de una hora; el sudor corría por sus ropas y la respiración comenzaba a faltarle.

— _¿Tenma? —cuestiono cambiando su enfado a confusión._

— _Si, soy Tenma. ¿Tu quien eres? —pregunto levantándose ambos al tiempo._

— _Quien no te conoce, todo el universo sabe de ti y tu equipo Earth Eleven —hablo con toque de alegria._

— _Aqui estás maldita espía —hablo tras de ellos un chico con cabellos cual melena color marrón con orbes dorados junto a tres chicos más junto a él, todos con uniformes entallados color negro con franjas cafés._

— _Ilan —nombro con enojo colocándose delante de Tenma._

— _Vaya vaya, creo que llegaste tarde, nosotros nos llevaremos a Tenma, no te entrometas —dos de los chicos avanzaron en un intento de retener a la chica y el otro en tomar a Tenma, pero ninguno de los dos se dejó._

 _Corrieron por las calles sin importar nada, de alguna manera, Tenma sentía que debía ayudar a la chica. Siendo acorralados por la mayoría de las personas del otro bando, decidieron hacer las cosas bajo la ley que rige el universo para resolver las cosas: fútbol._

 _«Ellos buscan personas fuertes para entretener a su emperador y a ellos mismos »_ las palabras se repetían en su cabeza, tenía que llegar con sus amigos antes que ellos lo hicieran, pero no imaginaba que estos ya habían recibido una visita.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

—¡Ánimo chicos! —animaba Midori, preocupada por todos, quienes ya tenían heridas, pero aún así, seguían sin permitirle anotar un gol.

—Es suficiente, no creí tener que usar esto con seres como ustedes —las llamas comenzaron a emerger de su cuerpo, rojas como la sangre, una sombra bajo el comenzó a crecer abarcando casi todo el terreno —pero, será divertido —sonrío gustoso.

—¿Qué es eso? —chillo Hayami temblando de miedo.

Un rugido, la forma de un dragón comenzó a salir de aquella sombra, grande e imponente.

—¡No nos asustas con eso! —grito Tsurugi, emanado su aura e invocar a su avatar **—Kensei Lancelot** —el jinete armado se encontraba a la orden del jóven.

— **Dragon del Hades** —las llamas salían de sus ojos y humo negro por los orificios de la nariz, piel escamosa y dura con grandes alas y garras.

Un enfrentamiento entre avatares, uno que duró muy poco, Kyousuke fue lanzado fuera de la cancha, cayendo al lago cerca de este.

—¡Kyousuke! —se alzó rápidamente Yuuichi para ir por su hermano, siendo detenido por Haruna.

Sin pensarlo, Shin y Munemasa se lanzaron por el y sacaron del agua inconsciente. Ante aquello, Hakuryuu no se quedó de brazos cruzados, invocando a su dragón, enfrentó al otro, en una batalla de poderosas bestias, Shindou junto a Makoto y Yukimura se le unieron en el combate de avatares.

Lanzados por los aires, avanzo con total tranquilidad mientras la bestia rugía con fuerza imponiendo su voluntad. Delante de él, Minaho le enfrentaba con seriedad.

—Minaho —preocupado, Manabe se alzó de su asiento, preocupandose por la mirada de su compañero.

—Te crees muy bueno ¿eh? —.

—No me creo, soy —el rugido del dragón movió poco a poco los cuerpos aún dispuestos a luchar del equipo, pero salieron volando por el aire —¿pero qué? —cuestiono al ver que el de cabellos naranjas seguía ahí.

—No me subestimes por tan poco —rió, y con un movimiento veloz, le quito el balón, más para su suerte no tenía a quien pasarle. O eso creía.

. . . . . . . . . . .

 _Nota Autor: si parece corto, haré lo mejor en el próximo para que salga largo; palabras que salieran mal escritas, igual, revisaré mejor._

 _Gracias por leer, hasta la próxima~_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Anime: Inazuma Eleven.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Título: "Una vez más."**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **«Capítulo 2 / 10»**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Decleimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece y/o personajes secundarios agregados, sola la historia y unos secundarios.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Advertencia: parejas hetero y Yaoi, OC's secundarios, se recomienda si no te gusta nada de esto, por favor, no leas más, a menos que seas curioso.**_

 _ **Personaje de: alita210100 y prima de.**_

 _ **. . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

—No me creo, soy —el rugido del dragón movió poco a poco los cuerpos aún dispuestos a luchar del equipo, pero salieron volando por el aire —¿pero qué? —cuestiono al ver que el de cabellos naranjas seguía ahí.

—No me subestimes por tan poco —rió, y con un movimiento veloz, le quito el balón, más para su suerte no tenía a quien pasarle. O eso creía.

El balón llegó a manos de Nishizono, el cual lo retuvo con seriedad. Sus compañeros adoloridos, se alzaban, sabían que aquello aún no terminaba, Endou quien era el albitro paro el juego para cambio de jugadores.

—Este chico... —músito para si Midori atendiendo junto a Haruna a Tsurugi, quien fue el más dañado de los presentes.

—¿Quién es este tipo? —cuestiono Kidou charlando con Endou, quien a pesar de todo, de la situación, no sentía ningún mal en el joven de orbes fuego, sino todo lo contrario.

—¡Idiota! —grito Manabe jalando de la camisa a Minaho quien se balanceaba de adelante a tras.

—¿Pero que te pasa? —quiso saber Kazuto ante el comportamiento de su amigo, el cual le extrañaba mucho.

—¡¿Qué me pasa?! —dejandolo, acomodo sus gafas y respiro profundo —¿no vez las cosas? —alzando la ceja, esperando alguna respuesta del otro quien solo ladeó la cabeza —¿que no te das cuenta de nada? —.

—Te refieres al chico, pues, todo esto es muy extraño y no a la vez. Es raro retar a un equipo, pero si recuerdas el torneo FFI, hay muchos jugadores buenos, que no necesariamente tienen que ser "extraterrestres" —bajando la voz en lo último.

—Aun así —desviando la mirada —¿si te pasa algo? ¿Sabes como se pondría tu madre? —.

Sonriendo, le revolvio el cabello, algo que le molestaba al de gafas —todo está bien —.

—Llevaremos a Kyousuke al hospital —dijo Haruna a lado de Kidou preocupada igual o más que Yuuichi, quien en sus orbes ya asomaban lágrimas.

—Entiendo —respondio serio Endou.

—¿No soporto? Y yo que pensé que era entre los pocos que se encontraban a mi nivel —decia mientras checaba su celular con total desinterés a su alrededor —pero aún así, no puedo dejar que se lo lleven —.

—¡Repite lo que haz dicho! —molesto, Tetsukado casi se le hecha encima de no ser por Ibuki y Makoto que le detuvieron el paso.

—¿Este tipo no tiene sentimientos? —cuestiono Makoto para si.

—Calma, se le bajaran los zumos cuando le ganemos —la estrepitosa risa del chico hizo rechinar las muelas de Ibuki.

—No me huele bien esto —nervioso, Hayami temblaba ante la situación.

—Es como los jugadores de Colombia, ese partido contra Inglaterra fue uno de los buenos —recordo Hamano tomando agua.

—¿Estas bien? —interrogo Kariya a Kirino, quien respiraba con algo de dificultad.

Asintiendo, froto su rostro contra la toalla —no es nada —.

—Es cierto que hubo jugadores igual de fuertes que él —dijo Shindou —pero este es diferente —.

—Su habilidad y velocidad son sorprendentes, incluso más que los chicos de Brasil, quienes tienen gran velocidad —comento Yukimura colocándose una toalla al rededor del cuello.

Los arbustos se removieron un poco, sonando cascabeles que llamaron la atención de Yukimura, hasta que Taiyou llegó donde ambos.

—Cuando quieran —se burlaba el joven, mirando de reojo a Midori, quien igual lo veía, chasqueo molesto la lengua dándole la espalda.

 _«¿De donde le conozco? »_ pensaba la chica, cuando enfrente de ellos se colocó un chico —quitate del camino chico —.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Juraba que sus pulmones ardían a las brasas, Tenma comenzaba a tener dificultades para respirar al querer llegar con sus amigos junto a Kaeru, la chica de aspecto punk, pero por una u otra razón, todo comenzó a cambiar.

—Vendran más de ellos, será mejor sacarte lo antes posible de aquí —mas ordenó que comentó la joven Matsubara, marcando en su celular.

—No dejaré a mis amigos en peligro, jamás —recueprando el aliento, antes de seguir su camino, la chica le tomo de la manga y retuvo.

—Con mayor razón, si quieres ayudarlos, ayudate primero tu —seria, con la mirada y voz intimidando al otro, quien aún así, empuñaba con irá.

—Sera mejor que le hagas caso, Tenma —escucho una voz tras de él que reconocía, pero a su vez era una más joven. Al girarse, sus orbes se abrieron como platos sin poder creer lo que veía, aunque ya en otra ocasión lo había visto.

—¡Akio, que demonios...! —exclamo la joven a lo que el otro solo reía divertido al sacar de quicio a la chica.

—Vamos tranquila, que yo he venido a ayudar ¿qué no? —portando un celular igual que el de la joven, este se volvió un balón con el cual comenzó a dominar con sus rodillas —aparte de que, no se donde se fue Koneko —sin total interés en sus palabras, sólo sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda —.

—¡¿Cómo que Koneko te dejo?! Más bien ¡¿Por qué te alejaste de Koneko?!

—Akio es de mi edad —creyendo y a la vez no, Tenma no sabía que pensar de todo aquello, y más cuando todo a su alrededor paro.

El tiempo se detuvo y el espacio cambio a un tono gris, todo, absolutamente todo paro y se tornó en un solo color.

—¿Qué está pasando? —cuestiono Matsukaze pasando su mirada en ambos chicos.

—Akio ve por Koneko, sacaré a Tenma de aquí —dicho esto, tomó al mencionado de la manga, y marcando en su celular, ambos fueron envueltos en una ráfaga de plumas negras, desvaneciéndose a la nada.

Al estilo militar, Fudou de no muy buen gusto asintió a la orden y fue en búsqueda de la chica, cambiando el balón a una patineta.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

—¿A donde creen que van? —se interpuso en su camino un joven de cabellos gris blanco con orbes menta claro —Tsurugi Kyousuke es fundamental para el emperador —.

—Apartate, que es un asunto delicado —hablo Yuuichi al chico, quien aún se interponia.

—¿Emperador? —atendiendo a esa palabra, Shindou, Ibuki, Hakuryuu y Makoto comenzaron a sospechar más de aquella situación.

—Ángel, tardaste —saludo su compañero de orbes marrón alzando la mano —¿la han atrapado? —.

—La chica gato está aquí, la punk fue emboscada por Iian ante lo último que escuche —hablo con molestia —¿estos tipos te están tomando más tiempo? ¿eh? —bromeo molestando al otro quien gruño.

—¡No hay tiempo para sus juegos! —exclamo con irá Shindou —¿quienes son en realidad y que quieren? —.

Mirándose ambos compañeros, rieron leve, molestando a los demás.

—Acaso les dijeron un chiste —hablo Shin empuñando, calando su ira.

—¿Y quien es ese "emperador"? —salio Makoto.

—Bueno, creo que me puedo divertir mejor en "ese" lugar —intercambiando miradas con Ángel, su celular tomó forma esférica en el aire de color rojo —tan impacientes están ya de saber, entonces ¡los enviaré ya! —grito saliendo de su ser flamas.

—Pero que es esto —músito pasmado Kidou al igual que los demás.

El balón iba directamente a Shindou, cuando el sonar de cascabeles y un movimiento rápido desvió el balón.

Una chica de estatura media y piel pálida, cabello platinado mezclado con blanco y orbes heterocromanos color miel y azul grisáceo usando jeans destacados, doble blusa, siendo la primera de manga larga verde y la última estilo respuesta morada, con varias pulceras con detalles gatunos y un collar de cinta negra en su cuello con dos cascabeles. Detuvo el balón con otro igual al chutado, pero de color morado.

—¡Me irritan, me irritan mucho nya~ —hablo a los dos chicos.

—Parece que necesitaremos más tiempo para acabar con este gato —se adelanto Ángel cambiando igual su celular a modo balón.

Más una gota resbalo tras la nuca de los presentes, al ver a la chica abrazada de Yukimura, quien se encontraba sonrojado cual tomate.

—¿Ahora quien es ella? —rascando su mejilla cuestionó Hamano.

—Sabe... —respondio Hayami.

—Yukimura nya~ —restregaba su rostro en el pecho de Hyouga, quien a cada paso que retrocedía, este le seguía.

 _«No hay tiempo para esto... »_ penso desesperado Yuuichi en un intento de irse junto a Kidou y Haruna, cuando Johan los sorprendió en el paso.

—He dicho que nadie se va —extendiendo su mano, flamas salieron cubriendo todo el rededor del campo.

—¡¿Quienes son?! —asustado, Nishizono se aferraba a su banda azul.

 _«¡Se me olvidó que venía a cuidarlos, nya~! Kaeru me matará, nya~ »_ llorando en su interior por miedo a su mayor, se separó de Yukimura colocándose delante de él —¡ponerse de tras mío chicos! —llamo a todos, quienes sin pensarlo, fueron con ella.

—¿Crees poder defender a todos? —cuestiono el de cabellos opacos lanzando una y otra vez al aire su balón en mano —bueno, vamos a ver —un quejido se escuchó, y desviando su mirada, vio a Tsurugi alzarse con dificultad.

—¡Tsurugi! —contestos debieron la mayoría mientras otros solo sonreían aliviados.

—¿Es lo qué en realidad quieren hacer? ¿Eso desean? —aquellas palabras desconcertaron a muchos, menos a los dos jóvenes.

—¡Eh! ¿Haz podido verlo? —elogio Ángel —entonces, sabes que tienes dos opciones —alzando el dedo medio e índice.

—Kyousuke... —susurro su hermano mayor preocupado.

—¡No estaré con seres como ustedes! —fue su respuesta, tomando el balón y chuparlo —¡ **proyectil letal**! —.

—Lo mismo que todos —negó el paladin, el balón no llego a rozarle, ya que este solo movió unos centímetros su cuerpo.

—Hasta que te he encontrado Koneko, y el par de "A'ses" —llego Fudou saltando de la patineta cayendo sobre sus pies y toma el ahora balón —creí que se habían largado después de la paliza que les dimos —.

—¿Paliza? —alzo la ceja el chico de fuego molesto, pasando su mirada a Ángel, quien desvió sus ojos menta de los orbes de fuego.

—Kimberly y su equipo no pudieron con ellos —confeso Ángel.

Tensandose un poco, respiro profundo unas cuantas veces para luego sonreír —que sería de esto sin diversión ¿eh? Lo pasaré sólo por esta vez, al equipo de Kimberly e Iian —las cenizas del balón cayeron a sus pies, las cuales se unieron de nuevo formando el balón, con el cual jugo.

—No hay de otra, aquí y ahora tendremos que enfrentarlo —sugirio o más bien ordenó Shindou.

—Imposible —contradijo serio Akio —Kidou, Endou, Haruna y Yuuichi, escuchenme con atención —mirando a los mencionados.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **[Diez años atrás.]**

—En este encuentro para la fase final, el equipo de Inazuma Eleven deberá encontrar alguna manera para romper el "contra ataque catenacchio" —comentaba el hombre desde el microfono en su cabina junto a su compañero.

—Mmm... —juntando sus dedos, Akio poso su mentor sobre la cuna formada con sus dedos.

Mirándolo de reojo, suspiro —te ves más serio de lo normal ¿estás bien? —cuestiono, sabiendo bien que no recibiría una respuesta amable.

O más bien, no recibió respuesta alguna.

 _«¿Por qué siento algo extraño? »_ se cuestionó a si mismo Akio sin dejar de mirar aquel encuentro.

La mitad del primer tiempo estaba a punto de terminar, Fidio chuto a la portería con fuerza, más Endou detuvo el tiró con su técnica **mano ultradimensional** , y en un último momento el equipo Inazuma cambio de jugadores.

—Suerte —deseo Hiroto quien salía del campo dando paso a Toramaru quien entró al juego.

 _«Tal vez es solo mi imaginación, juntarme tanto con estos me está enfermando »_ suspirando, su vista paseo el campo.

El entorno de un segundo a otro se pintó de gris con matices rojos y púrpuras en el cielo, la gente observaban aquel cambio desconcertandolos. Algunas madres cubrieron los ojos de sus hijos para que no vieran aquello.

Murmullos empezaron a crecer entre el público.

—¿Pero que está pasando? —cuestiono Endou igual de sorprendido que sus compañeros.

—¡Endou! —exclamaron Goenji y Kidou, quienes avisaron justo a tiempo a su amigo, capitán y compañero del balón que se aproximo a una velocidad sorprendente.

— **¡Mano ultradimensional!** —y con todas sus fuerzas, contuvo el balón lo más que pudo, pero este al final rompió su fortaleza y entro a la portería arrastrando con el a Endou.

Preocupados y anodadados, tanto sus compañeros como los del equipo de Fidio fueron a ver su estado, el cual sabían que no estaría bien del todo.

—Endou, Endou... Endou —lo llamaba repetidas veces Kazemaru quien sostenía a su capitán en brazos.

Mamoru se encontraba inconsciente por aquel tiró que le costó más que cualquier otra que ya había parado, incluso más que los de Fidio u otro jugador conocido.

—Es natural que no soportara —se escucho una voz por todo el lugar —mi nivel es más alto, claro que llegará lejos —.

Aquella voz era nada más ni nada menos que de un chico de su misma edad, apareciendo en medio del campo en una tormenta de fuego que poco a poco se desvaneció.

El joven de piel morena usando un traje blanco, permanecía cruzado de brazos con una fina sonrisa en sus labios con los orbes cerrados.

—¿Quién eres? —cuestiono serio Fidio —¡¿Qué le haz hecho a Endou?! —.

—Fidio Ardena, el "meteoro blanco de Italia" —sus orbes rojizos barrieron a Fidio, riendo un poco, paso su vista a Kageyama, quien le sostuvo la mirada.

—¡No haz respondido! —llamo su atención Hijikata —¿quién eres y qué quieres? —repitio la pregunta primera de Fidio.

—¿Querer? —haciendose el loco, se puso pensativo para luego reír divertido.

—No hemos dicho ningún chiste —dijo serio Kidou.

—Lo se, lo sé, pero... —reía divertido —estar en medio de un partido es, vaya... —mirando su alrededor como todos y todo era consumido en las gradas y alrededores.

—La gente se está... —hablo Kazemaru anodadado.

—¿Desapareciendo? —le termino la frase Kabeyama asustado.

—¿Hum? —mirando lo que los jugadores veían —¡Oh! Es algo normal —como si nada decía.

—Este chico... —se escucho la leve y dolorida voz de Endou.

—Tranquilo Endou —le dijo Aki al chico quien intento ponerse de pie.

—No debes esforzarte —siguio Haruna a lado de Kino.

—Un torneo donde los mejores del mundo se encuentran, compitiendo por ver quien es mejor de todos —dijo el chico, chasqueando los dedos, de una flama en su mano se formó un balón —es lo que quiero, a los mejores —.

Tanto el equipo Italiano como el japonés, se unieron en uno solo para hacerle frente a aquel joven, más, una ráfaga de plumas negras se formó antes de iniciar el encuentro. Kaeru apareció, sería y desafiante, retando con la mirada al joven delante de él.

—Traidora... —musito con molestia el chico.

—Si por defender mi ideal, te parezco traidora, lo soy —respondio, creandose sobre la palma de su mano un balón en una ventisca de plumas —llevense a Endou lo más lejos posible de aquí —ordeno la chica lanzándole el balón a Kidou, quien lo tomó.

Antes de que este o alguien más dijera palabra alguna, tras del jóven y al rededor de ambos equipos se colocaron un grupo de jóvenes con uniformes entallados de color negro con franjas plateadas.

—Escucharme por favor, tienen que irse de aquí, ese balón los transportará a un lugar seguro —aclaro la chica con algo de preocupación al ver a más chicos rodearlos.

Pensando y viendo la situación, Kidou no tuvo más opción que confiar en la chica, ya que aquello era de más extraño y en todo ello Endou parecía ser lo que buscaba aquel joven, ya después interrogaron sobre lo que pasaba.

—Vayan ustedes —hablo Fidio yendo a lado de Kaeru, quien se sorprendió ante aquella acción —esto no da buena pinta, así que, confío en que arreglaran esto —sonriendo.

—Tiene razón, aunque me quiera negar —le siguió Gianluca junto a Marco y los demás jugadores.

—Es momento de "regresar el favor" —finalizo Gigi.

—Vaya —abrio de mas los ojos sorprendido el de orbes rojizos —¿en verdad quieren hacer esto? Les doy la oportunidad de retirarse como gallinas si me entregan a Endou Mamoru, Shuuya Goenji y a la chica —ofrecio en trato.

Al escuchar su nombre, Goenji le entro más duda aquello ¿para que lo querían? ¿Quienes eran y que hacía esa chica defendiendolos?

—¿Gallinas? —cuestiono molesto Gianluca.

—Grupo A seguir a los cobardes, grupo B aplastar —ordeno el chico.

Un destello morado junto al caer de varias serpentinas verdes fue la entrada de la chica gato Koneko, quien chutando el balón, derribo por un momento al equipo A.

—Koneko —llamo Kaeru —justo a tiempo, llévate a todos de aquí —.

—Me gusta ayudar y llegar a tiempo, Nya~ —al estilo militar, acató la orden, y regresando su balón bajo su pie, lo lanzó al cielo, donde la luz morada succionó al equipo Raimon y Orfeo.

—¡Que no escapen! —dicho aquello, el líder del equipo A abrió un portal igual con su balón, entrando su equipo por este en busca de Endou y Goenji más Koneko.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **[Actualmente]**

La rama poco a poco comenzó a tronar, ya que aquel peso no lo soportaría por más tiempo, Manabe, Kirino y Nishizono comenzaron a asustarse no más que Minaho quien era el que caería.

Varios intentos fallidos sólo hacia crecer más el temor de caer al joven Kazuto. La rama trono por fin partiendose y dejar caer el cuerpo que sostenía. Una mano al tiempo del grito de terror de Minaho y el de sus tres compañeros los sorprendió, y jalando con fuerza, fue subido a tierra firme, seguido después por los demás que fueron ayudados.

—Por poco y no la libras, caer de ahi hubiese sido más que doloroso —hablo Gandares, quien junto a su hermano Ruger, Kazerma de Sandorius y Gurami de Sazanaara.

—Hermanos Baran —dijeron al unisono Jinichirou y Kazuto.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _ **[Tiempo actual]**_

Las palabras no lograban salir de su boca ante las figuras que tenía delante de él, Hayami sólo podía señalarlo con nervios de sorpresa mientras Ibuki solo parpadeaba sin entender al tiempo que se rascaba la nuca.

Ante el perseguimos todo de las abejas tras de ellos y lanzarse al agua nadando por un pasaje, salieron dentro de una cueva donde Fidio Ardena, Edgar Valentina y Suzuno Fuusuke se encontraban al rededor de una fogata.

—¿Estan bien? —cuestiono antes que nadie Fidio con preocupación.

—Mas bien, deberías de preguntar quienes son —hablo fríamente te Suzuno con los brazos cruzados.

Pasando a ambos un abrigo, Edgar sonrió —no creo que sean malos chicos, hay diferencias muy notorias —.

—Soy Ibuki Munemasa y el Hayami Tsurumasa —presento Ibuki, ya que el otro seguía sin poder completar palabra alguna.

—Un gusto Ibuki, Hayami, ellos son Suzuno Fuusuke, Edgar Valentina y Fidio Aldena —ofreciendoles un poco de té.

 _«¿Dónde e escuchado esos nombres? »_ tratabade recordar Ibuki, cuando un recuerdo surco su mente.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _ **[Meses atrás.]**_

Un día agradable y claro, Tenma y sus amigos miraban con atención un partido de fútbol: Corea va Italia, un encuentro impactante entre dos estilos diferentes de fútbol, pero la pasión era igual.

El marcador iba 2 - 1 a favor de Italia dentro del primer tiempo, Haruya Nagumo avanzaba por el campo junto a Suzuno Fuusuke, corriendo ambos como gacelas, adentrándose en terreno hostil con facilidad, más su único obstáculo era su encuentro con Fidio Aldena, quien junto a sus compañeros, manejaban la defensa con todo lo que tenían.

—Es impresionante, no puedo dejar de verlos —hablo Hikaru emocionado sentado en el suelo junto a Shinsuke quien asintió con una gran sonrisa.

—Las finales del torneo de clubes, son tan emocionantes —tomando después un puñado de palomitas, Nishizono comió el alimento.

—Tiene que ganar Corea, se que lo harán, la "Diosa de la Victoria" no falla —Misaki, Shinsuke y Hikaru se giraron a ver a Matsukaze, quien se encontraba con el sudor cayendo por su mejilla.

—¿Todo en orden? —pregunto Misaki alzando una ceja.

Asintiendo, los nervios se le veían a leguas mientras una gota de sudor resbalaba por su mejilla —tengo fe... —.

Esto sucedía en el club de Raimon, en casa de Ibuki, Tetsukado y Tsurugi miraban ese mismo partido, el de ojos ambares sonreía gustoso ante la paliza que Italia le metía a Corea, y no era que le tenía mal al otro equipo, sólo el hecho de estar otro de sus jugadores favoritos en ese equipo le bastaba.

—Entonces tú y Tenma apostaron un mes de mesada quien perdiera —comprendio Shin sentado en la visera del sillón largo.

Tsurugi asintió con una sonrisa. Tosiendo leve, Ibuki llegó con otro plato de frituras —no entiendo aún del todo sobre fútbol pero ¿aun puede ganar Corea no? ¿por que estás tan confiado? —cuestiono sentándose en el otro extremo.

Tomando aire, pensó bien lo que diría —Corea tiene buena ofensiva con Suzuno Fuusuke y Nagumo Haruya, pero Italia tiene la mejor defensiva de toda Europa con Fidio Aldena de centro y a Hidetoshi Nakata de capitán —.

—Oh... —fue lo único que dijo Ibuki ante aquello.

Después de ahí, sólo vieron el partido en silencio hasta que termino con un 3 - 2 a favor de Italia, tiempo en el que Munemasa bien lo que Tsurugi le había dicho.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

 _ **[Tiempo actual]**_

He ahí donde Munemasa cayó en cuenta del por qué Hayami estaba tan sorprendido. Sonrió soltando una leve risa y le palmeo la espalda a su compañero.

—¿Cómo llegaron aquí? —cuestiono Edgar sentado sobre una roca.

—Llegar —pensó por un momento Ibuki, pero todo en su cabeza aún parecía un lío.

—Un chico que se decía llamar: "paladín de fuego" nos reto a un partido primero —comenzo a explicar Tsurumasa.

—¿Paladín de fuego? —cuestiono Fuusuke bajando las manos cruzadas —¿Johan Tyler? —.

Edgar y Fidio le vieron absortos —imposible —nego Valentinas alzándose de su lugar —murio en un accidente antes de empezar el FFI —.

—Y por lo mismo el equipo no entro —siguio Fidio —tal vez solo use su apodo —.

—Su muerte no fue del todo aclarada —acodomo sus lentes Hayami —los medios dijeron que su muerte fue a causa de una lesión en la cabeza, pero los médicos nunca dijeron lo mismo —.

Ibuki solo paseaba su mirada de uno a otro en aquella plática en la cual solo le daban vueltas a un nombre de un chico que jamás había escuchado el en su vida.

—Como sea, lo primero es saber dónde estamos y como salir de aquí sin perder —.

—¿A que te refieres con eso? —le pregunto Munemasa a Suzuno.

—Lo que si sabemos es que hay más jugadores en este lugar, buenos y malos que buscan salir de aquí, la diferencia es que los malos buscan ganar más poder —.

—A ese poder se refiere con quitarnos nuestro "don" para absorberlos ellos y tener más habilidad en el campo —termino por explicar Aldena.

—Es impo... —pero antes de poder acabar con lo que diría, un balón paso justo frente del rostro de Hayami, asustando lo más.

—Les hemos encontrado —sonrio la joven de cabello morado en dos coletas con orbes azules y piel vainilla usando falda y blusa aguamarina junto a un grupo de chicas vistiendo de colores pastel.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

—¿Escucharon eso? —pregunto Hikaru a sus dos compañero, quienes al parecer no habían escuchado nada.

—El sol te está afectando de más —le dijo Kariya a su amiga, pero luego igual escucho lo que él —¿y esos gritos? —mirando a Matatagi, este se levantó de su lugar mirando con detenimiento entre las palmeras que dababan a los adentros de aquel lugar.

Gritos desgarradores y llantos terroríficos se comenzaron a escuchar, Hikaru se abrazo de Kariya quien comenzo a temblar un poco.

—Esto comenzara a ser divertido —sonrió de lado Matatagi, cuando un balón le hizo retroceder.

Masaki y Kabeyama se movieron como rayos, el balón como "boomerang, regreso a los adentros de aquel sitio, donde un chico de piel blanca como sus cabellos desordenados y orbes oscuros como la noche caminaba hacia ellos.

—Asi que si fue cierto, carne fresca —saboreo el chico mirando a los presentes.

—¿Quien eres tú? —cuestiono fríamente Matatagi.

—Por que tan agresivo, y yo que venía bien a darles la bienvenida —haciendose el dolido, río —espero que ofrezcan mejor pelea que los dos últimos tontos que me encontré —creando desde su mano cenizas que se volvieron balón.

 _«Otro con ese truco »_ pensó irritado Matatagi.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

—¡No puedo dejar a mi hermano así! —sosteniendose bien de su bastón.

Akio chasqueo molesto la lengua, no tenían mucho tiempo hasta que el de cabellos rubios decidiera ponerse serio, así que lanzó el balón que antes fue patineta, envolviendo a Haruna, Endou, Yuuichi y Kidou en una burbuja la cual en poco desaparecio.

—No importa donde vayan, los encontraré, siempre encuentro a mis presas —dijo Ángel, quien tenía la labor de buscar a todos quienes "el paladin" le dijese.

—Endou Mamoru no desaparecía aún, entonces su yo pasado tampoco a sido atrapado —mirando a Ángel, este asintió yéndose a buscarle, pero un balón lila le detuvo, creando una jaula donde lo encerró.

—No te dejare ir nya~ fueron órdenes directas nya~ dijo Koneko aún a lado de Hyouga.

—¿No te dije que los sacaras de aqui? —le cuestionó a la chica, quien sólo río rascando su nuca —en serio... —nego bajo Fudou.

—Juguemos un poco más entonces —chasqueando los dedos, balones aparecieron flotando en el aire —los cazares como a un ratón —cual pistola su mano derecha, la bajo y los balones comenzaron a dar de golpes a los jugadores.

Chillidos de dolor comenzaron aa escucharse mientras otros como podían se defendían, fue cuando uno de los balones comenzó a brillar.

—¡Dejenme! —comenzo a gritar Hikaru, cuando el balón resplandeciente se dirigió directamente a él.

—¡Cuidado! —sin tiempo alguno, Kabeyama solo vio como su amigo y compañero Kariya fue absorbido por el balón que después desapareció quedando nada.

—¡Kariya! —exclamaron Kirino y Hikaru igual de anodadado que los demás.

—¡ **Einsatz**! —con ello, los balones cayeron al suelo —defiendase con sus técnicas —ordeno más que sugerir Shindou.

—¡ **Serpiente de cascabel**! —.

—¡ **Disparo sónico**! —.

— **La niebla** —.

—¡ **Ciclón blanco**! —aquello fue como siempre una técnica fenomenal, acabando con la mayoría de los balones, más no fue solo para defenderse él —¿estas bien? —ofreciendole la mano a Makoto, quien había caído al suelo a causa de los balones.

Asintiendo, tomó la mano ofrecida y se levantó.

Ya en el campo, sólo Tsurugi, Shindou, Makoto, Yukimura, Taiyou, Hakuryuu, Kurama, Minamisawa, Akio y Kokonoe quedaban.

—Vaya sorpresa... —.

Una piedra se volvió granito, girándose, Midori le había lanzado la roca con irá, lo señalo —¡Johan Tyler, "el paladín de fuego! —aquello conmocionó a la mayoría.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

 _Nota de autor: un capítulo más, tardado e igual de corro, pero informativo, o eso creo yo, espero que les halla gustado y gracias por leerlo._

 _Hasta la próxima._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Anime: Inazuma Eleven.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Título: "Una vez más."**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **«Capítulo 3 / 10»**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Decleimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece y/o personajes secundarios agregados, sola la historia y unos secundarios.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Advertencia: parejas hetero y Yaoi, OC's secundarios, se recomienda si no te gusta nada de esto, por favor, no leas más, a menos que seas curioso.**_

 _ **Personaje de: alita210100 y prima de.**_

 _ **. . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

Los presentes quedaron atónitos con aquella declaración de Midori sobre el jóven, quien sólo gruñó molesto; sonrió y río leve.

—Es imposible... —hablo Hakuryuu antes que los demás —de ser así tendría... —.

—25 años —dio el resultado Makoto, recordando lo poco pero sertero que sabía de aquel chico.

 _Johan Tyler, 15 años de edad, apodado "el paladin de fuego" por su total dominio en las técnicas de tipo fuego. Nació en Estocolmo, Suecia, y ahí mismo creo su equipo de fútbol desde los seis años._

 _Para los diez se le considero todo un "As" para el balón en su ciudad natal, y en secundaria estuvo por participar en el famoso torneo "FFI", pero toda la ciudad conmocionó cuando una noticia dolorosa salió a la luz._

—Basta de juegos, tengo otros pendientes, asi que los dejare a ustedes en mi lista de pendientes —decia mientras era envuelto en llamas rojas, y antes de que pudiesen hacer algo, ya sólo el sonar del viento quedó.

El chasqueo molesto de Akio atrajo a todos a la realidad —otra vez se fue, gracias Koneko —negando, se cruzó de brazos mirando a la joven quien ya lo mataba con la mirada, siendo detenida por Yukimura.

—Entrenador Akio —aun siendo de su misma edad, Hakuryuu se dirigió con respeto a su ex entrenador del equipo "Recistencia Japón" —¿qué está haciendo así? —cuestiono refiriéndose al hecho de tener la misma edad que ellos.

Jugando con el balón en mano, Fudou lo lanzó al aire, volviéndolo de nuevo una patineta y subirse en ella —que Koneko te diga, yo tengo que detener a este bastardo —dicho eso, avanzo en ella hasta desaparecer.

—¡Akio estúpido nya~! —exclamo molesta la chica.

—Koneko, ¿podrias explicar que está pasando? —cuestiono Shindou.

Sólo ellos se encontraban sanos y salvos dentro del campo, el cual al irse el joven, las llamaradas que rodeaban el campo habían cesado.

—Bueno... —jugaba con sus dedos la joven —no se como explicarlo nya~ —.

—Empieza por el principio —apoyo Yukimura sonriéndole a la joven —¿quien eres tú? —.

—Soy Koneko Yamino, y antes que nada, es un justo conocerlos nya~ —haciendo reverencia.

—Al grano —salio Minamisawa.

Carraspeando su garganta, continúo —vengo veinte años en el futuro junto a mi compañera Kaeru Matsubara quien no está presente —.

—¿En serio? —interrumpio Minamisawa.

—Minamisawa —regaño Hakuryuu, el mencionado sólo chasqueo molesto la lengua.

—Si vienes veinte años del futuro, entonces... —hablo Kurama —quieres decir que... —entre sorprendido y asustado.

Captando de poco, los presentes igual se comenzaban a asustar, hasta que la chica entendió y negó con rapidez y sonrojo en su rostro —¡nada de eso! ¡no soy hija de ustedes! —respondio, tranquilizado a los presentes.

—Si no la dejan hablar no sabremos que está pasando estúpidos —reprendio Midori alzándose de la banca e ir con ellos —dos chicas del futuro, el tipo Johan Tyler del pasado medio matandonos y Akio Fudou en joven, ahora sí creo que e visto todo —jalandose los cabellos.

—Aclaremos la primera duda —salio Makoto —¿cómo se vieron involucradas en esto? —.

Un suspiro pesado salió de los labios de la joven al recordar aquello, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda; dolor y sufrimiento, todo nada más para complacer a un emperador.

—Bueno... Podría decir que les fue mejor a ustedes de una manera nya~ —su voz temblaba; la mano de Hyouga en su hombro la asustó un poco, relajándose al ver la sonrisa de Yukimura.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _ **[Veinte años al futuro]**_

La gente iba y venía como todos los días de su hogar al trabajo o escuela, niños corriendo a prisa y jóvenes haciendo bromas a las chicas, quienes charlaban sobre la última moda y los cantantes del momento.

—Moo~ no tenemos aún donde poner el club, y nadie se quiere unir nya~ —dijo con tristeza Koneko caminando junto a Kaeru, ambas con el uniforme de la secundaria Kidokawa Seishuu.

El semáforo cambio a rojo, impidiendoles el pase, Kaeru miro al cielo —a su momento, ya verás que seremos el mejor equipo mixto del FFI —sonriendo a su amiga quien asintió feliz.

—Demos lo mejor nya~ —animada —por cierto —buscando en su mochila una carpeta que mostró a su mayor —¡tengo más fotos del entrenador Yukimura de joven nya ~! —corazones parecían flotar a su alrededor mientras abrazaba su carpeta.

—Koneko, deja de soñar con un imposible —seria.

Con una mueca de disgusto la vio —mira quien lo dice, la que busca vídeos de Tsurugi Kyousuke cuando joven nya ~ —aquello sonrojo a la otra.

—Solo, me parece que sus técnicas son buenas, tal vez de ahí pueda formar mi próxima técnica —se escudo la chica mirando a otro lado.

Un fuerte estallido hizo volar autos, personas y crear una gran nube de humo a dos calles donde ambas chicas se encontraban; ambulancias y patrullas comenzaron a llegar al lugar, la gente ya rodeaba la zona en espera de escuchar que pasó.

Más, otro estruendo se escuchó más adelante, ocasionando igual o más daños que el anterior. La gente corría a resguardarse en locales cercanos, miéntras otros más valientes y curiosos iban a ver lo que paso.

—¿Qué está pasando nya ~? —abrazada a Kaeru, Koneko retenía las lágrimas del susto.

—¿Atentado? No lo creo, ¿o si? —se cuestionaba la chica.

—Alcanse a escuchar que el equipo de fútbol de la secundaria Fuyukawa y la de Himiko iban en los camiones donde pasaron ambos accidentes —escucho Kaeru a una pareja hablar.

 _«Jugadores de... ¿Himiko dijo? »_ su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, aquella secundaria era a la que asistía antes de ingresar al segundo año en Kidokawa.

El día soleado se transformó en nublado con fuertes ráfagas de viento, el cielo se volvió negro cenizo y el aire quemaba al sólo roce. Gotas de lava comenzaron a caer, por lo que más rápido posible se resguardaron bajo un edificio abandonado.

Diez eternos minutos pasaron, cuando todas las televisoras comenzaron a transmitir el mismo canal.

—Se reporta un estado de emergencia en los países de Japón, Inglaterra, Estados Unidos y Brasil; la guardia nacional ya está preparando los refugios más seguros donde albergar a los ciudadanos, por favor, no salgan de sus hogares hasta nuevo aviso —informo el hombre del noticiero.

—Ya 135 jugadores de esta ciudad han sido transportados —aseguro el chico por su celular —ya está en proceso la segunda carga —y antes de poder seguir hablando, detuvo a escasos centímetros de su nuca una ladrillo.

—Kaeru nya ~... —sorprendida y asustada musitó Koneko.

La risa del chico burlona enfurecía cada vez más a Kaeru quien empuñaba con rabia —si huyes como cobarde o me pides perdón de rodillas te perdonaré esté hecho —ofrecio Iian de orbes dorados y cabello en melena color marrón.

—¡¿Eres el causante de esto?! —le señaló la chica, el otro solo se encogió de hombros y asintió con una sonrisa.

—Si, algo así, hubiera preferido Estados Unidos pero, perdí en piedra papel y tijera —se burlaba el joven mientras veían como la chica era consumida por la rabia —?A ti que te pasa? ¿No me te...? —pero antes de poder terminar, la chica le lanzó otro ladrillo.

—Parece que en verdad... Quieres morir —su celular se transformó en un balón dorado con detalles negros.

El tiempo a su alrededor se detuvo y el espacio se vol lo gris, siendo sólo ellos tres consiente de lo que pasaba.

—Kaeru nya~ —llamo preocupada Koneko a su amiga quien quedó unos segundos en shock.

El balón fue lanzado al aire, de este salieron espinas con las puntas saliéndose llamas —¡ **Explosión cortante**! —realizando una chilena invertida, el balón salió disparado directamente a Kaeru.

—¡ **Brisa del norte**! —una fuerte ráfaga de viento helada apago las llamas del balón, el cual salió desviado a otra dirección junto al chico.

—Esa técnica... —sus ojos dieron con un chico de orbes grises y cabello corto negro opaco —Hatori —nombro al chico quien tenía raspones y hematomas aún sangrando.

El capitán y defensa del equipo de la secundaria Himiko: Hatori Yuuki, y es compañero de Kaeru la había protegido; su cuerpo cayo al suelo al no soportarlo más, este temblaba del dolor.

Ambas chicas fueron a socorrerle con prisa.

—Tranquilo Hatori, todo estará bien —decia la chica quitándose la chaqueta y colocandosela.

—Tengo desinfectante y vendas nya~ comenzando a limpiar el área Koneko y empezar a desinfectarla.

—No se preocupen por mi... Deben ocultarse —decia adolorido —Kaeru, vayanse —serio, la joven lo pensó un poco pero asintió —pero te llevaremos con nosotras —.

Tomandolo cada una por un brazo, mientras Iian salía de su vértigo por aquel tiró, ambas chicas se llevaban a Hatori a un lugar seguro; una cafetería les ayudo con el chico y además dándoles refugió, más antes de que Kaeru pudiese entrar, fue tomada fuertemente por un látigo y lanzada al aire.

—A donde crees que vas, bastarda —colerido, Iian caminaba hacia ella quien todos ante el fuerte golpe en su espalda.

Tratando de ponerse en pie, Iian estuvo a punto de azotarla de nuevo contra el suelo con su látigo, cuando este fue tomado con facilidad del otro extremo por un chico encapuchado.

—¿Terminaste tu trabajo aquí para poder estar jugando? —su voz sería provocó nerviosismo en el joven quien negó —entonces, ve a terminarlo —.

Sin trabas ni contradicciones, salió de ahi con prisa a seguir con su trabajo; girándose a la chica, le extendió su mano para ayudarla —¿te hizo mucho daño? —.

Con desconfianza, tomó la mano y con un impulso se puso en pie, negando a la pregunta.

—Ya veo —buscando en sus bolsillos, saco dos celulares similares a los de Iian —toma, aún si me traiciona, te los dos —.

—¿Traicionar? —rechazando los aparatos —¿quien te crees tú? —.

Sonriendo, tomó la mano de la chica y le entrego los celulares, que al final fueron tres; con mal humor y sin poder hacer más, ya que el chico se desvaneció como ceniza en el aire.

—¡Kaeru! ¡La ciudad nya~ —grito asustada Koneko al ver como todo se iba consumiendo.

—Demonios... —mirando con odio los celulares, no tuvo más opción.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _ **[Tiempo actual]**_

—Desde aquel momento, Kaeru y yo buscamos la manera de librarnos de esto, pero a la vez no, ya que no queremos que pasen más cosas nya~ —resumio después de contar aquel momento todo que vivieron.

—Que mal la pasaron —dijo con tristeza Taiyou —¿entonces el futuro...? —.

Koneko negó —no hay un futuro o pasado ya para nosotros los humanos —.

—¿Humanos? —cuestiono Yukimura.

—Al parecer no son humanos lo que hacen esto nya~ —.

—Claro, es lo más acertado —resumio Tsurugi —y a lo que vimos, y hemos vivido, puede que algún ser de otro mundo tenga que ver con esto —.

—¿Ozrock? —cuestiono Shindou.

Kyousuke negó —al final quedó en ayudar a Lalaya y Katora con todo lo que paso, con tal de quedar a mano por todo lo que paso —.

—Como podrían quedar a mano después de... —suspiro

—Sera mejor ver la manera de componer esto —hablo Makoto, mirando como todo se encontraba en silencio y sin movimiento.

—¡Chicos! —las voz de Tenma resonó por el lugar.

—Tenma —dijeron todos al unisono.

—¡Bastardo! ¡¿Dónde estás?! —hablo Midori mirando a todos lados.

—Chicos, escuchar por favor —intervino Haruna.

—Tenma iba a ser secuestrado por ese chico que nos retó —informo Kidou.

—Entrenador ¿estan bien? —pregunto Taiyou.

—Si, pero dado a lo sucedido con lo que seguro les contó Koneko de la situación, iremos por ustedes —siguio Kidou serio.

—No —se rehusó Hakuryuu —si los saxofón de aquí fue por que no deben volver, nosotros resolveremos esto —.

—Haku tiene razón —le apoyo Minamisawa.

 _«¿Haku? »_ penso Kurama algo molesto.

—Ustedes quédense donde estén, no se preocupen por nosotros —aseguro Atsushi, sorprendiendo a los presentes.

—Minamisasa... —musito casi inaudible Tenma, quien asíntio —haremos nuestro esfuerzo nosotros también —.

El sucumbir del suelo los saco todos de la charla para darse cuenta tarde que bajo sus pies comenzaron a abrirse grietas.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _ **[Tiempo actual]**_

—¡Pero que! —exclamo furioso el chico en una batalla de ver quien se apodera del esférico.

— _Así que si fue cierto, carne fresca —hablo el chico mientras su balón se tornaba rojo como el metal en el fuego —ya me tocaba divertirme —._

 _Cada paso que el joven daba, Hikaru y Kariya lo retrocedían, siendo Matatagi quien se enfrentará a la situación —¿también fuiste enviando aquí? —pregunto siguiéndole la mirada._

 _Pasando de una mano a la otra el balón, el chico asintió —así como ustedes, fui enviando a este infierno, pero ya no lo es tanto —cazandolos, o más bien tratando de —hay que aprender a sobrevivir de alguna manera, y a demás, quiero ser un sucesor, pero para ello, te voy que teniendo ciertos "dones" —._

— _¿Sobrevivir? ¿Dones? —cuestiono Hayato, tratando de tener más información con la cual poder sostenerse y hallar una salida._

— _Mira, soy más de entrar en acción, y no quiero que esos sujetos vengan de nuevo por mi —sonriendo, saboreo como si fuese a degustar un manjar —espero que sus atributos sean buenos —._

 _Lanzando el balón en lo alto, este fue rodeado por corrientes de lava ardientes —¡_ _ **descenso volcánico!**_ _—pateando el balón con fuerza, este descendió como lava, consumiendo todo a su paso._

— _¡_ _ **Red del cazador!**_ _—intervino Masaki creando su roja red, la cual no duro del todo y fue incinerado rápidamente por el fuego._

— _¡_ _ **Muro de hierro!**_ _—un gran muro surgió del suelo, parando el recorrido de la lava._

— _Al fin te encontramos, Devon —hablo serio Hiroto junto a Fubuki, quienes llegaron a lado de Hayato._

— _Ustedes de nuevo —el muro bajo, dejando ver a Teresa, quien poseía el balón bajo su pie derecho —esta batalla no es de ustedes, ¡apartanse! —._

— _Haz hecho daño a otros jugadores —siguio Fubuki —un verdadero jugador respeta a su oponente y juega limpiamente —._

— _Las reglas de aquí, no dicen eso —corriendo para conseguir el esférico, dos chicos más salieron a su ayuda desde los adentros de la selva._

—¡Entrenador Fubuki! —abrazo con lágrimas como las que derrama una chica al ver una película de terror.

—Ya paso, ya pasó —pasaba suavemente su mano por los cabellos del chico quien temblaba.

—Teres Tolue —se presentaba el argentino a Matatagi, quien le estrechaba la mano —y creo que ya conocen a Fubuki y Hiroto por lo visto —viendo como Hikaru no se separaba de Fubuki y Kariya de Hiroto.

—Usted fue jugador de fútbol, buena su técnica, aunque dudo que pueda detener mis tiros —alardeo un poco Matatagi antes de adentrarse en el asunto, poniéndose serio —¿qué es este lugar? —.

—El chico que les reto se llama Devon, busca ser parte de uno de los cuatro equipos malditos de este mundo —comenzo a hablar Hiroto —"Yul'boria" —.

—Pero, si ustedes son... —hablo Kariya.

—¿Jovenes? —acompleto Fubuki —llegaron a nuestro tiempo, causando también daños y problemas —.

—Daños y problemas... ¡Entonces los demás están...! —se alarmó Hikaru.

—Tranquilo —le detuvo Shirou —no quise decir eso —.

—Pero lo hiciste —regaño de cierta manera Teres a lo que Hiroto asentía.

—Jugadores de todas las epocas y lugares están aquí, sólo para ser el espectáculo de alguien —finalizo Hiroto.

—Entretenimiento... —musito Matatagi a lo que Hiroto asintió.

—¡ **Lanza de Hades!** —escuharon los presentes, Devon lanzó una larga, oscura y puntiaguda lanza que dió al hombro de Fubuki.

Gruñendo por el dolor, fue llevado por la fuerza de la lanza a las olas del mar y aún más dentro de las aguas; Teres y los demás al ir a socorrerle, cuatro chicos les detuvieron el paso.

—No dejaré que ustedes hechen a perder mis planes ¡sere un sucesor! —lanzandose al ataque junto a sus compañeros.

Fubuki veía como la superficie y el se alejaban con rapidez, la presión del agua comenzó a hacerle presión en su cuerpo y sus pulmones comenzaban aire.

 _«¿Quién eres tú? »_ escucho una voz resonando en su cabeza.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _ **[Tiempo actual]**_

—Segun la leyenda que supimos de esta planeta, hay ocho equipos oficiales, cuatro positivos y cuatro negativos, convivían tranquilamente cada uno por su lado —paro Gurami.

—¿Y luego? —quiso saber Nishizono quedando con la duda de lo demás.

—No está completa toda la información —resumio Kazuto al no ver respuesta por parte de los demás.

—Yul'boria... Nunca e escuchado de ella —trataba de recordar si en verdad nunca escucho de ella Kirino, pero su mente no parecía tener información alguna de aquel planeta.

—Es por que no es de su galaxia —respondio Kazerma —si no de Falam Medius —.

—Un planeta que no participó en el Gran Celestial Galaxy y que además sería también refugiado —añadio Rugel.

—Que si mi hermano lo sabe todo, es genial —alagaba Gandales, hasta que cayó en cuenta de algo —¿por qué no participó? —.

—No se sabe, sólo la princesa Lalaya y Ozrock —respondio Rugel.

—¡Pero si en verdad eres fantástico hermano! —.

—No digas más Gandales, no digas más —.

—¿Estos dos fueron participes en el torneo? —pregunto en bajo Kirino a Nishizono quien asintió recordando los partidos con ellos, resbalándose una gota tras la nuca.

—Muchas preguntas con las respuestas flotando en el aire —dijo Minaho sonriente —interesante —.

En eso, un grupo mixto de jóvenes les rodeo, cada uno con un balón en mano.

—Vaya —hablo la chica —al fin los encontramos —mirando a Gurami, Kazerma, Rugel y Gandales.

—Y al parecer hay nuevos —dijo un chico observando a Nishizono, Minaho, Manabe y Kirino, por el cual sus ojos se volvieron corazones.

—¡¿Ustedes de nuevo?! —cuestiono con las manos en la nuca Gandales —si creí que los perdimos a medio camino del bosque.

—Bueno, la presa en algún momento debe salir —dijo la chica que hablo al principio.

La tensión podía hasta llegar en el aire, cualquier movimiento podía desatar un desastre en aquel momento.

 _«Un planeta que no tuvo relación con el torneo Gran Celestial Galaxy, pero que sería refugiado; cuatro equipos positivos y cuatro negativos, más lo que pasó... ¿Qué hay detras de todo esto? »_ penso entre serio y excitado Minaho por la situación.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _ **[Tiempo actual]**_

—Vaya... —se recostó en el suelo Ibuki usando sus manos como almohada para su cabeza —entonces... ¿Estamos en un planeta lejos de nuestro sistema solar? —.

—Los cuatro equipos positivos parece que dormitan, por lo que los negativos se han estado encargando de tomar decisiones libres y tomar seres para serse más fuertes —dijo Suzuno.

—¿Atributos? —cuestiono Hayami.

—Le dicen así a la esencia de un jugador, sus técnicas y dotes —explico Edgar.

—Chicos que roben tu poder como quien dice. ¿Es posible? —cuestiono Hayami.

—Ya he visto muchas cosas y vivido, creeme, eso no me impresiona o sorprende ya —respondio Suzuno.

—Mas bien, otros seres como nosotros quieren ser más fuertes para ser sucesores —siguio Fidio —y no sólo eso, parece que están buscando sus "descendientes" —.

—¿Descendientes? —pregunto Munemasa —son ancianos o que —.

—Es lo único que supimos de la gente que vimos —dijo Valentinas.

—¿Vieron? —cuestionaron al unisono Hayami y Munemasa.

Suzuno asintió —es un planeta, obvio tendría que ver gente —.

—No podemos ocultar la para siempre —cambio drásticamente de tema Edgar —nos enfrentaremos con todo —.

—Casi te derrotan de no ser por nosotros le recordó Suzuno.

—Aun así tiene razón —le apoyo Fidio —escondidos no lograremos nada —.

—Creo que esperaremos a mañana —señalo Suzuno a Ibuki quien se había quedado dormido en el suelo.

 _«Que despreocupado »_ penso Fuusuke, recordándole a Nagumo, sonrió en sus adentros para luego entristecer _«tenias que protegerle... ¿eh? »_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _ **[Diez años atrás...]**_

 _Ambos reían sin cesar por un chiste que Nagumo había dicho, Afuro no podía para de reír, lo que le gustaba a Nagumo, junto yo a ellos y con su expresion fría, Fuusuke les miraba con cierto celo._

— _Ese estuvo bueno Suzuno ¿En verdad no te da risa? —cuestiono Terumi con una lágrima resbalándose por el borde del ojo ante tanta risa._

— _Para ti todo es risa lo que haga el baboso de Nagumo —cruzado de brazos._

— _Tu no tienes sentido del humor es lo que pasa —dijo Haruya._

— _Y tu cerebro —le respondió Suzuno, comenzando como todos los días, a pelear._

— _Un día terminarán casados —afirmo Terumi al ver como siempre se peleaba aquel par y al día siguiente andaban como si nada._

 _De un momento a otro, el cielo se volvio negro con destellos púrpuras y rojos, centellas y truenos resonando, con ello el grito de la gente, huyendo y corriendo._

— _¿Pero qué? —gruño molesto Nagumo, para luego detectar y devolver con fuerza un tíro dirigido a Afuro —¡¿Quién fue?! —._

 _Chasqueando la lengua molesto, la chica dió un salto doble recuperando su balón —_ _ **¡danza de la muerte!**_ _—el balón se vio envuelto en fantasmas que chillaban cual rechinidos, haciendo que los tres se cubrieran los oídos._

 _En aquel descuido, la joven en de cabellos largos lilas con orbes rojo fuego tomó de la muñeca a Afrodi, y con la libre tomó el balón que en su camino se volvió un teléfono portátil._

 _Un portal se abrió al presionar los números —¡oye! —Nagumo se lanzó a ayudar a Terumi, quien forcejeaba por soltarse._

 _Al querer ayudar a Haruya, Suzuno no logro entrar, quedando solo. Jugadores extraños con un balón idéntico al de la chica andaban de un lado al otro, retando a cada ser que supiera usar un balón de fútbol._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _ **[Presente]**_

—Entrenador Endou —alegre, Tenma se lanzo a un joven Endou.

En eso, los cuerpos de Yuuichi, Haruna y Kidou desaparecieron, haciendo gritar a Tenma quien tarde, no pudo ayudarles.

—Tranquilo Tenma, ellos están bien —trato de calmar Kaeru al chico.

—¡Pero desaparecieron! —.

—No lo hicieron, bueno, si pero no —al escuchar aquella voz, se giró, sus ojos brillaron de alegria mientras su sonrisa se ensanchó al igual que la del jóven de cabellos y orbes color menta.

—Es bueno verte Tenma —saludo Fey sonriente.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _ **Nota de autor: espero que la espera y retardo salieran lo que leyeron, el tiempo y la imaginación no me coinciden. Saludos.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Anime: Inazuma Eleven.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Título: "Una vez más."**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **«Capítulo 4 / 10»**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Decleimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece y/o personajes secundarios agregados, sola la historia y unos secundarios.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Advertencia: parejas hetero y Yaoi, OC's secundarios, se recomienda si no te gusta nada de esto, por favor, no leas más, a menos que seas curioso.**_

 _ **Personaje de: alita210100 y prima de.**_

 _ **. . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

 _ **[Actualidad]**_

—¡Fubuki! —exclamaron Hiroto y Teres al ver a su amigo lanzado al agua por aquella lanza.

Hiroto como los demás intentaron ir a ayudarle, pero Devon y sus compañeros les impidieron el paso, teniendo solamente una opción, vencerlos, y rápido.

—Saben como funciona esto —hablo Devon llamando su atención.

Tras de él se reunieron sus dos campañeros; Hiroto gruñó molesto, desde que lo vio, le había irritado como nunca.

—Una batalla de tres, quien llegue primero a la isla de adelante gana —puso el reto Ikaro, un joven de piel oscura como su cabello en una trenza y orbes morados.

Li' Gon, el tercero de piel vainilla y orbes aguamarinas con cabellos platinados lanzó su esférico donde Hikaru y Kariya, este al chasquido de sus dedos se hizo una jaula, impidiendoles salir.

—¡Qué demonios! —exclamo Kariya jalando el enrejado de metal en vano, ya que estás no se movían ni un milímetro.

—Kariya, Hikaru —preocupado, Hiroto fue con ellos, en un vano intento de ayudarlos.

Por otro lado, Teres era retenido por Ikaro, quien no le dejaba acercarse al agua. El tiempo corría, segundos en los que la vida de Fubuki peligraba.

—Terminemos con esto —serio, llamo Hayato a Teres y Hiroto, los tres quienes quedaban libres —entre más rápido acabemos esto, sacaremos a Fubuki de aquí, así que empecemos —.

Los otros dos asintieron, Hikaru junto a Kariya comenzaban a excavar con sus manos para salir de ahí y ayudar mientras tanto a Shirou, pero el largo del enrejado no parecía tener fin.

Cada uno en su posición, a la cuenta de tres el esférico de Teres daría la salida, los seis se lanzaron al agua, nadando lo más rápido posible; Devon con Ikaro y Li' Gon por ganar el poder de los cinco, Hayato, Teres y Hiroto para rescatar a Fubuki y Kariya con Hikaru.

El agua clara y tibia, era también pesada y gelatinosa, haciéndoles un poco difícil avanzar.

 _«Reciste Fubuki... »_ sin poder ver a su amigo, aquella impotencia le quemaba el alma.

— _ **¡Triton de las profundidades, Gare! —**_ invoco Li' Gon su espíritu, al cual se montó sobre su hombro y fue con mayor velocidad a la isla.

—¡Eso es trampa! —señalo Teres.

—No pusimos ni pusieron reglas —se burló Devon.

—¡Aahh! —en un intento por saltar lo más alto posible Hayato, caía al agua sin lograr nada; intentando así varias veces.

—¿Pero que quiere...? —mirandolo, Hiroto cayó en cuenta —Teres ayudemos —.

El mencionado sin oponerse, hizo lo que Kiyama le dijo, y tomando cada uno el pie de Matatagi, le ayudaron a impulsarse con fuerza. Destellos y luces azules envolvieron a Hayato, volviéndose un halcón azul que voló por el cielo, pasando a Li' Gon y estar a poco de la isla.

El balón de Devon después de ser usado como lanza, volvió a él; tomandolo lo lanzó al aire y chuto una chilena —¡ _ **Tiro oscuro v3!**_ —el esférico se vio envuelto en llamas negras y púrpuras.

Antes de que el balón pudiese darle a Hayato, un gran torrente de hielo se elevó en forma de ola, mandando el esférico a su dueño quien lo recibió con dificultad. Dentro de aquel torrente, se lograba ver la silueta de Fubuki, más sus ojos brillaban en un azul grisáceo.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _ **[Cientos de años atrás...]**_

Yul'boria, que significa ocho caminos. El universo, extenso y hermoso, albergando cientos de estrellas y mundos, seres diferente con vidas distintas; este en su caso, el primer ser de aquel lugar: Yuu, el Dios de aquel lugar, tomó polvo de las estrellas y agua de los mundos para crear ese planeta.

Sumergido en la oscuridad de ese sistema, decidió hacer ocho divinidades con su poder, sólo él sería mayor; Luz y Oscuridad, hermanos y enemigos, unidos como una moneda.

Naturaleza, vida, renacimiento: Tierra; pureza y paz, una melodía que te transporta a lo más tranquilo de tu ser: Agua; calor y pasión, lucha por lo que más quieres sin perderte en el camino: Fuego; transiende, muévete y se tú con el todo: Aire.

Ilumina los cielos y mantén los pies firmes en la tierra: Trueno; congela el tiempo, pero no los sentidos: Hielo. Sus hijos, sus herederos. Como en todos los mundos, debía de ver seres inferiores a ellos con los cuales alimentarse de su fé, esperanzas y sueños, surgió el pueblo de aquel mundo.

Personas con sentimientos, sueños y deseos, tercos y rebeldes, postrandose ante aquel en el que creían; de piel vainilla o morena, cabellos púrpuras, rojizos o platinos en larga cabellera atada o suelta; orbes grandes bien marcados de los extremos en negro y de colores rubí, amatista o esmeralda.

Un mundo, un reino, edificando una sociedad. Lleno de júbilo por lo que había hecho, decidió dejar aquello a sus hijos, dejando que se hicieran cargo de todo, entró en un sueño profundo, hasta no hace mucho...

—¿Acaso no les importa lo que hice hice para ustedes? —cuestiono a sus hijos con voz suave.

Mirándose entre sí, ninguno respondía, la espaciosa e iluminada estancia de cristal y diamantes era su salón de reuniones con sus hijos.

Alzándose de su asiento, aquel de luz amarilla decidió hablar —parece que te importa mas los seres inferiores que creaste antes que nosotros —.

—Ama a cada uno de ustedes que salió de mis entrañas, amo el mundo que hice, y por supuesto amo a cada ser que hice de esta tierra —.

—¿Nos comparas con ellos? —salio disparado de su asiento con llamas de irá aquel de destellos carmesí.

—No e dicho eso —.

—Cierto, aún no lo haz dicho —musito aquel de chispas amarillas —aparte, no entiendo que es lo que te molesta —.

—¿No lo saben? —aquel de luz blanca y brillos sin iguales como un diamante reflejo en el estanque de plata en medio de la sala lo que pasaba.

Odio, avaricia, celos, rencor, sentimientos impuros que iban en aumento.

—Ustedes son el reflejo de esos seres, ellos nacieron de sus sentimientos, por lo tanto, veo en ellos lo que ustedes son —explico.

La estancia volvió a quedar en silencio, sólo las imágenes de su pueblo se veían en las aguas del estanque.

—Crei que podrían ser dignos de mi trono por igual, pero me equivoqué —aquello saco a todos de sus pensamientos —tendran que buscar a su heredero de entre los confines del espacio y tiempo —decreto su padre.

—¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?! ¿Por qué deberíamos de hacerlo? —se alzó en irá un blanco ser como su padre, pero con chispas plateadas.

—Quiero decir que, no vivirán más si no tienen el poder, sabiduría y tacto para seguir viviendo, y eso, hijos míos, sólo lo sabrán a través de los ojos de otro ser —.

—Me niego —se opuso aquel de luz ambarina —no necesito de ello, si tengo fuerza propia —.

—Vas contra nuestro padre —hablo una luz oscura con destellos plateados — contra de nosotros —.

— _ **Ambar**_ tiene razón —le apoyo la luz amarilla —¿acaso no tenemos fuerza para resolver esto nosotros mismos? —mirando a cada uno de sus hermanos — _ **Emerald, Azure, Aqua**_ —mirando a sus tres hermanos que no habían dicho aún palabra alguna.

—Si padre quiere que busquemos a alguien, en nuestra gente lo encontraremos —mas la negativa de su padre le puso en duda.

—Nuestro pueblo no deberá verse afectado por esto ¿entienden? —

—¿Qué quieres ganar con esto? —molesto cuestionó la llama carmesí —si quieres eliminarnos, hazlo —.

—Eso sería darles el camino fácil —suspiro el mayor ante lo testarudo que eran sus hijos.

—Tengo otra sugerencia, si padre lo permite —hablo casi inaudible una luz azul grisácea, recibiendo aprobación por su padre de continuar —he escuchado sobre un método pasivo de resolver los asuntos —.

—¿Cúal es? —.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _ **[Actualmente...]**_

—Parece que mi hermano _**Azure**_ a despertado —hablo la luz amarilla sintiendo la presencia de su hermano al emanar un frío abrazador.

La blanca estancia con grandes pilares con enredaderas de rosas blancas le adornaban, piso de cristal y techado de vidrio cortado en forma de estrellas.

Sobre una gran cama de blancas sábanas se encontraba Terumi en un profundo sueño de confusión, deseo y miedo.

 _Caminaba por los caminos de un verde y frondoso parque, con coloridas flores y gente alegre, junto a él, Nagumo y Suzuno peleaban como diario, siendo este quien les separara._

— _Pudrete —._

— _Muerete —ante aquello, Suzuno se fue con irá._

— _Fuusuke espera —intento detenerle Afuro para arreglar como siempre las cosas, pero fue tomado por Nagumo y abrazado de la cintura por este —Haruya... —._

— _Dejalo, ya se le pasará... O morirá —hablo sin sentimiento en sus palabras, pero su mirada sobre el reflejaban deseo._

— _¿Como dices eso? Sabes que con eso no se juega —intentaba soltarse Afuro, Haruya le puso contra un árbol —deja de jugar —molesto, se removió incómodo._

— _¿Quién está jugando? —serio, sujeto a ambos lados las muñecas de Afuro —te amo Terumi, y eso es lo que a Suzuno le molesta, mi amor por ti —acercando su rostro al de Afuro._

 _Negando, intentaba mantenerse aunque sea un poco lejos de Haruya —basta Nagumo... En serio —sus ojos se cristalizaron de lágrimas._

Removiéndose, las mejillas de Afuro se colorearon en un hermoso tono rosado mientras su ropas se pegaban por el sudor que comenzó a producir.

—Afuro Terumi, tú serás mi envase, pero para ello, tengo que sacar todo tu poder que haz guardado —hablo la luz amarilla, acariciando suavemente los cabellos rubios de Terumi.

En otra de las habitaciones de aquel majestuoso santuario, Haruya Nagumo se encontraba atado junto a Rococo Urupa y Mac Robingo.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _ **[Actualmente...]**_

Fey y Tenma se fundieron en un gran y eufórico abrazo, sentimientos y recuerdos emergieron del pecho de Matsukaze, quien derramó unas cuantas lágrimas.

—Kidou, Haruna y Yuuichi fueron absorbidos por el tiempo/espacio —explico o eso intento Fey a Tenma, este solo ladeó la cabeza, Rune suspiro.

—Sabes sus planes, por eso nos trajeron aquí —afirmo más que pregunto Goenji, Kaeru y Fey se vieron, siendo ella quien asintiera.

—Tenemos que ayudarlos, a todos, no puedo quedarme a mirar con los brazos cruzados —dijo Endou chocando su puño contra su palma de la mano.

—Los entiendo que quieran ayudar a sus compañeros y amigos, yo también quise en su momento ayudarlos, pero creanme, es mejor para ustedes estar aquí —dijo Kaeru ante la fría mirada de Goenji.

—Como viste Tenma, Akio Fudou del pasado nos está ayudando, así como Hiroto Kiyama, Teres Tolue y Shirou Fubuki —siguió Rune —lo que dice Goenji es cierto, supe el por qué los quieren y el por qué hacen esto aquellos seres —.

Tomando aire, comenzó a hablar —en el futuro, tiempo más delante que el de Kaeru y Koneko, en mi futuro, comenzó a desaparecer mucha gente relacionada con el futbol como les pasó a ustedes, a diferencia, nadie sufrió ningún daño, ni siquiera la ciudad —pauso mirando a Endou —quien dirigía a esas personas eras tú, Endou, junto a Tenma, Tsurugi y Goenji —.

Los mencionados quedaron en shock por aquella confesión, Fey continúo —mi padre junto a Wandaba y yo junto a otros integrantes de varios equipos nos unimos para hacerle frente y saber por qué hacían eso —.

—Diversión y poder —le siguió Kaeru —Yul'boria fue creado por Yuu, el Dios creador, con ello, creo a sus hijos quienes serían sus descendientes, pero al ver sus comportamientos por medio de su gente, dolido tuvo que encontrar una solución para que sus hijos sean dignos de el, y poder descansar en los confines del espacio como anteriormente lo había hecho —.

— _ **Azure**_ , congela el tiempo, pero no los sentidos —cual frase dijo Fey —dio una opción aparte de la que su padre había hecho, y era usar el futbol como medio para resolver de manera pasiva sus diferencias y opiniones —.

—Y algo salió mal de ahí —intervino Goenji, dando como siempre en el blanco no solo en las conversaciones.

— _ **Ambar,**_ que significa Luz, y _**Belenus,**_ calor y pasión, lucha por lo que más quieres sin perderte en el camino;se encontraban en contra de ello, uniéndoseles _**Raijin,**_ trueno y _**Fujin,**_ viento —.

—Sigo sin entender nada —decia Matsukaze jalandose los cabellos.

—Se hicieron los partidos, pero todos resultaron ser fuertes, al punto de casi destruir su propio mundo, _**Kuroi,**_ gemelo de _**Ambar**_ y ser la oscuridad intento hablar con su gemelo y parar esto, pero se negó, durmiendo a su hermano en alguna parte de su mundo —mirando Fey a Tenma, quien intentaba comprender aquello —de manera ajena y con trampas, _**Ambar**_ y _**Belenus**_ vencieron a sus hermanos —.

—Quiere decir que no funcionó el futbol con ellos, por lo que se fueron a la opción de su padre de buscar a su heredero como reflejo de sus emociones y sentimientos —le explico a detalle Endou a Tenma, siendo esté junto a los demás presentes sorprendidos por lo dicho y salido de la boca de Mamoru, quien les vio frunciendo el ceño —¿creen que solo pienso en fútbol y que no capto las cosas? —.

Rune, Matsubara y Tenma negaron, Goenji tosió leve desviando la mirada.

—El punto es que ustedes le son de gran importancia, si los atrapan, volverá a pasar todo el mal para todos —finalizo Matsubara.

—Entonces esta es la segunda vez que pasa ¿cómo es que no lo recordamos? —cuestiono con mano en la barbilla Shuuya pensando.

—Es por que manipulados el espacio/tiempo con facilidad, sus recuerdos son parte de esa combinación, así que, así lo hiciéramos veinte veces, no lo recordarían por que no entraría en ese campo —respondio un chico de piel morena, cabello platinado atado y largo a media pantorrilla y expresivos ojos color esmeralda, con un tatuaje de una flor debajo de su ojo derecho, su cuerpo emanaba un aura pasivo —soy _**Emerald,**_ _naturaleza, vida y renacimiento:_ Tierra, uno de los ocho —se presento el joven ante Tenma, Endou y Goenji —y eso no fue todo, ni todo es como dijeron, hay más... —.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _ **[Actualidad...]**_

La chica jalo sus cabellos con irá rechinando las muelas —¡otra vez no! —exclamo a todo pulmón saltando de la rabia miéntras los demás corrían en búsqueda de sus presas.

 _Rodeados por aquellos chicos y sin tener algo con que defenderse, no tenían escapatoria alguna, o eso creía._

— _ **¡Mirad, un platillo volante! —**_ _dijeron al unisono como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo para decirlo Rugel, Gandales y Minaho._

 _Los perseguidores miraron tras de ello por efecto de la técnica, dándoles el tiempo justo a los demás de salir corriendo._

—No a pasado esa técnica de moda —rio para si Minaho.

—Esa es la técnica de la que nos hablaste —con una gota tras la nuca, Shinsuke asintió. Kirino sólo río nervioso por una técnica tan simple, pero efectiva.

—Tenemos que ocultarnos lo mejor posible —ordeno Gurami.

—Claro que no —se negó Minaho —tenemos que encontrar las respuestas a las cuestionables, de otro modo nunca saldremos de aquí —.

—No tenemos con que defendernos —se opuso Manabe a Minaho —seria arriesgado y con lo poco, pero seguro que sabemos por el momento es suficiente —.

—Estoy a favor de Kazuto —le siguió Kirino —aun si es arriesgado, más lo será solo estarnos ocultando sin saber nada —.

—¿Acaso están mal de la cabeza humanos? —cuestiono Kazerma —aun con o sin algo con que defendernos, nos superan en número —.

—Tenma estaría de acuerdo con apoyar a Minaho —dijo Nishizono.

—¡Ya lo que sea! —grito Gandales fastidiado de la decisión.

Aún teniendo pocas probabilidades, Gurami, Kazerma y Manabe no tuvieron más opción que seguir a Minaho. Los planes en la cabeza de Minaho se iban formando poco a poco, hasta que a un poco menos de 70 metros de distancia divisaron lo que sería la playa de la isla.

 _«Tendremos más espacio en la playa... »_ pensó Minaho, más antes de decir palabra alguna, cayó por un barranco hacia abajo.

Los demás alcanzaron a detenerse, pero este siguió y siguió cuesta abajo. Tomando otra ruta, bajaron tratando de seguirle, pero era difícil ya que había tomado más velocidad.

Deteniéndose al chocar contra algo, su cabeza le daba vueltas así como su estómago queriendo regresar el desayuno, su vista movía todo lo que veía; le costó ponerse en pie, siendo ayudado por alguien.

—Minaho —llamo alegre Hikaru, siendo Kariya quien le ayudará a levantarse —sabia que alguien vendría a ayudarnos —.

—¿Quién que...? —cuestiono para luego verlos ya bien en sus cinco sentidos —Hikaru, Kariya ¿qué hacen encerrados? —.

—¿Y tu de donde saliste? —cuestiono Kariya.

—¡Minaho! —llamo Manabe al chico quien se giró a verlos.

—¡Kariya! ¡Hikaru! —alegres por verlos dijo Nishizono, Kirino sonrió feliz.

—Cierto ¡no hay tiempo! —señalando al agua, donde el torrente de hielo seguía con Fubuki dentro y a los demás en una batalla de técnicas.

—¿Es... El entrenador Fubuki? —cuestiono Kirino pasmado como los demás por aquella escena.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _ **[Minutos atrás...]**_

Su vista comenzó a serse nula, sus oídos no podían ya escuchar nada ante la presión del agua y sus pulmones no soportaban más; la lanza había desaparecido de su hombro y ahora era solo el quien no podía nadar a la superficie.

 _«¿Quién eres tú?»_ escucho una voz suave casi inaudible.

Todo a su alrededor desapareció, la brisa moviendo su cabello y ropas mojadas, tosió sacando el agua que había tomado, recuperando oxígeno perdido, su vista aún nublada sólo podía distinguir una sombra.

Una estancia amplia con grandes estantes repletos de libros. Cuadros de pinturas de diferentes tiempos, el techo de vidrio cortado en forma de remolinos y el suelo y paredes de mármol con pilares de plata con grabados en un escrito extraño.

Cuando se recuperó casi del todo miro con atención el lugar donde estaban, llenándose de preguntas ¿acaso no estaba bajo el agua? ¿que pasó con los demás? Su mente armaba preguntas por segundo.

—Me haz despertado —escucho la misma voz —¿quién eres tú? —le volvió a preguntar.

—Soy Fubuki Shirou —respondio —¿dónde estoy? —.

—Estabas a punto de morir, sólo sé que estaba durmiendo y de pronto te ví —confeso con sinceridad aquel ser de destellos azul grisáceos.

—¿Durmiendo? —aquello le pareció aún más extraño que el hecho de haber aparecido en aquella habitación —¿por qué...? Más bien ¿dónde dormias? —cuestiono Fubuki.

—Pues, supongo que en los arrecifes de la playa —respondio no muy seguro.

—¡¿En los arrecifes?! —exclamo, para luego darse cuenta de que —¿dónde está? —.

—Estoy frente de ti, el destello azul —dijo moviéndose de un lado al otro.

Abriendo los ojos como platos, Fubuki retrocedió con algo de impresión y susto por aquello —tranquilo, no te haré nada, te hubiera dejado morir ¿no crees? —le dijo tranquilizandole un poco —¿Hum...? —.

Rodeando a Shirou, este no se inmutó en nada, al contrario, sentía una sensación agradable, como si fuera abrazado por alguien amado. Fundiéndose ambos en uno solo, la habitación se iluminó traspasando por las demás habitaciones.

 _«Eres agradable »hablo el destello azul «soy Azure »hablo con algo más de ánimo «Shirou Fubuki, ¿quiéres asyudarme? »._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _ **[Actualmente]**_

Saliendo de la rivera y ser transportados a la isla donde se encontraban los demás jugadores, Koneko junto a los chicos caminaron en grupos en busca de sus compañeros o jugadores que se encontraban en la isla, atentos a cualquier cosa.

—Oye Tsurugi —llamo Minamisawa a Kyousuke, quien le miro de reojo —¿qué se siente ser el centro de atención de dos personas? —.

—No se de que estás hablando —respondio moviendo unas hojas para pasar.

—Sabes de lo que hablo, Kyousuke —metia sisaña Atsushi —Tenma y esa chica Kaeru —.

—Tenma es mi amigo y compañero de equipo, esa chica solo nos está ayudando —.

—Aja... —jugando con una rama que tomó —se que no eres estúpido, aunque lo parezca —.

—Lo mismo digo de ti —comenzando a enfadarse ¿por que le había tocado ir con él?

—Pasan muchas cosas, tu mejor que nadie lo sabe —adelantandosele y caminar por un tronco caído.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _ **[Actualmente]**_

—Yo veo... Algo blanco —mirando a todos lados para engañar a Yukimura.

—Las nubes —respondio acertando a lo que Taiyou veía.

Amemiya se abrazo de Yukimura al quedar como equipo, quedando Koneko con Midori al tener más facilidad de ser atrapada y usada como rehén, Tsurugi con Minamisawa al ser este entre uno de los mejores y saber manejarse en situaciones difíciles, lo que sorprendió a muchos.

Por último, Hakuryuu y Kurama quedaron juntos. Sin decir palabra, ya que no se agradaban del todo por el pasado, caminaban al norte de la isla, topándose con un enjambre muy molesto de abejas.

—Sera mejor rodear —sugirio Kurama.

Riendo leve, se adentro entre las abejas _«seria evadir tus miedos »_ pensó Hakuryuu, y con total calma, paso por entre el enjambre.

Con los orbes abiertos a la par, Kurama trago en seco, siendo la sonrisa burlona de Hakuryuu lo que le hiciera avanzar por el mismo camino con cuidado, más no vio que una de sus cintas estaba desabrochada, cayendo al pisarla con el otro pie y llamar la atención del enjambre.

De inmediato, Hakuryuu se adentro, recibiendo igual algunas picadas de las abejas, cargo y corrió a la vez con Kurama en la espalda a lo que parecía un lago al cual se lanzó.

Sintiendo que aquello duraría un buen rato, tendría que ver la manera de salir de ahí, si utilizaba una técnica llamaría la atención de buenos y malos, así que no podía arriesgarse a eso, tenían una misión, y esa era rescatar a sus compañeros.

Una corriente de aire bajo de el le hizo ver abajo, la entrada a una cueva _«si hay aire... »_ penso al tiempo que actuó.

Nadando allí, era un túnel con un poco de aire en la superficie, la cual rápido uso para tomar aire junto a Kurama.

—Gracias... —agradecio a secas Kurama.

—Claro —mirando a donde llevaba aquello —hay que seguir el túnel —dicho esto y tomar suficiente aire, continuaron nadando hasta dar con la llegada a una cueva bajo el agua.

—¿Quiénes son? —cuestiono a la defensiva Suzuno, despertando a los demás.

Colocándose los lentes, Hayami sonrió al ver a su amigo, para luego sentir un escalofrío al ver a Hakuryuu.

—Son compañeros nuestros —dijo Munemasa despertando —¿a que hora nos vamos? —con más ánimo y recuperado.

—Fidio, Edgar, Suzuno... —musito con sorpresa que no pudo ocultar el delantero.

—Son jugadores muy talentosos —dijo Munemasa sonriente.

—¡Eso ya lo sabemos! —exclamaron Hayami, Kurama y Hakuryuu al unisono.

Fidio y Edgar rieron leve. Charlando un poco y ponerse de acuerdo, caminaron a los adentros de la cueva para encontrar la salida. Topándose con varios caminos sin salida, otros con varios caminos y otros con insectos o criaturas como murciélagos y serpientes.

—Eso fue lo que pasó entonces —termino de contar Kurama todo lo que había pasado después de que los demás fueron transportados allí.

—Mientras Tenma y el entrenador Endou estén bien —con las manos tras la nuca dijo Ibuki.

—Y Goenji también —regañaron a la par Fidio y Hakuryuu, siendo el primero en sonrojarse —es por que es el mejor amigo de Endou, si le pasa algo Endou se sentirá mal —se excuso el italiano.

—Me sorprenden que no se llevarán a Tsurugi —comento Hayami pensando en aquello.

—Tal vez traman algo y lo usan como conejillo de indias —respondio Kurama.

A menos de 30 metros de distancia, lograron ver por fin la salida de aquel lugar, alegrandose ya que el estómago les comenzó a rugir de hambre.

Una mano sujeto a un entusiasmado Ibuki quien estuvo a punto de caer al vacío por un gran peñasco.

—Justo a tiempo —con algo de nerviosismo dijo Hamano al igual que los demás.

—Engañas al ojo con tu peso —fue lo que dijo Tetsukado soltando y sonriendo a su compañero.

Este suspiro de alivio y sonrió alzando el pulgar a su compañero —gracias Tetsukado —agredecio chocando puños con el.

—Lo bueno es que ya vamos encontrando a los nuestros —hablo Kurama sonriente —pero aún no sabemos nada de como salir bien de este lugar, o como reestablecer nuestros mundos —.

—Es lo de menos —contesto Hamano —estando todos juntos seguro encontraremos una respuesta, siempre es así ¿que no? —sin duda alguna, los presentes asintieron ante ello, y ahora junto a Tetsukado y Hamano, ya eran nueve, una cantidad favorable en caso de tener que enfrentarse a alguno de esos chicos.

Más, algo inquieto a Hakuryuu desde que llegaron ahí e hicieron los grupos, abrió sus ojos como platos —Makoto ¿dónde quedó Makoto? —cuestiono mirando a Kurama quien igual recordó al chico.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _ **[Cientos de años atrás]**_

El futbol era el método que sientos de mundos comenzaron a usar para arreglar sus problemas, creando lazos de amistad y trayendo paz a aquellos mundos que vivían en conflicto, los seres podían estar tranquilos.

Pero en aquel mundo, el futbol fue como una maldición para algunos, un acto violento de sus dioses contra su pueblo. Los partidos llevándose a acabo en el mundo terrestre y no en el astral, provocaron grandes acatastrofes.

Divirtiendo a algunos como Ambar y Belenus, quienes derrotaron a sus demás hermanos dejándolos en un sueño profundo ocultos en su mismo planeta donde nadie los encontraría, sólo les faltaba uno.

—Emerald, ¿dónde se a metido? —cuestiono Amber con algo de molestia —siempre escondiéndose —.

—No te estreses —le relajo Belenus —en algún momento tendrá que aparecer, y es cuando aprovecharemos —.

Dejando que las cosas tomarán su curso, Emerald por otro lado, permanecía en los aposentos de su padre, quien se encontraba en el profundo sueño de las estrellas. Por el poder de su padre, sus hermanos no le encontraban, pero no podía estar ahí por siempre mientras ellos hacian pedazos aquel mundo que su padres les creo y al cual le tomo afecto, así que se arriesgaría a salir de ahí.

La noche cubrió todo el cielo, las estrellas brillaban como diamentes y la luna iluminaba con total resplandor; salió del cuarto con sigilo y fue hasta la salida del santuario, un largo pasillo de piedras lisas, fuentes de agua y bellos jardines le rodeaban.

Saliendo lo más rápido posible de ahí, debía buscar, aún si desobedecida a la regla de su padre, un heredero digno de el que mostraba sus sentimientos reales. La gente comenzaba a dormir en sus hogares junto a sus seres queridos.

Un joven de cabellera platinada y suelta se encontraba postrado en medio de la ciudad frente al obelisco que contenía los grabados de la creación de aquel mundo, rezaba con la cabeza baja y voz suave, pidiendo que los dioses dejaran de pelear, sólo eso.

Su luz hizo girar al chico quien lo miro con sorpresa y algo de miedo —no te haré nada —hablo con calma —.

—¿Emerald? —cuestiono, a lo que el mencionado asintió —¿qué hace usted aquí y no en el mundo ancestral? —.

—Como vez, mis hermanos están causando daños a este nuestro mundo, a la gente que la habita, mi padre el creador por ahora se encuentra en un largo sueño, despertara cuando el tiempo sea, pero mientras, Belenus y Amber causan daños y mis hermanos Belenus __y Amber ****hicieron trampa al usar el método que Azure dijo, trayendo sólo esto —.

—Los Dioses llegan a ser egoístas, pero, no dejan de ser humildes —sonrió el joven de orbes verdes.

—¿Humildes? —parpado incrédulo Emerald, el chico asintió.

—De no serlo, ya hubiesen acabado por completo con nosotros, no creo que le seamos del todo necesarios, ya que se pueden alimentar de otras plegarias en otros mundos, pero, creo que les falta comprender desde otros ojos —.

—¿Comprender desde otros ojos...? —penso en alto Emerald, tomando un segundo para pensar esas palabras y las de su padre.

—Dulce hermanito, te estábamos buscando —escucho la burlesca voz de Amber, quien junto a Belenus llegaban con gran poderío.

—¡Vayase de aquí! —ordeno el joven tomando su celular y convertirlo en un balón de fútbol bicolor verde y plata —yo le cubrire —ante aquello, ambos dioses rieron; sonriendo, corrió hacia ellos, chutando el balón con fuerza.

El esférico tomo un aura llena de sentimientos y sueños juntos, golpeando con gran fuerza a ambos dioses que retrocedieron. Aquello los impresionó de sobremanera ¿Un humano les había golpeado? Era absurdo.

—Moriras bajo la furia de los Dioses, se agradecido —con enojo dijo Amber tomando el esférico y lanzarlo al cielo —¡ _ **Lanza sagrada de Amber!**_ —el esférico se volvió una larga lanza de oro con cristales envolventes y punta de cristal.

El chico sonrió y tomando a Emerald, corrió a las afueras de la ciudad —debes esconderte y buscar ayuda —le dijo con agitación.

—No te dejare después de esto, te destruirán en su momento —cuando enfurecían a sus hermanos, era inevitable un final catastrófico —si tengo que luchar contra ellos, lo haré —.

—¡Entonces por que te escondite por tanto tiempo en vez de poner un alto o intentar hablar con ellos! —le soltó el joven con rabia y dolor —tuviste el tiempo para hacerlo y no lo hiciste, ahora te callas y te vas! —.

Aquellas palabras lo dejaron perplejo y con un gran vacío, aquel joven tenía razón, por que ahora venía hacer algo, cuando ya todo era casi inevitable, un mundo sumergido en miedo y dolor causado por sus dos hermanos.

El balón en forma de lanza se dirigía rápidamente a ellos, la distancia cada vez era más corta. Palabras, acciones, momentos, espíritu de lucha.

Una luz mando a volar el esférico, aquel brillo cegador envolvió a ambos, Dios y humano fundiéndose en uno solo.

 _«¿Quiéres ser mi heredero? »_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _ **[Actualmente]**_

Suspiro con gran cansancio dejando caer su cuerpo sobre un tronco caído, Midori no era de las que le gustaba andar de aventuras como Aoi, su compañera risueña o Akane que fantaseaba despierta, ella era más de estar en casa jugando videojuegos o leyendo mangas como toda buena Otaku que era en su sagrado cuarto.

Miro a la chica gato, quien se encontraba en lo alto de un pino, aquella chica le comenzaba a causar dolor de cabeza —¿vez algo? —pregunto para tener por lo menos una buena o mala referencia de ella.

—Yukimura está muy lejos nya~ —chillo Koneko con lágrimas de cocodrilo bajando de salto en salto de las ramas hasta caer al suelo con delicadeza como bailarina.

—No me refería a... Bueno —prefirio callar, ya se desquitaría con Nishiki al llegar a su mundo.

—Dos chicas no deberían andar solas por este lugar —hablo tras de ellas Johan, haciendo que Midori se alzará de un salto.

—¡Tu eres el culpable de esto! —le señaló Midori, tomando lo primero que vio y lanzarselo.

Aquel río y tomó como si nada la piedra, dejándola caer a su lado —que linda... —.

—¿Por que ayudas a esos dioses nya~? ¿Acaso no te importa el daño que hacen a otros nya~? —con cierto odio y tristeza cuestionó la chica.

—Si no sabes las cosas como son realmente, no cuestiones —respondio serio con la mirada oculta.

—¡Entonces hablalo! ¡Johan Tyler! —exclamo Midori, haciendo que la vea con extrañeza —todos los problemas siempre son por la misma causa, por no hablar, por ocultar ¡carajo, que les cuesta decir las cosas! Claro que no les caerá del cielo las respuestas, pero por lo menos tendrás otras opiniones, buenas o malas, serán capaces de ayudarte a encontrar otro camino —explico sonriendo.

— _Hablar desahoga el alma, tal vez no te trae la respuesta que buscas, pero, por lo menos liberas un poco la carga que llevas dentro —sonrió el chico de cabellos negros._

—¡Koneko! ¡Midori! —se escucho a lo lejos la voz de Taiyou, quien junto a Yukimura corrían a ayudarles.

—Yukimura nya~ —sus orbes y alrededor se volvieron corazones y un soplo de pétalos de rosas.

—Ese chico —con la respiración agitada, Taiyou se puso delante de Midori mientras Hyuga de Koneko —ellas no tienen nada que ver déjalas —defendio el chico.

—Supongo tienes razón... Ellas no tienen que ver —las llamas salieron de su cuerpo, creándose en la palma de sus manos de cenizas su esférico.

—Reunanse en el punto que quedamos, le retendremos —dijo Yukimura.

—Yo estoy aquí para cuidarles, así que peleare con ustedes nya~ —se puso a su lado Koneko preparando su esférico.

—¡Ahí están! —escucharon la voz de un chico, y de entre las ramas y árboles salió un grupo de chicos con balones a punto de atacarlos.

— _ **Zona ardiente**_ —musito apenas en susurro Johan, quemando a algunos de los chicos mientras otros lograron entrar dentro del centro.

— _ **¡Cataclismo!**_ —.

— _ **¡Ciclón!**_ —.

Comenzaron a atacar uno a uno, pero Johan con su técnica _**látigo de fuego v2**_ mandaba a volar con facilidad a aquellos chicos. Extrañados, Taiyou, Yukimura y Koneko le miraban con duda ¿por qué razón les ayudaba?

—Larguense de aquí, busquen a sus amigos y vayanse —ordeno más que sugirió, adentrándose entre la maleza y desaparecer en cenizas.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _ **[Actualmente...]**_

—Parece que allá pasa algo interesante —mirando desde un peñasco, Atsushi esperaba a Tsurugi.

Este se había quedado pensando un largo rato en lo que el otro le había comentado, pero no se lo diría, llegó a lado de su compañero, logrando divisar la playa y no sólo eso, sino también a Hakuryuu y los demás con otro grupo que no lograba ver bien aún con ellos.

—Creo que ya encontraron a más —señalando a Hakuryuu y los demás, para luego ver hacia la playa —¿Eso es...? —.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 ** _[Actualmente]_**

Su cuerpo le pesaba y dolía, su vista sólo divisaba una estancia de color blanco con detalles negros, pilares de plata y oro con colgantes de cortes de vidrio, piso de hielo así como el techo.

—Se dice que los humanos son la especie más rara e impresionante de todas —hablo con seriedad una voz.

—¿Quién eres? —cuestiono Makoto, notando en su tobillo un grillete.

—Siempre me a gustado los cuartos de mis hermanos, ¿extraño? Tal vez por que el mío es un desastre... —musito con leve risa.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _Nota de a_ _utor: un saludo a todos, que tal les va. Por fin, creo que está vez fue menos la espera y, a mi parecer, más largo y sustancioso capítulo, espero que les esté gustando está historia e igual pretendo tener más rápido el otro capítulo. Si encuentran alguna letra mal o algo, por favor, no duden en decir para mejorar, gracias._

 _Cuidense.~_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Anime: Inazuma Eleven.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Título: "Una vez más."**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **«Capítulo 5 / 10»**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Decleimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece y/o personajes secundarios agregados, sola la historia y unos secundarios.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Advertencia: parejas hetero y Yaoi, OC's secundarios, se recomienda si no te gusta nada de esto, por favor, no leas más, a menos que seas curioso.**_

 _ **Personaje de: alita210100 y prima de.**_

 _ **. . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

 _ **[Actualidad...]**_

—Después de enfrentarme a mis hermanos, huí en busca de quien pudiera ayudarme a detener esto —Emerald contaba todo lo que había pasado.

—Dos veces han pasado las cosas, pero... —pensaba en alto Shuuya —¿Cómo detuvieron la primera? —cuestiono mirando al ser de verdes ojos.

—Ni yo mismo se —respondio Emerald con la mirada baja —solo se que si se puede hacer algo, lo que sea, estaré listo —firmemente empuñando.

—Tenemos un problema —informo Fey presionando el botón de su auricular —¿Fubuki? —aquello puso en alerta a todos.

—Tenma —llamo Endou al chico quien lo vio —¿qué le pasó a tu cabello? —.

Ahora, el centro de atención fue Tenma, quien se coloro del rostro hasta las orejas.

. . . . . . . . . .

 _ **[Actualmente]**_

 _«Necesito de tu ayuda para enfrentar a mis hermanos »_ decia Azure con algo de seriedad y tristeza.

 _«¿Tus hermanos? ¿Por qué? »_ cuestiono Fubuki con algo de curiosidad, no tenía ni cinco minutos en conocer a ese "sujeto" por decir algo, y ya se encontraban siendo uno mismo. Igual como le había pasado con Atsuya.

 _«¿Sabes cómo llegaste aquí? »_ pregunto Azure confundiendo al otro.

El torbellino se redujo poco a poco a la nada, creándose un camino de hielo por el cual Fubuki caminaba siendo visto por todos los presentes ahí.

 _«¿Qué pasa? »_ se pregunto Hiroto, un descuido que le costó un fuerte golpe en el estómago que lo mandó bajo el agua.

Más Ikaro quien había lanzado el tiró a Kiyama, recibió uno más fuerte por parte de Kariya, quien se había irritado al ver como su "hermano" fue golpeado.

—Buen tiró Kariya —festejo Hikaru a su amigo, quien seguía molesto respirando con dificultad de lo molesto que estaba no solo por lo del tiró, sino por haber sido encerrado.

—Buscare a Makoto —llamando la atención de la mayoría —los veré en el punto de encuentro —y antes de que alguien dijera algo, Hakuryuu ya se había ido seguido por Kurama.

—¿Cómo llegaron aquí? —cuestiono Manabe intrigado.

—Larga historia, lo importante es que la mayoría está aquí —decia a distancia Taiyou llegando junto a Yukimura, Koneko y Midori quien ya casi llegaba a agatas.

—Esto no es lo mío —con poco aliento dijo Seto descansando sobre una roca cercana.

—¿Dónde está Shindou? —cuestiono Kirino ahora sin ver a su amigo, sintiendo un mal presentimiento así como Ibuki.

—Estaba con ustedes —recordo Nishizono.

—Makoto y Shindou —menciono Minaho tratando de recordar algo que sea de ayuda.

—No sólo ellos —interrumpio Edgar.

—Ellos son... —musitaron aquellos fanáticos del fútbol europeo.

—Si ya saben quiénes somos —apago los ánimos Suzuno —Teres y Hiroto parecen tener todo "bajo control" —observando como los dos mencionados junto a Hayato habían vencido a sus tres rivales después de todo lo ocurrido.

—Rococo, Nagumo, Robingo, Akio y Afuro —menciono a aquellos que llegaron con ellos y que ahora se encontraban desaparecidos Fidio.

—Akio nos está ayudando, creo... —pensó en alto Edgar al verlo por última vez.

—Mas bien que demonios está pasando aquí —dijo Tetsukado ya irritado.

—Muchas preguntas y pocas respuestas —respondio Hamano con total despreocuacion.

—Solo hay una cosa segura —hablo Ibuki fijando su mirada en Fubuki —hay alguien detrás de esto —.

—Que raro —rió Hamano recibiendo un golpe por parte de Hayami.

Regresando a la playa y reunirse, Hiroto, Teres y Hayato vencieron a los otros, quienes extrañamente desaparecieron como estela.

—Por que siempre nos toca las cosas extrañas —chillo Nishizono.

—Les explicaré todo, pero antes —hablo Fubuki, o más bien Azure —necesito la ayuda de todos —.

—Primero ¿quién eres tú y que haces con el cuerpo del entrenador Fubuki? —empezo a interrogar Hyouga.

—El está bien, soy Azure, quien congela el tiempo, más no los sentidos, soy el último hijo de Yuu —.

—Así que ya está saliendo do a flote todo —comento Gurami cruzado de brazos —supongo que Belenus y Amber están detrás de esto —.

Azure asintió a lo que Manabe y los demás le veían confusos —no que no sabías nada de esto —le señaló.

—No sabemos que pasa, pero si sabemos de ellos —salio Kazerma.

—No fue lo que dijeron —siguio Kirino.

—¡Dejenlo hablar! —regaño Midori, poniendo do total orden en el lugar.

—Saben o no saben —los miro Minaho.

—Es algo confuso —respondio Gandales rascándose la nuca —un enredo —.

—Les dijimos lo que sabíamos de los ocho equipos de este planeta, eso es verdad —defendio Rugel —Azure es une de los ocho —.

—Bueno ¿eres de los buenos? —cuestiono Tetsukado.

—Chicos, será mejor continuar esto en otra parte nya~ —con algo de nervios en su voz, todos vieron donde Koneko veía, un gran número de adolescentes con balones en mano, incluyendo a Ikaro, Li'Gon y Devon, y no de buen humor.

Corriendo por sus vidas en un mismo rumbo, excepto Midori quien se trepó en Ibuki, Azure se quedó en su lugar, con la mano extendida a los jóvenes adversarios.

— _ **Creación de cristal**_ —de su mano, un fuerte viento se extendió llegando a ellos y poco a poco crsitalizarlos cual figuras de hielo.

Una en una fueron desapareciendo, dejando gemas de color ámbar y rojo fuego, las cuales recogió.

—Como lo pensé... —dijo para si llegando Yukimura a su lado —son controlados por mis hermanos —.

. . . . . . . . . . .

 _ **[Actualmente]**_

No supo cuándo o cómo, ni en qué momento había llegado ahí, lo único que recordaba es que estaba con Tsurugi y los demás en la cancha hablando con Tenma.

—No eres como los demás —escucho girándose en un respingo.

Un hombre de gran altura, cuerpo formido en una vestimenta de la edad media color ladrillo con plateado, barba y cabello color miel como sus orbes. Sonriendo amable, se acercó a Shindou.

—Puro —posando sus manos sobre los hombros de Takuto.

No tenía miedo ¿Habia un por qué tenerlo? ¡Claro que lo había! El donde estaba, el quien era ese sujeto, y el por qué estaba ahí más las palabras de ese señor era extraño, y aún así, no tenía ni pizca de curiosidad, miedo o siquiera preocupación por sus compañeros.

—Este... —las palabras no salían de su boca, tampoco las tenía bien formadas en su cabeza.

—Te explicaré todo como es —revolviendole el cabello, Takuto asintió sintiendose como un pequeño niño.

Todo cambio, viéndose bajo de ellos a Kirino y los demás en la playa, a Tsurugi con Minamisawa, Midori con Koneko, Taiyou y Yukimura; Hakuryuu en busca de Makoto seguido por Kurama y a Johan.

Apretó sus puños en molestia al ver a quien los arrastro a todo eso. Todo su recorrido desapareció cuando la mano del hombre se posó en su hombro —cuidar de los tuyos, protegerlos, como sólo un líder sabe hacerlo, no —negó sonriendo —los seres humanos saben —.

—¿Quién es? —poco a poco, iría dando respuesta a sus preguntas y atando cabos de lo que pasa.

—Yuu, el Dios de Yul'boria, y también el responsable de todo lo que está pasando —soltando un suspiro pesado y triste —pero, espero que con esto se arregle todo, de lo contrario —.

—De lo contrario... ¿Qué pasará? —queria saber ahora si Takuto más.

—Los jugadores de fútbol han sido los elegidos por mis hijos para esto, sus errores o sus buenas acciones deberán ser llevadas hasta el fin —.

—Han hecho daño a muchos ¡¿Acaso no le importa otros seres?! —alzando la voz más con tristeza.

—No me entrometere —dijo decidido —no hasta que acabe —.

—¿Acabar? —siguió —¡Son mis amigos, jugadores! —.

—Preocuparte por otros, es bueno —sonrió.

—¿Por qué estoy aquí? —ya algo irritado.

—No hace mucho estabas con tus amigos, viendo la manera de rescatar a los tuyos sea como sea —decia observando a aquellos seres bajo sus pies —mis hijos no son así —.

—Tus hijos... —pensó en alto Shindou —quienes están causando todo esto... —en ese momento Takuto Shindou era sin duda alguna el idiota del ciclo.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _ **[Siglos atrás...]**_

 _«¿Esto es...? »_ su cuerpo en forma espiritual veía todo el universo a su alrededor.

Estrellas, planetas, sistemas inexplorados por el hombre; una estrella fugaz, o lo que se le parecía paso por su lado, yendo derecho, le siguió.

Llegando al sistema Faramdite, reconoció rápido los planetas que anteriormente visito en la lucha contra ellos para ser salvos. Yuu creo del polvo de las estrellas y de la luz del sol el planeta, el cual fructífero y creo vida, igual al de la tierra.

Pasando un tiempo y ver sola su creación, del mismo polvo de estrellas y con su aliento, dió vida a dos primeros seres de uno solo. Ambos con un poco del todo.

Luz, un brillo sin igual y hermoso, con un lado oculto; oscuridad, tranquilo y silencioso con un destello singular.

Después de ello y verlos, hizo lo mismo con el fuego, aire, agua y tierra, trueno y por último hielo; sus hijos, su todo. Algo tenía que ponerles para que hicieran, el ya había recorrido mundos, sistemas y galaxias lejanas, y antes de que ellos hicieran igual que el, debían primero saber lo básico del todo.

Creo a los seres terrestres, criaturas inferiores a ellos, pero con los sentimentos de sus hijos, por lo que, el reflejo de los corazones de sus hijos los basaba en los terrestres.

Fue cuando, después de un tiempo notó que esos seres empezaron a tener rencores, rebeldía y odio, algo iba mal. Además de eso, el ya se encontraba en momento de dormir por largos tiempos para recuperar fuerzas.

—¿Una reunión? —cuestiono Belenus jugando con sus llamaradas.

—Si nos reúne a todos, debe ser algo importante —hablo serio Kuroi a lado de Fujin quien asintió.

—Nuestro padre ya está más del otro lado que de este —dijo con burla Raijin miéntras lanzaba al aire un trueno, los cuales destellaban después.

—No hables así de nuestro padre —regaño Kuroi.

—Que tanto ruido hacen —llego Aqua y Azure.

—Nuestro padre nos quiere reunir para no se que —informo Belenus.

 _«Los hijos de Yuu... »_ hablaba para si Takuto mirando todo con atención, y más algo que le dió curiosidad, notando que todo pasaba muchos siglos antes de siquiera el agujero de gusano se acercaba a aquel lugar.

Por lo que, ni Ozrok, mucho menos Lalaya o Katora sabrían de ello, o posiblemente si. Siguió observando aquello, notando ambos bandos entre los hermanos, el de Belenus, Ámbar, Raijin y Fujin, como el de Kuroi, Aqua, Emerald y Azure.

Rebeldia y odio era lo que veía, al ver como aquellos fueron comparados con los terrestres, era como comparar a lo mejor del mundo con lo peor, según Belenus quien junto a Ámbar, estaban más a la defensiva.

—Por que no usar el futbol para coronar a uno de nosotros como tu gran sucesor —opino y sugirió Azure.

—Por fin, dices algo que vale la pena —reia Belenus.

—Calla Belenus, que nuestro padre aún no decide si es lo que quiere o no —regaño Kuroi siendo arremedado por el otro.

—En verdad, no parece mala idea —siguio Ambar —e igual, como quieres padre, podemos buscar a nuestro "contenedor" —.

Suspirando con negación, aquel ser supremo por más que quería que entendieran, no tenía más remedio que verlos caer. Asintió —los dejaré a su criterio, como les dije antes, todo es de ustedes, y lo que quieran hacer a futuro —declaro por último yéndose de ahí a sus aposentos.

El tiempo paso, aquel mundo comenzó a ser peor día tras día, siendo pocos ciudadanos que quedarán de buen corazón.

—Partido de fútbol entonces... —Ambar, tomando la forma de un joven de piel vainilla, cabello largo y rubio con orbes ambares sonreía con burla. Chasqueo los dedos formando a su equipo.

—Tu quieres algo más —le desafío Kuroi al ver la gran avaricia de su gemelo en los ojos de este ¿Por qué? De pelo morena con orbes púrpuras y cabello igual en una coleta baja.

—¿Quién no quiere algo más? Nuestro padre está decayendo, pronto seremos más que el ¿Por qué no serlo ya? —reía.

Molesto por ese comportamiento tan orgulloso, igual creo su equipo, enfrentándose ambos con gran poder, destruyendo de poco a poco hogares y lugares.

—¿Qué seguirá? —cuestiono Azure —¿seguiras con nosotros? —un pase atrás, el ataque del equipo de fuego imponía gran presión sobre el de hielo.

—Por que no, si te portas bien, podrás ser... No se... ¿Un sirviente? —reia mientras lanzaba un ataque de llamas a la defensiva de hielo.

—Esto no es lo que pensaba... —mirando con tristeza y horror el como sus hermanos se enfrentaban, destruyendo con su poder todo a su paso.

La gente se ocultaba donde y como podía, hogares ardiendo en llamas, ríos congelados, tormentas y truenos resonando por doquier, un total caos.

 _«Esto va mal... »_ pensó Aqua enfrentándose a Raijin y Fujin — _ **Aguas turbulentas**_ —.

— _ **Mazo de Thor**_ —un gran mazo que impacto en la tierra, lanzó un trueno en dirección al agua que Aqua había lanzado, y por este, llegó a Aqua quien fue electrocutado.

— _ **Danza de los cuatro vientos**_ —Fujin lanzando el ataque a Aqua, se vio en medio de cuatro torrentes de aire que lo lanzaron por los cielos.

—U-ustedes... —fue su palabra antes de caer al suelo desmayado.

—Es hora —ordeno Raijin.

Fijin asintió, yendo donde su otro hermano yacía en el sueño y rocearle polvo negro. Seguido de esto, lo llevo al centro del bosque, en lo alto de un árbol.

—Belenus y Ámbar ya han de terminar con Kuroi y Azure, sigamos con Eme... —qntes de que dijera más, unas largas y fuertes raíces sugetaron a Raijin, azotandolo contra el suelo.

Gruñendo, la vista gris de Fujin dió con la verde de Emerald, quien se lanzó al ataque en contra de Fijin, ambos en un partido de gran lucha.

—Te contaré un secreto Azure —alegre dijo Belenus jugando con el balón de un pie al otro —Ambar y yo fuimos a un planeta llamado "Tierra" en verdad fue interesante —reia mientras hablaba —y hay muchos seres de ahí que juegan esto —lanzando el balón al aire, su cuerpo cambio al de un joven de piel morena, orbes oscuros y cabello alzado color crema — _ **¡Tornado de fuego v3!**_ —.

Aquel tiró golpeó con gran poder a Azure, quien fue lanzado más allá de donde estaba, cayendo en un río y hacer mas a fondo este.

— _¿Tierra? —cuestiono Ámbar con el ceño fruncido._

— _Por que no dar un vistazo antes de poner tu cara de fuchi —incitaba Belenus al mayor quien le siguió._

 _Observando a cada uno de los terrestres, se toparon con cuatro con un poder impresionante._

—El absorberlos fue en verdad delicioso —saboreo Ámbar con el cuerpo de Tenma, usando Belenus el de Goenji. Paso su mano por el rostro de su gemelo —sere el más poderoso y todos se arrodillarán ante mi, no podrán conmigo —.

Kuroi y Azure fueron igual colocados en diferentes sitios, lejos de sus elementos: Kuroi en un pozo donde la luz del sol y la luna no faltaban, y Azure en los arrecifes de coral en la playa.

 _«Esto en verdad... »_

 _«Levantarte en contra de tu familia, de tu padre, tu creador »_ decia Yuu a lado de Takuto « _no estuve presente en el momento, pero si puedo ver y oír lo que hacen, aquello fue un golpe muy duro para mi »_

— _FFI, los mejores del mundo —leía Belenus en el televisor de exhibición de aquella tienda de artículos electrónicos._

— _Fútbol, el método que nuestro hermano nos dió, si que fue divertido —sonreía Ámbar._

— _¡Bienvenidos todos al más esperado torneo, el Fútbol Frontier Internacional —hablabando con emoción y euforia como los gritos de la gente —los mejores equipos del mundo se encuentran reunidos aquipa para demostrar quien está por sobre todos —._

— _Vaya, me gusta este mundo, tiene buenos atributos —decia Ámbar creando una pequeña gema ámbar en su mano._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _ **[Actualmente...]**_

El balón dió en su nuca, haciéndolo caer de la patineta sobre la fría arena. Su cuerpo se mantuvo inerte.

Bajando de un salto, Akio Fudou camino hacia Ángel, quien aún se mantenía en el suelo —sera mejor que te levantes por tu propio pie, y expliques el por qué están haciendo esto —dando más bien una oportunidad, de esas que solo se dan muy pocas en la vida.

—¿Quiéres saber? —cuestiono poniéndose sobre sus codos —entonces prepara tu pañuelo —mirandolo de reojo —Johan y yo ya estamos muertos, en realidad no nos importa como termine esto, sólo con estar haciendo lo que nos gusta, por última vez está bien para ambos —.

—Ángel Whiteheart, fuiste el segundo mejor después de Johan, el paladin de fuego: el rayo de luna —.

—Belenus nos concedió esto a cambio de llevarle jugadores fuertes de los cuales poder alimentarse hasta tener el poder suficiente para derrocar a su padre —contaba Ángel colocándose en pie.

—Bueno, entonces no tengo que preocuparme del todo por alguien que ya está muerto —subiendose a su patineta.

—Tal vez, tienes razón —mirandolo —es mejor que estés con tus amigos, si es que aún siguen respirando —.

Aquello creo un mal presagio en Akio, el cual se fue por donde vino en busca de Koneko, la cual y si no había metido la pata, ya debía estar con Kaeru y Fey junto a Tenma, Endou y Goenji, más sabía que algo pasó y que no estaban ahí.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _ **[Actualmente...]**_

—Tienes poder, uno oculto que yo quiero —hablo Belenus a Makoto —digamos que necesito de ti —.

—Tu eres parte de esto, olvídalo —se negó Kurosaki.

—De hecho, no te pregunté si querías —tomandole del rostro.

—Belenus —llamo Ámbar desde la entrada con el cuerpo de Afuro.

Chasqueando la lengua, lo miro irritado —¿cúando me dejaras divertirme? —refunfuño.

—Entrenador Afuro... —con los ojos bien abiertos, Makoto no creía lo que veía.

—Tenemos que absorber a los otros que tenemos, no hay tiempo para tus juegos —regaño Ámbar, cruzandose de brazos.

—Esta bien —arrastrando las palabras, miro a Makoto —seras mi contenedor y punto —.

Y antes de que pudiese decir algo, Belenus y el se encontraban en un espacio de llamas coloridas.

 _«¿Qué es esto? »_ mirando asombrado.

 _«¿Acaso tu nunca has querido algo? ¿Tener lo que más has deceado? »_ ambas preguntas lo pusieron a pensar, viniendo a su mente el rostro de Hakuryuu.

 _«¿Tú para que quieres el poder! »_ lo interrogó Makoto.

 _«Ya te dije, quiero poder, mucho poder »._

 _«Para qué dije »_ serio _._

 _«Demostrar que soy el mejor ¿no es para eso el poder? »._

 _«El poder ciega, cubre la realidad y aleja lo que en verdad importa »_ explico Makoto.

 _«Sin poder no eres nadie »_.

 _«No se necesita para ser alguien »._

 _«¿En serio? Mira quien lo dice »_ rió Belenus.

Los recuerdos de Makoto se veían bien y claros como si de una película se tratara. Un chiquillo de cinco años siendo atacado por los de su grupo y por los mayores al ser mas débil que ellos, hasta ese día.

— _Club de fútbol —musito alzando una ceja._

— _Necesitamos uno más, y en vista que no estás en ningún equipo —._

— _No necesitas saber jugar, te podemos enseñar —._

— _Pero... —._

 _«¡No me uní por el poder! ¡Esos no son mis recuerdos! »_ decía molesto « _¡No juegues conmigo!_ ».

 _«No soy yo quien quiere jugar contigo, sino tu sólo; no te esfuerces en rechazarme, por que no podrás »._

La temperatura subía conforme Makoto se irritaba más, algo que quería Belenus, ya que para poder ser uno, debian tener algo en común, un sentimiento mutuo, un deseo.

 _«No tienes de que preocuparte »_ dicho eso, ambos se hicieron uno, los orbes de Makoto ardían con mayor intensidad y su sonrisa ancha producía un temor que ponía la piel de gallina.

—Tardas mucho —seguia al pie de la puerta Ámbar.

—Como si en verdad el tiempo te preocupara —decia mirándose de arriba a abajo. Ambos salieron rumbo a la otra habitación.

En un chasquido de dedos, los grilletes y pañuelos que cubrían sus bocas desaparecieron; mirándolos confusos.

—¿Afuro? —cuestiono Rococo.

—Ese no es Afuro ¡Qué le hiciste! —exclamo Nagumo exaltado.

—Calmate que nos encerraran de nuevo —le detuvo Mac por el brazo.

—Les daremos una oportunidad —hablo Belenus —si nos ganan, ustedes y su amigo saldrán salvos y sanos de aquí —.

—¿A cambio de que? —alzo la ceja Rococo.

—Eres listo —rio Ámbar.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _ **[Actualmente...]**_

—Te haz quedado muy pensativo —se burló Minamisawa.

Sin verlo, Tsurugi caminaba hasta que sin darse cuenta cayó en un profundo y antiguo pozo.

—Seras estúpido —le regaño Atsushi —buscare con que sacarte.

—Hay algo aquí abajo —aviso Kyousuke —una persona —musito en bajo con algo de miedo que pocas veces tenía.

—¿Qué hay? —cuestiono Atsushi, más antes de recibir respuesta, cubrió su vista por el destello de luz que salió del pozo.

—Minamisawa —escucho el mencionado, girándose, vio a Kurama quien al poco tiempo llegó con él —¿haz visto a Hakuryuu? —.

—Que no estaban con los demás —cruzandose de brazos.

—Makoto y Shindou no llegaron con nosotros —respondió Kurama —Hakuryuu fue en búsqueda de Makoto —explico.

 _«¿Tsurugi? »_ escucho el chico para luego verse envuelto en un aura oscura, pero no de malicia.

Cubriéndose, Atsushi y Kurama vieron donde estaba atrapado Tsurugi, pero ya no había pozo, sino solo pasto y coloridas flores.

—¿Qué fue...? —perplejo cuestionó Minamisawa.

—Tsurugi —menciono Kurama.

 _«No quiero »_ se negaba Kyousuke sin que el otro hablará aún.

 _«¿No quieres qué? »_ pregunto serio el Kuroi mirándolo a los ojos.

 _«Se quienes son y que quieren »_ respondió con la misma seriedad que el otro _«no seré parte de esto »._

 _«¿Lo que queremos? »_ rió _«mas bien, sabes lo que pasó la vez anterior, pero no está; las cosas cambian »._

 _«Aun así... »_ se negaba Tsurugi.

 _«¿Qué fue lo que viste? »_.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _ **[Actualmente...]**_

—¡¿Qué estabas haciendo todo el rato?! —regaño Akio a la vez que interrogar a a la chica.

—Todo paso rápido nya~ —se defendía la joven.

—Entrenador Akio, nosotros tuvimos la culpa, y sabe que nadie nos puede detener cuando queremos algo —se interpuso Yukimura serio, a lo que la joven casi se desmaya.

Chasqueando la lengua, negó.

—La pregunta es ¿qué hacías tú? —le cuestionó Suzuno.

—Pues, quedarme encerrado en una cueva como oso no —se burló.

—Eso nos ayudó a nosotros —dijo Ibuki.

—En vez de pelear, tenemos que salir de aquí —hablo Midori —usen sus cosas para sacarnos —.

—¡De haber podido ya los hubiera sacado nya~ —exclamo Koneko siendo el centro de atención —ups... —.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso exactamente? —pregunto Kirino.

—Bueno... —empezando a jugar con sus dedos.

—Se han cerrado las salidas —respondio Azure después de enviar al último chico al aire y este desaparecer —comenzara de nuevo —.

—De nuevo ¿qué? —siguio con las preguntas Hayato.

—¡Nos quedaremos aquí! —exclamaron Masaki y Hikaru.

—Tenemos cocos y bananas —bromeo Hamano recibiendo un golpe de Hayami —es broma —rió.

—Debieron irse cuando pudieron —insistio Akio, suspiro.

—Fubuki ¿cómo está? —mirando a Azure.

Sonrió —tranquilo, está bien —.

—¿Cómo confiar en ustedes que nos causaron daño? —hablo Edgar.

—Esto es muy confuso —rascaba su nuca Tetsukado a lo que Nishizono asentía.

—Me gustaria que fuera un sueño del cual despertaré —dijo Teres —despertar con mi esposa e hijos —.

—Un buen té y el desayuno —le siguió Edgar.

—Somos más de dos los que tenemos un heredero, cuando pasa, el mundo parece que se niega dejarnos salir de donde estemos por el poder que se tiene en una persona —.

—No sólo por un heredero tienen ese poder —recalco Ryugel —ustedes absorben el poder de otros, es por eso que tenían jugadores o buscaban —.

—¡Pero si eres un sabelotodo hermano! —animaba Gandales emocionado —pero si absorben entonces... —.

—Vaya, nuestro hermano menor a despertado y no solo —escucharon los presentes.

—Belenus... —gruño con molestia Azure mirando a su hermano.

—Hola —saludo sonriente.

—Makoto —dijeron los del Raimon confundidos.

—Oh, así se llama este chico, no me detuve a preguntar —se burlaba molestando a los presentes.

—Eres un... —empuñaba Kirino.

—Igual que Kuroi y Aqua, no absorbes más, bueno para mí —ardiendo en sus ojos sed de poder.

—Esto es algo de nosotros, dejalos en paz —protegia Azure.

—Nuestro padre estará orgulloso de mi —.

—¿Dónde está Ámbar ?—.

—Sintio a Kuroi despertar, además de un poder mayor —.

—Hakuryuu —musito Ibuki.

—Como sea —con un chasquido dedos, Edgar, Hiroto, uzuno, Fidio, Teres y Akio se vieron envueltos en llamas.

En un intento por ayudarlos, los chicos resultaron lastimados por las llamas, y los ex jugadores consumidos y absorbidos por Belenus.

—¡Maldito! —Yukimura tomando el balón de Akio, intento atacar al chico pero fue detenido por Taiyou y Koneko —¡soltarme! —.

—Sera tu fin si lo enfrentas nya~ —reteniendolo del brazo.

—Ya es su fin —respondio Belenus, pero en su segundo intento de consumirlos, una barrera de hielo se interpuso —¿en serio? —.

—¡Vayanse de aquí! —ordeno Azure.

—¿Crees que te dejaremos todo a ti? ¿Despues de ver lo que pasó? Ni lo sueñes —dijo Kariya.

—Lucharemos contigo pare rescatar al entrenador Akio y a los demás —le siguió Hikaru.

—¿De dónde sacaron la valentía estos? —cuestiono para si Hayato, riendo leve, sonrió —obtener algo sin luchar es de perdedores —mirando tras la barrera a Belenus.

—Son en verdad estúpidos —ofendio Belenus, aumentando sus llamas, quebró el hielo.

—¡ _ **Red del cazador V2!**_ —ataco por su cuenta Masaki, pero las redes en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se hicieron cenizas.

—Seras el siguiente mocoso —chasqueando sus dedos, las llamas fueron directo a Kariya.

Antes de llegar a el, fue empujado cayendo de nalgas al suelo, siendo Kirino quien recibiese aquellas llamas.

—¡Kirino! —grito escuchando los gritos de dolor de su mayor.

— _ **¡Soplo helado!**_ —un fuerte viento alejo el fuego que quemaba el cuerpo de Kirino sin dañarlo, cayendo este al suelo.

A socorrerle fueron Midori y Kariya.

—Esta bien, quieren jugar, juguemos —delante de él, una flecha paso rozando sus ojos dejándolo estático e irritado.

Viernes do de donde proviene aquello, Ángel se encontraba sobre la rama de un árbol " _ **flecha silenciosa**_ "

—Ese chico —recordo Hamano.

—Tú —gruño entre dientes Belenus.

—Sabes que no puedes contra los muertes, sólo te son de ayuda pasajera —guiño el ojo.

—Muertos —dijeron a coro los presentes.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _Nota de autor: no se que cansa más, estar sin hacer nada en el trabajo a falta de clientela o estar de un lado para el otro, la verdad cansa más el no hacer nada. Tarde lo sé, más no por que se me olvidará, sino por el cansancio._

 _Tal vez no sea mucho, pero explica más cosas, y nos lleva al final._

 _Gracias y cuidense._


	6. Chapter 6

_**Anime: Inazuma Eleven.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Título: "Una vez más."**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **«Capítulo: 6/10»**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Decleimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece y/o sus personajes secundarios agregados, sólo la historia y unos agregados.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Advertencia: parejas hetero y Yaoi, OC's secundarios, se recomienda si no te gusta no leas más, a menos que seas curioso.**_

 _ **Personaje de: alita210100 y prima de.**_

 _ **. . . . . . . . .**_

 _ **[Tiempo actual...]**_

 _«¿A que nos enfrentamos? ¿En que nos metimos ahora? »_ observaba con miedo Hayato, uno que jamás había sentido.

.

En menos de cinco minutos, la mayoría de sus compañeros y entrenadores se vieron consumidos por Belenus, quien ahora se encontraba en una lucha intensa contra Azure.

.

Midori y Koneko huían en búsqueda de un lugar seguro mientras Yukimura, Taiyou, Gurami, Kazerma, Gandales, Rugel, Ibuki y él ayudaban, o eso querían pensar a Azure, enfrentando a Belenus quien armó un equipo a base de copias.

.

Azure y Belenus en verdad eran poderosos, Belenus con el poder de los mejores del mundo, aún con ello Azure le hacía frente sin miedo ni pizca de retroceder. Ambos dando todo de si, haciendo temblar el suelo bajo sus pies, ante el gran y magnífico poder que emanaban.

.

—No podemos... —retrocedio Kazerma con el miedo en sus orbes.

.

—Esto es más grande que cualquier cosa que hallamos enfrentado —le siguió Rugel miéntras Gandales se ocultaba tras de él.

.

—¡Como pueden decir eso! —exclamo Ibuki —¿acaso no entienden lo que pasa aquí? ¡El universo se verá en problemas si eso sale! —señalando a Belenus.

.

—¡¿Y tienes alguna idea de cómo podemos afrontarlos a esto?! —cuestiono ya salido de trance Matatagi —¡Son Dioses! —.

.

Ibuki empuño _«si tan solo Shindou estuviera aquí »_ pensó.

.

 _«Esto no tendrá fin si seguimos así »_ decía Fubuki molesto al ver como sus amigos y compañeros había sido consumidos por "esa cosa" que se decía llamar un dios.

.

 _«No hay otra manera, es pelear a morir... »_ aquello en verdad asustó a Fubuki, jamás en su vida había pensado en matar a alguien, aún que en si él no lo estaría matando, el estaba unido a Azure, por lo que en si, era igual de responsable en caso de que pasará.

.

—Eso es —susurro más para si Ibuki que para los demás, corrió en dirección a Belenus ante la vista de todos, llamando su atención —¡Tú cosa! —le gritaba.

.

Belenus río lanzando el balón hacia el con fuerza, enviándolo sin duda a unos metros de ahí, pero —que demonios... —.

.

Ibuki, de alguna manera paro el tiró, sus manos adoloridas sostenían temblorosa mente aquel balón. Señalandolo —haz formado tu equipo, nosotros el nuestro ¡te retamos a un encuentro, el ganador decidirá su premio! —sentencio.

.

Riendo a carcajadas, le miró con ternura —¿En serio? —.

.

—Muy enserio —le siguió Azure —dijiste que harías las cosas como son ¿acaso no tienes palabra? ¿Hermano? —irritando rápidamente al otro, quien preparo en un chasqueando de dedos un campo.

.

No queriendo, pero tener que hacerlo por el bien de todos, Hayato y los demás se pusieron en posiciones para comenzar aquello que, en verdad, sería el partido más difícil de su vida.

.

Por un momento, Belenus comenzó a retorcerse y respirar con dificultad —n-no... No más —escucharon la voz de Kurosaki luchando.

.

—No te resistas —decía Belenus, cayo de rodillas al suelo sosteniendo su cabeza.

.

—No es sólo uno ¡Estupido! —Nagumo, junto a los demás igual luchaban dentro de la cabeza de Belenus.

.

—¡A callar! —los orbes parecidas antorchas ardiendo con intensidad —todos caerán ante mi —.

. . . . . . . . . .

 _ **[Al mismo tiempo en otra parte...]**_

—Tratando con seresinferiores como tú, Kuroi —veía Ámbar a su gemelo, quien se colocó delante de Tsurugi.

.

—Eso quiere decir que eres inferior hermano —respondió tomando la forma que alguna vez tuvo, hace mucho tiempo sorprendiendo a Ámbar.

.

—¿Cómo... ? Imposible —musito, ya que hace muchos años atrás habían perdido aquella forma, siendo seres de poder y por lo cual su padre les dijo sobre los "contenedores" e ahí por que llegaron a ese punto.

.

—Nos hemos olvidado de algo tan importante, y lo que nuestro padre a estado tratando de decirnos, Ámbar —hablo el chico.

. . . . . . . . . .

 _ **[Minutos atrás...]**_

— _Ustedes fueron a la tierra en busca de cuerpos fuertes donde pudiesen estar y crear caos —contó Tsurugi recordando aquello como si en verdad lo recordará._

 _._

— _Claro, eso pensé en ese momento, pero, luego comprendí lo que en verdad teníamos que hacer —Kuroi tomó su forma, lo cual tomó por sorpresa a Tsurugi, ya que si él era su contenedor ¿cómo podía tomar forma?_

 _._

 _Su cabello negro y largo, con grandes ojos igual de negros como la noche con la pupila color uva, su piel oscura con símbolos en ambos brazos —lo que mi padre quería, era que recordamos cuando convivíamos con nuestro pueblo, antes de que el poder nos cegara —hablo mirándolo a los ojos._

 _._

— _Eres el único —respondio Tsurugi serio —tus hermanos ya han hecho daño, no sólo a nosotros, sino a muchos seres inocentes, a su pueblo también —._

 _._

 _Volviendo a ser nada y estar de nuevo en aquel lugar, Kuroi sintió la presencia de su gemelo, y no solo eso, también otras dos: Fujin y Raijin._

 _. . . . . . . . . ._

 _ **[Presente... ]**_

—Nuestro padre quería que recordaramos nuestros tiempos en que éramos curiosos e inocentes, antes de que "él" cambiará nuestro pensamiento —aquello puso pensar a Kyousuke.

.

 _«"Él" entonces había alguien detrás de esto, no era algo causado por ellos, sino que les metieron esa idea »_ concluyo Kyousuke cuando se movió rápidamente esquivando un balón que rozo el rostro de Ámbar.

.

—Es una locura —escucho decir a Manabe quien, junto a Kurama y Minaho llegaban tras de Hakuryuu, este quien había lanzado el balón.

.

—El entrenador Afuro —dijo Kurama, y dando un sobresalto, Minamisawa llegó tras suya, este último en busca de Tsurugi quien se había desaparecido de la nada al caer en el pozo.

.

—No me molestaré en consumirlos —hablo Ámbar enviando su aura a ellos cuando el balón le rozó un costado de la mejilla, gruñó mirando tras de él.

.

—Una finta —respondió Hakuryuu tomando el balón.

.

—Estando en busca de Kurosaki, este está con Belenus enfrentando a Azure/Fubuki, Kuroi está aquí y Afuro/Ámbar están aquí, interesante —comentó para si Minaho.

.

—Su poder es de más bajo para superarme, humanos —confirmaba algo que en verdad no era verdad Ámbar cegado por un poder que en verdad no tenía.

.

—Eso no se sabe hasta que se confirma —reto Tsurugi, preparado para enfrentarlo junto a Kuroi.

.

—Eres valiente, por ello te concedere la manera en que quieres morir —acepto el reto Ámbar.

. . . . . . . . . .

 _ **[Por otro lado...]**_

—¡Todo es un caos! —gritaba presionado botones Wandaba dentro de la caravana relámpago Juan yo a Fey su co-piloto.

.

Endou recordaba viejos tiempo con Tenma mientras Shuuya pensaba y daba vueltas por encontrar una respuesta a la actual situación junto a Emerald.

.

Pronto, la caravana relámpago dió marcha rumbo a aquel mundo cuando de repente, Shindou apareció donde ellos junto a otro ser que irradiaba luz y paz.

.

—¡Shindou! —alegre llamo Tenma al verlo y este le sonriera.

.

A lado de este, el padre de Emerald y sus hermanos Yuu, quien sonreía.

.

—Padre —se arrodilló Emerald en reverencia a su padre y creador —haz despertado de tu sueño para ver atroces sucesos de mis hermanos y míos, no tengo rostro para verte —decía con lágrimas.

.

—¿Tu padre? —cuestionaron los presentes sorprendidos.

.

—No hay más tiempo ¡Debemos irnos! —exclamo Wandaba a punto de dar marcha a la caravana cuando fue detenido por la mano de Yuu —¡¿Eh?! —.

.

—He puesto un manto que no permite que nadie entre o salga a menos que halla un resultado —explico.

.

—Tenma ¿qué le pasó a tu cabello? —cuestiono ahora Shindou a Matsukaze quien sólo comenzó a hablar rápida y desordenadamente.

.

—Quieres decir que, alguno debe de ganar ¿cierto? —queria cubrir su duda Shuuya a lo que Yuu asintió.

.

—Pero algo más está sucediendo y que podemos parar —hablo Takuto siendo el centro de atención —el poder de Belenus y Ámbar está ocasionando distorsión en nuestro mundo, lo que significa que tenemos que revertirlo —.

.

—¡¿Cómo revertir algo que no sabemos?! —exclamo Wandaba —ellos pelean en un lugar y nosotros en otro ¡no tiene sentido pelear con lo que no vez! —.

.

—Si la hay —respondió Kaeru —Yuu, usted puede controlar el espacio tiempo ¿cierto? —.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

 _ **[Actualmente...]**_

—¡Mixi Max Okita! —su cuerpo cambio a su versión modificada max con Okita, Tsurugi ahora después de un rato de palabras sin llevar a un punto, se vieron obligados a enfrentarse con Afuro/Ámbar, Fujin y Raijin, quienes igual que Kuroi, lograron tomar su forma original.

.

Minaho, Minamisawa, Manabe y Kurama cubrían a Tsurugi y Hakuryuu, este quien llevaba su armadura del Dragón Blanco.

.

Viendo aquello, Koneko y Midori no vieron más opción que ver qué pasaba, ya que no había un lugar donde ir, más adolescentes se encontraban en el lugar en buscando a quienes retar.

.

—¿Por qué todo esto? ¿Por poder? ¡¿Es lo único que les interesa?! —grito Midori llamando la atención de todos.

.

Molesto, chasqueo la lengua Minamisawa —esta tonta... —gruño.

.

Alzando una ceja, Ámbar sonrió —hay algo mejor que el poder, sentirlo, transmitirlo y causar miedo a todos, ser superior —respondía este.

.

El que derrotará al equipo contrario, ya sea eliminando a todos o hacer que se rindan sería el ganador, esa fue la regla, sin importar el método.

.

—¡Dan lástima! —expreso Midori —¡eso es lo que transmiten! —.

.

—Midori-nya~ —llamo en bajo Koneko al ver llena de irá a la joven de orbes esmeralda.

.

—Destrucción, caos, ruina, son los resultados de lo que deja el poder mal usado —hablo como siempre sin pelos en la lengua —poder no es tener a todos rendidos a tus pies y que te teman, poder es ser alguien que sepa usarlo para el bien ¡carajo! —.

.

—¿Que puede saber alguien como tú de ello? Sólo dices cosas por decir —respondia Ámbar —ganar tiempo no cambia los resultados —.

.

 _«Solo te están distrayendo de tu meta »_ susurro una voz dentro de su cabeza y en la de Belenus.

.

Asintiendo, arrebató el balón velozmente a Kurama y chuto con fuerza en dirección a la chica para callarla de una vez por todas para siempre.

.

— **Ecuación defensiva** —no fue suficiente para pararlo, pero si para desviar el tiró.

.

Manabe salió disparado por la fuerza del tiró y su defensa lejos.

.

—¡Manabe! —yendo a ayudarle, un fuerte golpe en su nuca lo hizo caer inconsciente.

.

—Me irritan —dijo Raijin de cabello amarillo en tres puntas alzado arriba y dos mechones a los costados del rostro con cejas cual rayos, orbes grises con la pupila amarilla.

.

—No será divertido si acabamos rápido —inflo las mejillas molesto Fujin, de larga cabellera gris con un mechón cruzando su frente a la derecha con orbes perla muy claros —solo nos quedan ellos —señalando a Tsurugi, Hakuryuu, Minamisawa y Kurama más las dos chicas y su hermanos.

.

Kuroi no entendía como sus dos hermanos Fujin y Raijin lograron estar en su verdadera forma, no lo comprendía, y antes de que ambos lo noquearan por los dos lados, velozmente se desvaneció en la nada, haciendo que se golpearan entre ellos.

.

 _«Tu y yo gobernaremos todo, no solo el mundo de tu padre, sino el universo entero »_ hablaba aquella voz metiendo irá a Ámbar, quien se enfrentaba a su hermano.

.

—Su poder se a vuelto más fuerte —sintió Hakuryuu como este se volvía más rápido.

.

—Algo no me cuadra... —dijo Tsurugi aún pensando en aquel pequeño, pero gran detalle de lo que inicio todo esto.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

 _ **[En otra lugar... ]**_

Su cuerpo no podía más, su respiración no llegaba a sus pulmones y su mente se encontraba borrosa, su vista fallaba.

.

—¡Hermano! ¡Hermano! —gritaba con dolor y lágrimas en sus orbes Gandales sosteniendo a su hermano quién yacía inconsciente en el suelo.

.

Kazerma, Hayato y Taiyou se encontraban igual fuera del juego siendo solo Yukimura, Gurami e Ibuki quienes quedarán de pie con el sudor que empapó sus ropas y cabellos que se pegaban a su piel.

.

—Maldición... Maldición... —cayo sobre su pierna derecha Gurami, tomando como podía aire.

.

—¿Cómo? ¿Se cansaron ya? —reía Belenus al verlos.

.

Tomando aire, Ibuki le vio con odio —es todo lo que tienes —sonrió de lado —creí que serías más fuerte —irritando al otro.

.

—Bastardo... —gruño para elevar el balón que se cubrió de flamas incandescentes como el sol — **Radiación solar** —las olas de fuego se dirigían con velocidad a Ibuki, quien se preparaba para usar su Totem, pero Gurami se adelantó.

.

— **Burbuja** —una técnica sencilla, pero eficiente que encerró el balón disminuyendo a cero su poder y velocidad para llegar a manos de Ibuki —solo necesitaba un respiro —sonrió Gurami.

.

Ibuki ensanchó una sonrisa ante aquella fuerza de Gurami, y la de sus compañeros que eran ayudados por Gandales.

.

 _«Ellos no se rendirán tan fácil, mientras haya uno que siga adelante »_ hablo Roccoco.

 _._

 _«Cierto ¿sabes quién les dió ese espíritu? Un ser de espíritu inquebrantable y sonrisa animadora »_ siguió Robingo.

.

—¡Callense! —grito Belenus ante las voces de quienes había absorbido.

.

— **¡Eterna Ventisca!** —.

.

— **¡Lanza de hielo!** —.

.

Yukimura y Azure en ese momento de distracción de Belenus, le dieron de lleno en el estómago lanzándolo lejos y chocando con varios árboles hasta parar y rodar en el pasto.

.

— _¿Poder? —cuestiono._

 _._

— _Ser más que los demás, gobernar a tu voluntad, hacer lo que se te plazca —decía aquel hombre con una sonrisa malvada._

 _._

— _Uno va creando su poder mediante el esfuerzo —respodió recibiendo una fuerte risotada por parte del hombre —¿que le divierte? —molesto._

 _._

— _Eres como dijo tu hermano, el si sabe tomar buenas decisiones sin reproches —dandole la espalda —un cobarde como tú no llegaría a donde él —comenzando su andar._

 _._

— _Cobarde... —apreto los puños._

 _._

 _«Cierto... Ese hombre... »_ le dolía el cuerpo, se levantó con dolor al sentir como su estómago quería con necesidad escupir algo _«sangre? »_.

.

Azure llegó a unos pasos de él, mirándolo con algo de tristeza y enojo —nuestro pueblo, la gente que nos quería, que apreciábamos ¿todo para que? —empuñaba al tiempo que sus ojos de cristalizaban —para esto ¿estas feliz con ello? —las lágrimas caían al suelo.

.

Ibuki miraba el cielo del lugar tirado en el suelo, le dolía todo al tiempo que le pesaba el cuerpo, sus manos le ardían como si estuvieran en las brasas y sudaba por litros.

.

 _«Eres débil, un cobarde »_ repetia la voz en su cabeza.

.

—¡Calla! ¡No soy cobarde! —gritaba a la nada.

.

—Hermano... —.

.

—Su aura —dijo Gurami viéndolo bien —no... Son dos... —incredulo.

.

—¿Cómo dos almas en un cuerpo? —se levantaba con quejidos Munemasa.

.

—Parece que alguien más está con él, no hablo de los que absorbió —explicaba Gurami.

.

—¡Dejame, no soy un cobarde! —sin controlarse ni ser consiente de sus actos, creo un balón que encerraba una incandescente luz y calor como si fuera un horno a todo su potencial —¡yo soy el poderoso aquí! ¡Nadie es más que yo! —chutando el balón con un grito, este se fue divindeindo en varios que cayeron como bombas que explotaron cerca de los presentes y más allá.

.

 _Dentro de su ser, su alma parecía una ciudad fantasma con seres regados en el suelo inconscientes, Nagumo caminaba en busca de una "salida" o algo parecido a ello. Sin duda se sintió un asco al ser derrotado por aquellos dos._

 _._

— _Nagumo —escucho la voz de Roccoco quien llegó donde el junto a Robingo —todos aqui están inconscientes —._

 _._

— _Que gran descubrimiento —se burló Nagumo, cruzandose de brazos —¿Como salimos de aquí? —._

 _._

— _Tal vez no podamos —sin ver salida alguna o una posibilidad decía Robingo._

 _._

— _Lo están controlando —tras de ellos y asustandolos hablo Kurosaki con un tono triste —Belenus... —._

 _._

 _Mirando un cristal de rojo sangre con manchas oscuras._

 _._

— _¿Y eso es? —cuestiono Nagumo._

 _._

— _Tal vez su corazón —respondió Robingo._

 _._

 _Una risa malvada resonó por todo aquel lugar, poniendo en alerta a los presentes, girándose vieron la figura de Kageyama._

 _._

— _¿Ese es...? —de protmo todo el lugar comenzó a temblar._

 _._

—¡Aaahhh! —grito con dolor Belenus retorciéndose.

.

—¿Qué tienes hermano? —preocupado se puso a su lado sujetándolo.

.

 _«Algo no anda bien »_ dijo Fubuki.

.

—Lo consume —hablo Gurami cuando el lugar comenzó a sacudirse y crear cráteres de los cuales empezaron a salir lava —¡que diablos! —.

.

—Su poder está distorsionado —tomando a su hermano con dificultad, Azure lo cargó.

.

Ibuki ayudo a llevar a Hayato mientras Gurami llevaba a Kazerma, Gandales a Ryugel y Yukimura daba una mano a Azure quien soportaba los golpes de Belenus.

.

Huyendo de las olas de lava, los gases y el polvo, Belenus parecía querer desgarrarse, sacar sus órganos.

. . . . . . .

 _ **[Otra parte...]**_

El mar se agitaba con impaciencia, tomando terreno en la tierra y sobrepasar árboles.

.

Justo bajo tierra, las aguas subterráneas apasiguaban la lava que intentaba salir a la superficie, creando una mezcal de estas, ese mundo no soportaba más tanto poder.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Anime: Inazuma Eleven.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Título: "Una vez más."**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **«Capítulo:**_ _ **7**_ _ **/10»**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Decleimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece y/o sus personajes secundarios agregados, sólo la historia y unos agregados.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Advertencia: parejas hetero y Yaoi, OC's secundarios, se recomienda si no te gusta no leas más, a menos que seas curioso.**_

 _ **Personaje de: alita210100 y prima de.**_

 _ **. . . . . . . . .**_

 _ **[Tiempo actual...]**_

 _«Pelear... Peleas... Destruir, destrucción... Poder... »_ pensaba una pequeña luz azul tintineante dentro de una cueva _«¿Qué se gana? ¿Qué se pierde? »_

 _._

—¡Serán destruidos todos! —exclamó Belenus lanzando el balón con todo su fuerza.

 _._

Aún si cientos de almas estuvieran en su contra dentro de él, Belenus no se rendía, su sed de poder era mayor que cualquier cosa, incluso que su vida.

 _._

Dejando la ayuda de Azure y el estado del planeta, Belenus seguía con su afán de seguir consumiendo almas. O más bien ese "alguien" le ordenaba aquellas acciones.

.

—¡Que demonios! —estaban rodeados, corriendo sin un rumbo fijo, Ibuki y los demás se encontraban en medio de un hirbiente largo de lava.

.

—Esto es malo... —hablo con miedo Guurami —esto no está pasando... —el joven proveniente de un planeta de agua, era normal que el miedo le ganará en esa situación.

.

—Tranquilos todos —dijo Azure, y aún si quisiera usar una técnica, Fubuki se encontraba bastante agotado ya.

.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí —buscaba una manera Kazerma, pero nada se le ocurría.

.

—Gan...dales —hablo por fin Ryugel.

.

—¡Hermano! Tranquilo que no nos pasará nada —no pudo impedir las lágrimas que resbalaron por sus mejillas —esta vez yo... —.

.

—Confió en ti... Siempre... —tomando la mano de Gandales, Ryugel cayó de nuevo en sus sueños.

.

—Bueno, al menos sigue vivo —bromeó Matatagi.

.

—No es el momento para bromas —reprochó Ibuki.

. . . . . .

—¡Diablos! —exclamó Ámbar frustrado.

.

Los cuatro hermanos: Raijin, Fujin, Kuroi y Ámbar luchaban entre ellos, cada uno por su propia razón, cuando el temblor y la lava llegó a ellos.

.

Midori y Kokonoe corrieron como locas cruzandose una en el camino de la otra, Minamisawa alcanzo a jalar a Kurama, ya que una piedra estaba a punto de caerle.

.

—Gra...cias —dijo aún en shock.

.

—¡Hay que irnos de aquí! ¡Kokonoe, Midori! —llamó a las chicas quienes al escucharlo, llegaron con el, aferrándose a este —¡Tsurugi, Hakuryuu, Manabe, Minaho! —.

.

Cargandolo, Minaho llevo a Manabe en su espalda, mientras Hakuryuu y Tsurugi les siguieron después.

.

—Este lugar no tardará en cubrirse de lava, tenemos que ir a un lugar alto —dijo Kazuto preocupado por la situación.

.

—¿Y los demás? —cuestiono Kokonoe.

.

—Estaran bien, hay que buscar un lugar alto ya —ordeno Hakuryuu.

.

—Eres estúpido Kuroi, pero no crecimos que tanto —golpeandolo por un costado Raijin.

.

—No hubiéramos pasado por esto, si desde un principio te hubieras puesto de nuestra parte ¡Soplo cadena! —aquel fuerte viento lo hizo ir directo contra una roca, Fujin negó en un suspiro.

.

—¿En serio creiste que lograrás algo hermano? —con el balón en su poder, Ámbar veían como Kuroi apenas salía de aquel agujero —¡Luz eterna! —lanzó con toda su fuerza el balón que se convirtió en una supernova.

. . . . . . . . .

 _ **[FFI años atrás...]**_

— _¡Esto es genial! —exclamó entusiasmado Endou después de la ceremonia de inauguración del torneo._

 _._

 _Charlas alegres entre los miembros del equipo de Japón, y los demás equipos del mundo. Los gritos de euforia de los espectadores reunidos de todas partes del mundo para poder disfrutar de un inicio espectacular._

 _._

La caravana relámpago salió de su agujero, estacionados a fueras y oculta en el gran estadio de Gran Bretaña. Fey, Tenma y Shindou fueron los primeros en salir seguidos por Endou, Goenji, Emerald, Kaeru y Yuu.

.

—Dense prisa —dijo Wandaba quien los esperaría ahí por si tenían que salir a prisa.

.

Una luz verde iluminó a Emerald, separando lo del jóven quien volvió a ser el mismo y Emerald tomó su forma humana: piel vainilla, orbes verdes aceituna, cabello corto verde oscuro con mechones a los costados del rostro claros.

.

—Pero que... —dijo sin comprender Emerald.

.

Los demás igual no entendían aquello, el chico de cabellos platinados sonrió y Yuu se hizo joven como ellos.

.

—Tu corazón por fin a comprendido mis palabras, hijo mío —posando sus manos en los hombros de su hijo.

.

—No entiendo... —.

.

—Bueno, hay cosas que la mente no comprende pero que el corazón sabe —explico Endou siendo el centro de atención —¡¿Acaso piensan que solo me la estoy en el futbol?! —exclamo.

.

Todos negaron.

 _._

— _¡Pero que se a creído! —escucharon la voz de Belenus, una luz roja dejando destellos en su camino._

 _._

El grupo se escondió.

.

— _Mira que tener que ver un grupo de terricolas ¡Y aprender de ellos! —seguia quejándose —¡Demonios! Deseo mi cuerpo humano! —._

 _._

—Así que así son espiritualmente —susurro Goenji.

.

Le siguieron a hurtadillas y con cuidado de no ser visto por alguien más. Dieron dentro del estadio, tuvieron que cambiarse atuendos para que Goenji y Endou no fueran vistos.

.

—Me acuerdo bien de esto, no sabía que se miraba todo bien desde aquí arriba —dijo Endou caminando en fila con los demás.

.

—Belenus está más adelante —dijo Yuu —no será difícil perderlo —.

.

Llegando más o menos a una distancia cercana a él, esperaron.

.

— _Ese chico no se ve mal, tiene buen aura... Poderosa diría yo —decía Belenus viendo a Goenji._

.

— _De hecho, en buenas manos sería toda una joya —escuchó una voz._

 _._

— _¿Qué eres?_

 _._

— _Alguien que le gusta ayudar —formandose frente a la luz roja la figura de un hombre —¿Acaso no quieres poder? ¿Ser más que cualquiera? —llenaba de bonitas palabras la mente de Belenus._

 _._

 _Este pensaba en su padre, sus ideas "tontas" según el y la inecesaria necesidad de buscar un "algo"; sus hermanos, aún si se llevaba mejor con Ámbar, no significaba que en todo se llevarán bien o concordancia._

 _._

— _Que debo hacer —no lo pensó dos veces._

 _._

—¡Alto! —grito Emerald llegando donde su hermano.

.

—¿Emerald? —cuestiono Belenus sin comprender aquello.

.

Si bien recordaba, ninguno de ellos podían usar su forma humana desde hace tiempo ¿Por que el ahora estaba en esa forma?

.

—No le hagas caso hermano, por favor, no lo escuches —pidió Emerald.

.

—¿Cómo es que estás en tu forma humana? —riñó el otro molesto.

.

—¿Te negara ahora? —dijo el sujeto con molestia y aura más oscura latiente.

.

Emerald se puso delante de Belenus protegiéndolo de "Aquel" sujeto.

.

—No permitieron esto, no mientras este aquí.

.

—Eres una molestia —gruño el sujeto apareciendo al rededor de ellos copias de el.

.

—Tenemos que ayudarlo —dijo Tenma, pero Zele, el joven quien sirvió a Emerald como contenedor le detuvo.

.

—Yo le ayudaré, ustedes deben de ver por el joven Ámbar y los demás que serán corrompidos —mirando a Tenma quien, no muy convencido, asintió.

.

Zele no perdió el tiempo y fue a ayudar a Emerald.

.

—Ámbar está un tiempo más avanzado —dijo Yuu a todos.

.

Debían retirarse y dejar a Emerald y Zele arreglar ese asunto.

.

Cambiando de escenario, Yuu los llevo a otro tiempo, uno muy conocido para Kaeru. En la torre de Japón, se celebraba la llegada del equipo nacional quien quedó en tercer lugar en el torneo sub21.

.

— _Apesar de que no ganaron, tuvieron un gran encuentro, díganos ¿Qué tienen que reforzar para el año entrante? —pregunto uno de los cientos de comentaristas y fanáticos de ese deporte que se encontraban al rededor del pie de aquella gran torre insignia de la ciudad._

 _._

— _Bueno —se ánimo a hablar Hakuryuu, quien era el líder del equipo._

 _._

—¡Hakuryuu! —exclamarón Tenma y Shindou a lo lejos, siendo hablados y cubiertos la boca con un trapo por Goenji y Kaeru.

.

—No tenemos que llamar la atención —regaño y recordó Goenji; Tenma asintió y fue soltado.

.

—Aparecera pronto... —dijo Kaeru empuñando.

.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —cuestiono Shindou.

.

— _Si que tienen como divertirse —se escucho una voz risueña._

 _._

 _Un ser de luz brillante junto a otra de luz oscura descendían sobre la torre y pasar a un edificio cercano._

 _._

— _No me gusta esto... —músito el ser oscuro con destellos brillantes como diamantes._

 _._

— _¿Qué dices? Si lo que dice Azure te fascina, sus ideas, no sé por qué ahora vienes con eso —dijo Ámbar._

 _._

— _No lo digo por eso... —Kuroi no se sentía comodo ante la presencia de otro ser que no tardo en manifestarse delante de ellos._

 _._

— _Parecen carecer de algo que tenían —dijo el sujeto —puedo ayudarlos —._

 _._

— _Gracias, estamos bien —respondio secamente Kuroi._

 _._

— _No seas así —regaño Ámbar —la verdad es que nuestro padre nos "redujo" si sabes de lo que hablo —._

 _._

 _El sujeto asintió, creando una maliciosa sonrisa —¿No deceado ser más que su padre en ese caso? —._

 _._

—¡Oye tú! —señalo Kaeru molesta —¡Si tú, deja de estar oscureciendo el corazón de las personas! —.

.

—Vaya vaya —rió aquel ser.

.

Un gemido salió de los labios de la joven quien fue golpeada por la copia del sujeto.

.

—Bastardo —Goenji salió en su ayuda, pero dos sombras se pusieron delante de él.

.

—¿Qué es todo esto? —cuestiono Kuroi sin comprender —¿Es una trampa acaso? —molesto.

.

No fue mucho tiempo cuando Ámbar y Kuroi se vieron rodeados por sombras al igual que Goenji y Kaeru.

.

—Diablos —gruño Kaeru.

.

—¿Por que alguien... —no termino de hablar Shindou cuando sintió que algo lo jalaba.

. . . . . . . .

 _«Muerte... Renacimiento... El florecer de algo nuevo... »_

 _._

—¡Pero...! —exclamó Azure viendo como las nubes se formaban con rapidez, cambiando el clima extremo sofocante, a uno más refrescante.

.

Una ola de lava que estaba a punto de cubriría al grupo de Hakuryuu, cuando está a tiempo se convirtió en agua, la cual los empapo hasta los zapatos.

.

—Esta agua... —sorprendido hablo Azure sin creerlo, miro el cielo para luego ver a su alrededor.

.

El balón estuvo a poco de llegar a Kuroi, pero un fuerte torrente desvió el tiró y desvaneció totalmente su potencial, una cadena de agua sujeto a Ámbar, Raijin y Fujin, quienes aún con todo su poder, intentaban soltarse.

.

—Maldito... —dijo poco audible Raijin por el fuerte agarre de las cadenas a su cuerpo.

.

—Es... —gimio de dolor Fujin —im... —sus párpados le pensaron y su cuerpo se adormecio al igual que él.

.

—¡Fujin! —grito tratando lo más posible de no quedarse dormido, pero le fue imposible a Raijin.

.

—¿Qué a sido todo esto? —cuestiono Midori confundida.

.

—Parece que el último "niño" despertó y pondrá fin —dijo tras de ella Johan.

.

—¿Último? —cuestionarón.

.

—¡Chicos! —señalo Gandales un punto muy brillante en el cielo.

.

—A...Aqua... —musitó Azure, cuando un gran brillo deslumbrante cegó a todos.

. . . . . . . .

 _Sombras oscuras consumían los cuerpos inconscientes de los chicos que fueron absorbidos por Belenus, pero Nagumo y los demás se protegía como podían._

 _._

— _El poder, la gloria y el mundo será mío —dijo Kageyama viendo todo._

 _._

— _¡Tornado de fuego! —lanzó el balón en vuelto en llamas Makoto directo al corazón de cristal, pero una de las sombras consumió aquel tiro. Gruño molesto._

 _._

— _¿Crees que podrás detenerme? Tus sentimientos son nobles, Makoto Kurosaki, pero donde los más fáciles de corromper, como los de esta pobre alma —._

 _._

— _Usted que no desapareció en la nada —señalo Nagumo recordando las noticias cuando esperaba a Suzuno para ir juntos al trabajo._

 _._

— _El entrenador del equipo nacional de Japón desapareció inexplicablemente —continuó Robingo —bueno, eso supo la "gente" —engolbando la palabra._

 _._

— _Durante el partido final del "gran celestial galaxy" desapareció dejando al equipo —finalizó Rococo —pero en realidad, sólo esperaba en la oscuridad —._

 _._

— _Y mi tiempo por fin fue premiado, estos seres son en realidad especiales, su raza y su planeta, pronto lo consumir todo, y de ahí seguiré con el palmera tierra —sonrió con malicia._

 _._

— _Es triste... —dijo Kurosaki —no aprende... Ni aprenderá —su mirada sería y firme contra la de Kageyama._

 _._

— _Destello atómico —aquel tiro dió con un grupo de sombras que iban a por otro grupo de jóvenes._

 _._

— _¡Mano X! —Roccoco defendio a otro grupo —entonces estás sombras consumen para volverte fuerte ¿No? —._

 _._

— _Lo que significa que por ti solo no eres nada —hablo Robingo._

 _._

 _Los tres chicos unidos combatían aquellas sombras, las cuales no eran fáciles en realidad, ya que si una sola tocaba o se acercaba a ellos consumía parte de su poder._

 _._

 _Uniéndoseles, Makoto no se quedó atrás, mientras Kageyama enviaba más y más sombras a ellos, cada vez más fuertes._

 _._ . . . . . . .

Ámbar estaba más que molesto, estaba iracundo de la ira y rabia que lo abordaron, el agua corriendo su rostro y cuerpo, sus puños ya casi songraban de lo apretado que los tenía.

.

—Imperdonable —el rayo de luz en medio de las nubes, y la luz dentro de la cueva se unieron en una delante de Ámbar.

.

Un chico de menor estatura que el, delgado con el cabello y ojos gris azulados lo veía con total paz y tranquilidad mezclados con una frialdad y seriedad —en verdad creí que serías el más fácil... —dijo Ámbar.

.

—¡Idiota! ¡¿Qué haces tu aquí?! Creí que —excoamaba Midori golpeando a Johan.

. . . . . . .

 _Es mejor dar un poco que no dar nada -.- bueno, algo así._

 _._

 _Saludos._


	8. Chapter 8

— _ **Anime: Inazuma Eleven.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Título: "Una vez más."**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **«Capítulo:**_ _ **7**_ _ **/10»**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Decleimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece y/o sus personajes secundarios agregados, sólo la historia y unos agregados.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Advertencia: parejas hetero y Yaoi, OC's secundarios, se recomienda si no te gusta no leas más, a menos que seas curioso.**_

 _ **Personaje de: alita210100 y prima de.**_

 _ **. . . . . . . . .**_

—Aqua —gruñó Ámbar empuñando con fuerza queriendo liberarse.

.

—El estúpido de Belenus fue quien infectó todo... Es muy impulsivo y testarudo —decía mientras seguía con total tranquilidad.

.

—¡Eres un...! ¡Ah! —gritaba de dolor Ámbar, sin imaginar quien en verdad era el que estaba sufriendo más.

.

—Hablar sólo te entorpece más, ya hiciste suficiente —usando más fuerza en las cadenas —todo esto es culpa de ustedes, y ahora hay que limpiar su basura —.

.

—¡¿Qué haz...?! ¡Ah! —.

.

Su mirada paso de Ámbar a barrer todo el lugar, chasqueo la lengua —mas estupideces de nuevo ¿No les basto una vez? —su mano dirigió el agua por todo el lugar mientras con la otra levitaba a todos los presentes vistos y no al rededor.

.

—¡Si dejaras de golpearme diría que está pasando! —exclamo Johan con sus manos cubriendo parte de su cuerpo, no golpearía a una dama, y no una cualquiera.

.

—Mejor los hubiéramos dejado solos... —con las manos en los bolsillos decía Ángel a lado de Johan quien era regañado y golpeado por Midori.

.

—¡Tranquila mujer! —le detuvo tomándole de las muñecas Johan, notando como la chica reprimía unas lágrimas.

.

—¿Pueden explicar esto? —pidió Koneko.

.

Ángel les vio; Minaho como Gandales y Kazerma sostenían a Manabe, Ryugel y Guurami, quienes se encontraban ya en su límite, Hakuryuu, Minamisawa, Taiyou, Yukimura, Kurama e Ibuki estaban por más golpeados y con algunas heridas, Azure en el cuerpo de Fubuki se encontraba bien al igual que Tsurugi quien parecía estar más fresco que una lechuga.

.

Aquello le dió por más curiosidad, acercándose a éste le tomo de la muñeca jalandolo a su cuerpo lo cual saco a más de uno de órbita y miro a los ojos —se conectaron —dijo empujándolo.

.

—Pero quien te... —soltó siendo callado por este.

.

El gran y temido Kyousuke Tsurugi, frío y solitario había sido tomado, empujado y callado en un mismo día, aquello debía ser grabado y guardado para futuras generaciones.

.

—¿Dónde está Hayato? —cuestiono Ibuki sin ver al joven moreno.

.

—¡Que demonios pasa aquí! ¡Expliquenlo de inmediato! —ya harto dijo Hakuryuu de todo ese asunto queriendo estar en casa relajándose en un buen baño y ver películas.

.

Miro a Ángel y Johan caminando directamente a ellos —ustedes nos han estado engañando desde un principio —señalo.

.

—¿Humanos como ellos? Eres muy inocente pequeño ser —hablo Aqua mirándole, ambos parecían matarse con la mirada —esto es más de lo que tú o tu raza podrían planear —.

.

—De qué estás hablando —salió Kuroi.

.

—Sólo alguien puede detener esto, pero... —.

. . .

Belenus peleaba consigo mismo, además de con las almas consumidas y su "adversario/aliado".

.

— _Demonios —gruño Nagumo —son demasiados —._

 _._

 _Los seres oscuros no dejaban de ser más y más en contra de ellos, Robingo, Roccoco y Nagumo ya estaban más que cansados, el alma parecía salirse de sus cuerpos, pero_ _ninguno estando_ _igual o peor_ _que Kurosaki_ _, seguía adelante tratando de llegar al corazón de Belenus, el cual tenía más de sombras rodeandole, aquello era lo que hacía que los otros tres siguieran adelante._

 _._

— _¡Ah! —atacando en grupo, tumbaron a Makoto quien fue electrocutado por estos cayendo con fuerza al suelo haciéndolo escupir un poco de sangre._

 _._

— _Es inútil —dijo Kageyama —por fin, controlando a los seres más poderosos de todos, seré el único gobernador del universo, sometiendo a todos —._

 _._

— _¡No lo harás! —se escucho una voz lejana._

 _._

Por fin los verdaderos orbes de Belenus aparecieron en el cuerpo de Kurosaki, unos orbes rojizos cual flamas con la pupila color naranja.

.

La lluvia sobre el comenzaba a calmar su sed y empezar a ser el mismo —pero... —dijo para luego cambiar a como era, un ser bajo el mando de Kageyama.

.

— _Son tan ingenuos —las masas de sombras se volvieron una gigantesca._

 _._

— _¡Deja en paz a mis hermanos! —aquella voz se escuchó más fuerte._

 _._

 _Y como flecha, un rayo de luz verde esmeralda dió en el centro de la gran sombra haciéndola retroceder y exclamar de dolor._

 _._

 _La gigantesca masa de seres fue cayendo y volviéndose polvo para al final desaparecer. Kageyama se retorcía de irá y dolor, aquella flecha no era una cualquiera, sino era una flecha de lágrimas de fé y esperanza puestas para ayudar a un ser querido._

 _._

— _¿Qué a sido eso? —dijo Robingo._

 _._

— _¡Miren! —señalando Roccoco el corazón que antes estaba cubierto y era imposible de llegar siendo quebrantado, cayendo pedazos del mal que se hacían polvo._

 _._

 _Todos los chicos comenzaron a aparecer inconscientes a su alrededor, pero, dos aún sufrían bastante una batalla._

 _._

— _¡Tú puedes! ¡Las llamas no pueden sucumbir ante el mal! ¡Makoto! —apoyaba Haruya al chico quien apenas podía estar de pie._

 _._

 _Cada alma fue desapareciendo y regresando a su cuerpo; Roccoco y Robingo se acercaron a Haruya para apoyar al chico, quien miro a Belenus estar peor que él, se encaminó a socorrerlo._

 _._

 _A punto de detenerlo estaba Robingo cuando Nagumo le detuvo y negó._

 _._

— _Aun falta algo... —dijo Makoto yendo paso a paso con Belenus._

 _._

— _¡No puedo ser derrotado! —gritaba sintiendo como su fuerza se desplomaba de sobremanera._

 _._

— _Bastardo... Como pudiste... —luchaba Belenus._

 _._

 _Más, algo lo impacto, una visión. Su padre en un salón del universo, estrellas en cristales y una melodía resonaba con dulzura y dolor, era hermosa, y triste; un alma rota que seguía adelante con aquel dolor sin importarle cuanto sufriera._

 _. . ._

Todo iba mal, empezando cuando después de que su padre y los demás se fueran, Emerald junto a Zele fueron emboscados, golpeados y rápidamente sacados casi del juego, sin mencionar de que fue un caos en el estadio ya que se dejaron ver.

.

—Tenemos que ayudarlos —dijo Endou al ver aquella escena que le dió enojo.

.

Kidou y Goenji compartieron miradas decididas y asintieron, Kabeyama temblaba de miedo al ver aquello pero trato de ponerse firme y los demás no dudaron, si su capitán decía, debía de hacerse.

.

La gente salía del estadio con pánico mientras el comentarista salía con todo y su recién comprada salchicha.

.

No faltó el apoyo de los demás grupos que ayudaron en aquel enfrentamiento.

.

—No se preocupen, Endou y los chicos los ayudarán —dijo Aki ayudando a Emerald con Haruna.

.

—¿Cómo pasó esto? ¿Quienes son? —cuestiono Fuyuka mientras Anteojos sostenía a Zele.

.

—¡ **Lanza de Odín**! —.

.

—¡ **Excalibur**! —

.

Uno a uno iban cediendo los seres del mal ante las jugadas individuales y en equipo que hacían cada uno de los equipos del mundo, impresionandose entre ellos ante las jugadas y técnicas de ellos.

.

Una sombra aparecio discretamente tras de Endou queriendolo poseer cuando Goenji dió en el blanco.

.

Belenus sin problemas esquivaba a aquellos seres y desaparecía enviando esferas de fuego a las sombras, sin saber que estaba siendo llevado a una trampa.

.

—Sera mío... Tu poder... —dijo Kageyama cuando un balón con destellos verdes le hizo retroceder.

.

—Deja en paz a mi señor —freno el paso Zele.

.

—Son todos unos estorbos mocosos —mando sobre Zele un grupo de sombras.

.

El balón regreso al pie izquierdo del jóven, quien se preparó para lo que se venía.

.

— **Espada sagrada** —el balón se hizo una espada con la cual combatía a las sombras.

.

—Ese chico es fuerte, no solo en cuerpo —dijo Fuyuka.

.

—Es como si tuviera una fuerza interna que no lo deja solo —le siguió Haruna.

.

—¡Endou! —exclamo Hiroto cuando Emerald fue el que resultó ser atrapado.

.

—Entrometido, no debiste meterte donde no te llaman —introduciendose como agua en el interior de Emerald quien no podía respirar.

.

—Hermano —.

.

—Mi señor Emerald —.

.

Ambos fueron a su ayuda, pero una ventisca los hizo retroceder a todos.

.

—¡Son unos chiquillos! —rió Kageyama, cuando su risa se mancho de negro, sangre mala.

.

—Y tú un engreído —clavando en en centro de su pecho una rosa con espinas, separándose ante la poca fuerza que el otro tenía —nunca en tu vida te metas con mis hermanos —.

.

Kageyama se fue volviendo un charco negro, que se fue evaporando hasta no quedar más, al igual que sus sombras.

.

—Asi sido extraño todo esto —dijo Domon rascándose la nuca.

.

—Ni que lo digas —respondio su capitán Mark.

.

—Se ve que en verdad tienen un buen capitán —dijo Paolo mirando a Endou con una sonrisa mientras este era rodeado y cuestionado si estaba bien o le pasó algo.

.

—¿Algún día podremos estar tranquilos de que no pase algo extraño en nuestro camino? —cuestiono Sakuma.

.

—Seria aburrido si no pasan —respondio Someoka con una risa divertida.

.

Belenus aún se cuestionaba que era todo aquello que había pasado, olvidándose por completo de lo que tenía que hacer y estar con su hermano quién tomaba un respiro.

.

—Eso fue peligroso —regañaba Zele.

.

—Lo dice quien se sacrificó casi por un dios cobarde —dijo con una sonrisa Emerald.

.

Un destello iluminó el cielo, del cual comenzó a llover destellos resplandecientes que empezaron a reconstruir el lugar, borrar la memoria de los presentes y recuperar ese momento.

.

—Emerald —llamo Endou al chico quien se sorprendió por aquello —bien hecho —alzando el pulgar y sostener una gran y sincera pero sobre todo feliz sonrisa.

.

—¡Explica que carajos fue todo eso! —sobresalto Belenus a Emerald.

.

—Yo le explicaré mi señor Belenus —intervino Zele.

.

Estos sin saber cómo, fueron trasladados ante Belenus quien no comprendió y poco después, también desapareció.

. . .

—¡Kaeru! —.

.

Un fuerte empujo la saco del trance en el que estaba a causa del recuerdo, y cuando reaccionó, ya era tarde.

.

Su cuerpo peleaba como su mente en contra de aquello que poco a poco se iba integrando a su ser. Tsurugi Kyousuke de 21 años era consumido por la maldad que estaba deceoso de poder.

.

 _«Seras perfecto... ¡¿Cómo...?! »_ Kageyama se vio frente a un gran y feroz lobo negro como la noche con grandes orbes rojos.

.

—¡ **Tornado de fuego v2**! —aquella llamarada rostizo e hizo cenizas a las sombras que le rodeaban, pero así como desaparecían, más aparecían —no se cansan... —gruño.

.

La oscuridad se vio acorralado por aquel gran lobo que no tardo en atacar. Kaeru con los cabellos pegados a su rostro, retiraba con su muñeca el sudor que recorría su frente y parte de sus sienes.

.

El tiempo detuvo a todos los espectadores que estaban; una última y diminuta sombra quedaba ante Goenji, Kaeru y Tsurugi.

.

—No pueden... Como es posible... ¡Esto no tenía que ser así! —aquella pequeña cosa se veía tan diminuta, graciosa y cómica y más gritando esas cosas, pero para ellos tres, era un ser prepotente y arrogante.

.

—Me encargaré desde aquí —hablo el mayor de los tres Tsurugi, avanzando y acorralando más a la criatura —no perdonaré lo que causó dos veces —empuñando.

.

—Espera... ¿Quieres decir que...? —titubeo Kaeru. Kyousuke asintió —¿Cómo..? —.

.

—Fuimos consientes de lo que pasó, sólo que a diferencia de ustedes por la edad, no pudimos ayudar —hablo Hakuryuu tras de ellos.

.

Shuuya y Matsubara quedaron en blanco ante ello; estela azul y blanca comenzó a caer y traer de vuelta a todos los chicos de ese tiempo, corregir los hechos sucedidos y crear nuevos recuerdos en ellos.

.

—Gracias por todo, entrenador Goenji, Matsubara —se despidió Kyousuke sabiendo él y Hakuryuu lo que pasaría.

.

—¡Espera! —gritó ella corriendo donde Tsurugi y abrazarlo, sonrojandolo.

.

—Eres fuerte... —le dijo al oído mientras ella le veía sonriente, asintió.

. . .

—¿Qué es este lugar? —cuestiono Tenma.

.

Estrellas de cristal flotando por el lugar, el infinito era su suelo por donde caminaban creando ondas como las hojas que caen al agua, silencio profundo.

.

—No creí tardar tanto para esto... Pero en verdad, son más de lo que pensé —escuchaban la voz de Yuu, más este no se encontraba físicamente.

.

 _«Algo anda mal»_ pensaron Endou y Shindou.

.

—¡Duele! —exclamó Matsukaze retorciéndose de dolor.

.

Al querer socorrerle, Endou sufrió lo mismo siendo envuelto en una burbuja; golpeando Shindou, no lograba sacar o hacer un rasguño a la burbuja o poder ayudar a su amigo Tenma.

.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí? —cuestionaba tratando por demás estar en calma.

.

Las voces de sus amigos, compañeros y conocidos resonaban en sus oídos, cubrindoselos —basta... ¡Parar! —.

.

—Takuto, los puedes escuchar... Qué alegría —Yuu era ahora sólo un ser sin forma flotando de un lado al otro.

.

Todo aquello fue un espejismo que cayó...

.

—Este lugar —no podía creer lo que miraba.

. . .

—¡Chicos! —exclamaron los presentes bajo la lluvia de Aqua al ver regresar a sus compañeros.

.

—¡Kaeru! —lloraba de alegría Koneko, abrazándose ambas —esperaba verte ya-nya~ —.

.

—Yo igual —sonrió Matsubara, miro a su alrededor —¿Dónde está Tenma? —cuestiono la chica preocupándose, algo andaba mal, lo presentía.

.

—Endou tampoco está —dijo ya en su forma Fubuki, estando a su lado Azure, un joven de cabello gris blanquecino a los hombros con flequillo a la derecha y orbes lavanda.

.

—Ni Shindou —Ibuki comenzaba a preocuparse más de la cuenta por él.

.

Todo sesó, la lluvia dejo de caer, los chicos desaparecieron regresando a sus épocas y tiempos sin recordar nada de todo ello, quedando solo los relacionados directamente con él Raimon.

.

—Me duele la cabeza... —con mano sobre ella hablo Belenus.

.

La calma sólo duró unos minutos, cuando el cielo y todo se oscureció por completo, destellos rojos cubrían de un lado al otro los cielos de ese lugar.

.

—Maldita sea... —gruño Aqua.

.

—¿Qué es todo esto Aqua? Tú lo sabes —dijo serio Emerald sorprendiendo a Azure y Belenus, ya que este era muy tímido aún entre sus hermanos.

.

—Nos engaño —respondió viéndole a él y a todos.

.

—Ya recuerdo... Todo esto, no es más que —decía Fujin antes de que todo comenzará a temblar.

. . .

—Tu casaste todo esto... ¡Nos usaste! —exclamó Takuto poniéndose en pie —¡A tus hijos! —.

.

—Debían aprender, de alguna manera la lección, pero veo que me sirven más como alimento —.

.

—Uso a todos esos chicos para su beneficio, uso a su gente ¡¿Cómo puede hacer eso Yuu?! ¡Son tus hijos! —.

.

—Solo son creaciones mías, sólo ello —hablo sin ápice de sentimiento por ellos —necesito fuerza y poder para poder ir más allá de esta dimensión, Kageyama era un objeto que me ayudaría a cubrir las huellas, pero... —sus orbes ardieron con llamas.

.

—¿Algo no salió como esperabas? —cuestionó Shindou encarandolo, aún si un escalofrío le recorría el cuerpo.

.

—Nunca hay errores, fallas, todo es planeado —lo rodeó —tú tienes algo que llama mi atención, eres distinto a todos aquellos —miró a Tenma y Endou —incluso de ellos —.

.

—No caeré en tu trampa —gruño Takuto.

.

—Si, igual que la última vez Takuto Shindou —.

.

—¿Última vez? —cuestionó —un momento... —no lo había pensado.

.

—La verdad de todo esto, y su fin, tú lo sabes —.

. . .

—Cegados, así nos dejó —Raijin hablaba ahora.

.

Todo paro, quedando quieto y en silencio.

. . .

— _Los humanos son bastante extraños —decía Fujin jugando con un par de dardos._

 _._

— _¿A qué te refieres? —cuestionó Raijin girándose a verlo —los veo como siempre —._

 _._

 _Fujin negó —no se conforman con las cosas buenas que reciben, quieren más y más, y aún así no tienen suficiente —._

 _._

— _Es por que uno de nosotros lo es —dijo Belenus —padre dijo que los humanos son el reflejo de nuestras emociones encarnadas —decía._

 _._

— _¿Quién será? —se preguntaba Raijin —Ámbar... Azure... —._

 _. . ._

—¡¿Qué qué?! —gritaron la mayoría.

.

—Quieres decir que, sólo quería más poder y por eso hizo todo esto —resumió Kariya.

.

—En verdad ¿Qué padre sería capaz de hacer algo así? O más bien un Dios —Edgar no encontraba en verdad una explicación para ello, lo viera por donde lo viera.

.

—Una cosa es segura, los chicos de diferentes épocas y tiempos están bien —dijo Fidio —ahora falta saber dónde están Endou y los chicos para solucionar esto —.

.

—No será difícil saberlo —dijo Belenus —seguro padre los tiene —.

.

—¡Pero que calmados! —grito Midori —que tal si Tenma está en una difícil batalla de muerte, y ustedes aquí solo hablando —.

.

—Endou está con ellos, seguro es el que se está forzando más —dijo Rococo a lo que Robingo y Edgar asíntieron.

.

—Esos dos no tienen nada de especial —Aqua les veía como seres inferiores —sino el de doble melodía —.

.

—Shindou —susurro Ibuki con una punzada en el pecho.

.

—Chicos... —Hikaru tembló al ver como su cuerpo y el de otros compañeros comenzaban a desaparecer.

.

Edgar, Rococo, Hikaru, Kariya, Hiroto, Fubuki; uno a uno fueron desapareciendo uno en uno.

.

Los hijos de Yuu, Ibuki, Tsurugi, Zele, Johan, Kokonoe, Matsubara, Ángel, Akio y Fidio fueron los únicos que quedaron en aquel lugar, el cual aún se encontraba en una inestabilidad.

.

—Tenma... —preocupada la chica, pensaba en lo que le pudiera y no pasar a su "entrenador".

.

Si, Matsukaze Tenma en un futuro sería su entrenador al igual que el de Kokonoe; ambas chicas se encontraban preocupadas.

.

—Dejemos que pase lo que tenga que pasar y ya, para que quebrarnos la cabeza con algo que al final se solucionará —dijo Ángel cruzado de brazos, enfadado de todo ello.

.

—¿Cómo puedes decir algo así? —cuestionó Matsubara mirándolo incrédula —haz visto todo lo que a pasado, fueron parte de ello y, aún no sabemos si siguen siendo parte —poniendose a la defensiva.

.

—Los jóvenes regresaron a sus lugares sanos y salvos, sin recordar nada, eso debería de alegrarte un poco en vez de andar de paranoica —le respondió Ángel —aparte, hablas mucho y poco haces, no das soluciones —.

.

—¿Paranoica? —estando frente a frente de él.

.

—Calmense ya ustedes dos —intervino Johan y Zele.

.

—Peleando entre nosotros menos resolveremos esto —dijo Zele.

.

—Kaeru —llamó Yamino calmando a su amiga.

.

Kaeru suspiro dándole una mirada de rabia al chico quien hizo igual.

.

 _«Yukimura... »_ recordó la chica dando un suspiro, Kaeru la vio alzando una ceja.

.

Ibuki empezó a caminar sin rumbo fijo.

.

—¿Ibuki? —llamó Tsurugi.

.

—No pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados.

.

—Y ¿Haz pensado en que harás si te topaz con nuestro padre? —le cuestionó Belenus.

.

—Es verdad lo que dice Ibuki, no debemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados, pero tampoco podemos estar sin saber a que nos enfrentamos en realidad —dijo Fidio mirando a Akio, a lo que después hicieron igual los otros.

.

—¿Qué demonios...? —soltó él joven.

.

—Fuiste malo, debes de tener alguna idea —.

.

—No soy el único —refiriendose a Tsurugi.

.

—A ti te nace, el fue por circunstancias del momento —.

.

Gruñendo, respiró hondo y pensó un poco —si no sale un plan, se tiene otro —fue lo único que dijo.

.

—Yuu va a destruir este lugar, es seguro —hablo Fujin a lado de Raijin.

.

—Ustedes también son culpables —señalo Koneko —por no llevarse como hermanos, por no ser unidos y principalmente por tener celos uno de otros —señalo mirando a los chicos.

.

—¿Quién eres para juzgarnos? —encaro Ámbar intimidándola.

.

—Tiene la razón —jaló Kuroi a su gemelo —tú y Belenus, Raijin y Fujin son parte de esto, ahora tenemos que encontrar una solución —.

.

—Nosotros no seremos quienes pongamos el punto final en esto — hablo Aqua.

.

—Exacto —.

.

Mirando al dueño de la voz, Shindou tenía una mirada dorada y vacía, observando a todos —que sorpresa tener a mis hijos reunidos después de siglos —la voz, el cuerpo era de Takuto, pero su mirada y pensar eran una mezcla junto con el deseo de tener su poder.

. . .

Desperto, sus ojos poco a poco se acoplaron a la luz del día, uno al parecer muy cálido. Sus ropas eran todo un enredo entre las sabanas, un pie colgaba de la cama al igual que su brazo, su cabello desordenado y la almohada en el suelo.

.

Un día normal como cualquier otro, Minamisawa lo había fastidiado todo el día siendo Hyoudou quien interviniera, y no era que Ibuki no pudiera defenderse, solo no quería dejar como retrato de la escuela a Atsushi, no seria algo bonito.

.

—Qué día el de hoy, y más tener que ir al entrenamiento —echando los brazos tras la nuca, Atsushi caminaba a la salida junto a Ibuki y Hyoudou, este sostenía un libro en sus manos.

.

—¿Te pasa algo? —pregunto Tsukasa a Munemasa, quien en todo el día estuvo más que distraído.

.

—No es nada, yo… —nada, no tenía nada en la cabeza.

.

—¿Munemasa? —.

.

Salió corriendo, sus pies se movían por cuenta propia mientras su cabeza trabajaba duro tratando de recordar algo. ¿Qué era?

.

El instituto Raimon, muy reconocida y solicitada por los alumnos y padres. Se adentro en ella, sin llegar a darse cuenta que llego al campo de futbol donde unos chicos de primero practicaban.

.

Lanzando el balón de una dirección a otra, corriendo tras de el, sonrientes y felices, chutando con sus fuerzas, cayendo y levantándose de nuevo.

.

—¿Quiere jugar con nosotros un partido? —sorprendiéndolo, Hikaru le sonreía cual niño pequeño llegando como alma que lleva el diablo.

.

Y sin darle respuesta alguna, el menor ya lo llevaba de la manga a la cancha, donde Kariya, Nishizono, Tenma y Tsurugi practicaban.

.

Su cabeza buscaba algo con gran fuerza, pero no sabia que, hasta que los vio bien. —¿Tenma? —cuestiono por fin.

.

—Si… —respondió tímido el chico –¿nos conocemos? —.

.

Y algo hizo ¨click¨en su cabeza.

.

—Tenma, Tsurugi, Nishizono… —sonrió.

.

—Munemasa —Hyoudou y Minamisawa se encontraban cerca de ahí.

. . . . . .

 _ **Nota de autor: lo se, lo se, solo que, aun recuerdo lo que tengo que hacer y, no importa el tiempo.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Anime: Inazuma Eleven.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Título: "Una vez más."**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **«Capítulo:**_ _ **8**_ _ **/10»**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Decleimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece y/o sus personajes secundarios agregados, sólo la historia y unos agregados.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Advertencia: parejas hetero y Yaoi, OC's secundarios, se recomienda si no te gusta no leas más, a menos que seas curioso.**_

 _ **Personaje de: alita210100 y prima de.**_

 _ **. . . . . . . . .**_

Yul'boria era un planeta tranquilo y rodeado casi en su totalidad de naturaleza, grandes océanos con variedad de especies acuáticas como terrestres en las selvas y bosque y aves en las montañas y cielos.

.

Su gente dotada de inteligencia y sabiduría, con amor al arte y cultura. Con un lazo en su naturaleza y la historia de su pueblo, donde sus principales fuentes de saber y conocimientos eran sus dioses.

.

—Bienvenidas sean ambas –saludo el rey de la ciudad de Fonter.

.

Lalaya saludaba al pueblo ajeno como Katora.

.

—Y eso es lo que se... –contó el rey con algo de ida y dolor. Había permitido que su reino sufriera, cuando juro protegerlo. No merecía ser rey.

.

Una mano en su hombro lo alejo de aquellos pensamientos, y una sonrisa amable y sincera le tranquilizó —no es algo que alguien hubiese podido evitar, no se aflige por ello.

.

Lalaya asintió, aquellos seres de los que su padre alguna vez le había contado en sueños, no creía que fueran reales, "dioses" de Yul'boria y uno "dios padre". Sonrió al recordar una de tantas historias que su padre le contó de ellos.

.

¿Él en verdad los conoció, o era casualidad?

.

Ozrock por otro lado, caminaba por los "santuarios" a los cuales iba el pueblo a ofrecer ofrenda o hablar con ellos, sentía una presencia rara. Si llegó a escuchar un poco de aquellos seres con poder iniciales, capaces de alterar más que su espacio.

.

Se adentro cada vez más por pasajes y pasadizos, subiendo por senderos y caminando sobre puentes colgantes. Tenía que comprobar lo que sus fuentes le habían dicho, aquellos quienes también habían desaparecido.

.

Días atrás en Faram Medius, compañeros de Ozrock habían desaparecido, pero no tardaron mucho en volver, pero con algunos daños.

.

— _Yul'boria, es donde estuvimos por mucho tiempo... –hablo Ymir, recordando las duras batallas por sobrevivir junto a sus compañeros._

 _._

— _¿Qué dices? Fueron unas horas pero... —Ozrock pensó un poco —¿Cuánto?_

 _._

— _Horas, eso creen... Pero fueron meses Bitway, esos dioses, y el dios mayor... –dijo esta vez Sinope —esos seres en verdad son de temer Ozrock._

 _._

 _«Los terrestres, Tenma y su equipo deberían estar involucrados... »pensaba al tiempo que dió un salto para llegar al otro extremo._

 _._

—¿Te conozco dealgún lado? –reconocio la voz, y al girarse miro con asombro a aquella persona.

.

—Shindou Takuto –dijo con seriedad de voz al caer en cuenta de algo.

.

—Si, ese soy —asintio, pero sentía algo extraño. No solo era Shindou —él rey y Dios de este lugar también.

.

Lo sabía. Había escuchado de ello hace muchos años, él Dios Yuu, pero al no tomarle mucha importancia este se almaceno en su mente como algo sin gran importancia, pero ahora le era de utilidad esa información.

.

—Tenma y los demás...

.

—Ellos, están bien –le respondió Shindou antes de poder terminar la frase —no recuerdan mucho, y el tiempo cambio para un bien.

.

—¿Un bien... Para quien? –cuestiono, viendo una mezcla de sentimientos en los ojos dorados de Shindou —¿Para ti?

.

—Eso... No es así. Es un bien para la humanidad y los seres en el universo –soltó con tristeza que trataba de ocultar en su voz sería.

.

—Entonces no había otra solución –resumio Bitway —el sacrificio era cierto.

.

—Vete de aquí...

.

Dándole la espalda a Ozrock, quien se fue después de unos minutos. Escucho los pasos que poco a poco se oían menos, hasta ya no escuchar nada. Relajo su cuerpo.

.

Debía hacerlo. Era su deber.

.

Su cuerpo era el envase perfecto que podía retener la maldad de Yuu, en el mismo planeta donde los hijos de este le mantenían en línea si se salía de los límites.

.

Miró sus manos, aquellas en las cuales una fina estela dorada las recorría como una negra, sus lágrimas surgieron. Si podía hacer algo, lo haría, ya no le podía dejar esas tareas a Tsurugi o Tenma, incluso a Endou, la responsabilidad de liberar a todos esos seres del mal que los cubría, era él.

.

— _No caeré en tu trampa –gruño molesto._

 _._

 _Yuu rió —si, igual que la última vez –acercandose a Shindou._

 _._

— _¿Última vez? –dejo de retroceder llegando un vago recuerdo —un momento... –el sabía algo, un detalle importante._

 _._

— _La verdad de todo esto y su fin, tú lo sabes –acariciando los cabellos del chico quien se quedó inmóvil en su lugar._

 _._

— _Yo... No puede..._

 _._

Cayó al suelo a causa de un golpe a su nuca, sacudió la cabeza emergiendo de su pecho molestia; un balón, el esférico regreso al pie de quien lo chutó. Ozrock no estaba realmente divertido ni serio, sino preocupado.

.

—¿Qué haces?

.

—Solo quería asegurarme de algo –dijo tomando el balón en sus manos con un movimiento —sacrifiste algo más que tú vida.

.

Su pecho se imprimió ¿Cómo llegó a esa deducción?

.

—Si así debe ser... No intervendre.

. . .

—Que disparates dices Ibuki –riño Hyoudo.

.

—Le hizo daño comer tanto en el almuerzo –dijo Minamisawa cubriendo el rostro avergonzado por la situación.

.

Tenma sonrió y le tomo de la muñeca —el fútbol nos dará respuestas ¿Si?

.

Jugaron por dos horas o más, no supo cuando el cielo azul cambio a anaranjado; el sudor recorría los cuerpos y rostros de los chicos quienes bebían agua para recuperar minerales y sales, limpiando el sudor con toallas.

.

—De alguna manera –le hablo Tenma a Ibuki —siento un gran dolor y pérdida, no lo comprendo y no se el por qué de ello pero... De alguna manera...

.

Comprendió, sonrió y le devolvió los cabellos.

.

Recostado en su cama, después de la regañada de Hyoudo antes de separarse e irse a sus hogares, Minamisawa le dió una palmada en la espalda y se retiró.

.

Suspiro mirando el cielo estrellado de la noche, resplandecientes y distantes. Sujeto la camisa en la parte del pecho, presionandolo, le dolía y ardía como si colocarán un metal salido del fuego. Gruñó sintiendo las lágrimas queriendo surcar sus mejillas.

.

No soporto más, dejo salir todo aquellos sentimientos que invadía su ser, tomando la almohada enterrando el rostro en ella y gritar, estaba frustrado, desesperado, iracundo.

.

Jadeo de dolor, se le dificultaba respirar. Había pasado la mitad de la noche vaciando su ser, el cansancio lo abordo, el ardor y dolor en su cuerpo, los párpados le comenzaron a pesar y sin más se dejó ir al mundo de los sueños.

.

 _Se encontraba observando el fluir del río a unos pasos de el, sentado en el pasto. Las aves volaban en parbadas, familias y parejas disfrutando de un bello día de verano bajo los rayos del sol y la cálida brisa._

 _._

 _Sonrió respirando el aroma del pasto y el agua salada del mar, pero aún con ello, su corazón estaba afligido, le faltaba alguien en una parte especial de este._

 _._

— _Aún recuerdo al novato que quería cuidar de la portería Japonesa –escucho una voz conocida tras de él._

 _._

 _Un calor lo abrigo, calor que nace del amor, la flama que va creciendo conforme se alimenta de momentos y acciones; su mente trataba de buscar el nombre del dueño de aquella voz que le alentó._

 _._

 _Un chico que le apoyo tras palabras duras y frías, qué día tras día le presionaba para que entendiera aquel mensaje de aliento._

 _._

— _Mirate, después de todo, si que te convertiste en el mejor del universo –rió leve —hubiese querido estar más tiempo._

 _._

 _Su corazón latía frenético, escuchando los latidos como si estuviera en los oídos._

 _._

 _¿Por qué tenía miedo?_

 _._

— _Tu..._

 _._

— _Ibuki... Yo..._

 _._

 _Una precios sobre él le impedía girar a verlo, así que uso todas sus fuerzas para girarse, doliendo le el cuerpo ante la más mínima acción. Quería... No, deseaba verlo, a aquel ser que su mente comenzaba a olvidar pero que el corazón guardaba con recelo._

 _._

— _Te amo, y perdona no haberlo dicho antes, pero ¿Es mejor así, no?_

 _._

— _¡Tú! –cin todas sus fuerzas, logro verlo._

 _._

 _Aquel rostro casi angelical, orbes rojizos y cabellera castaña y rizada. Shindou Takuto, el chico que terminó amando, al cual juro a si mismo cuidaría, que daría lo que fuera por estar a su lado._

 _._

— _Ibuki... –temblo con miedo en su mirada._

 _._

— _¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué no te recuerdan? ¿Por que no estás con nosotros?_

 _._

— _Olvidaras, te lo ordeno –los orbes se tornaron dorados, mostrando irá —¡No eres nadie!_

 _._

— _¡Soy Ibuki Munemasa, y tú Shindou Takuto, el chico del cual me enamore y quien está enamorado de mi! –grito, no podía ocultarlo más._

 _._

 _Avanzó hacia Shindou, quien retrocedía hasta topar con la corteza del tronco de un árbol suave, a sus costados de la cintura las manos de Ibuki lo rodearon, acercando su rostro al ajeno a tan solo centímetros._

 _._

 _Un sonrojo abordo sus mejillas, el corazón se quería salir, unirse al otro que latía con igual fuerza. Sus cuerpos se deseaban, no podía negarlo más, aquello que ocultaba, el disfrutar de los labios y cuerpo ajeno, un deseo que lo abochornaba._

 _._

— _Aun si es un sueño... –dijo Ibuki —no lo desperdiciare... Nadie más que yo manda en este mundo..._

 _._

— _Ibuki –gimio suave del miedo que aquella mirada magenta le dió a las palabras dichas del albino —para... Te lo ordeno..._

 _._

— _Tu no das órdenes aquí._

 _._

 _Poso sus labios en los de Shindou, quien se negaba apretandolos con fuerza, pero eso no detendría a Ibuki, quien le tomo de la cintura y lo pegó más a él._

 _._

 _Un fuerte viento le hizo retroceder, cubrirse el rostro. Shindou uso el poder para alejarlo —te dije que pares –con los orbes dorados más fríos._

 _._

 _Gruñó —¡No has respondido mis preguntas Shindou! ¿Acaso eres tan cobarde para no responder?_

 _._

La luz del sol daba de lleno en su rostro, las aves parecían recitar un musical. Murmullo de gente y el sonido de los carros; grito, un grito de frustración golpeando con fuerza los costados de su cama.

.

Aquel día transcurrió normal, charlaba como siempre y sonreía muy poco, fue a la práctica de baloncesto y salió con Hyoudo y Minamisawa más la pareja del último, quien no paraba de insultarle.

.

—¿Estás bien? –cuestiono Atsushi mirándole más de cerca —lloraste.

.

—No te acerques tanto a mí –alejandole.

.

—Entonces si lloraste –confirmo lo que ya sabía, pero le faltaba saber el por qué.

.

Le siguió a casa y más allá hasta la habitación del más alto, quien le gruñía y lanzaba objetos que tuviera a la mano. Aún así, Minamisawa le seguía, estando ahora hechado en la cama del otro.

.

—¿Lo conozco? ¿Es del Raimon? —seguia preguntando.

.

Le miró, podía ser un maldito creído, presumido y mucho más, pero cuando necesitaba de alguien, si no era Hyoudo, era él. Tomó aire soltandolo lentamente y caer al suelo con la vista al techo.

.

—Creo que me story volviendo loco...

.

—Si no fuera así, sería aburrido –jugando con las pequeñas pelotas de baloncesto de Ibuki y lanzarlos a la canasta pegada a la puerta.

.

—Creí en algo que... En verdad nunca fue. Solo, fue una ilusión.

.

Minamisawa lanzó la última pelota para luego verle serio, aquello en verdad le preocupo.

.

No queda más que centrarme ya en la realidad ¿No? Dejar de pensar en lo que no es y vivir el presente.

.

—Ibuki... ¿Lo recuerdas?


	10. Chapter 10

_**Anime: Inazuma Eleven.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Título: "Una vez más."**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **«Capítulo:**_ _ **9**_ _ **/10»**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Decleimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece y/o sus personajes secundarios agregados, sólo la historia y unos agregados.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Advertencia: parejas hetero y Yaoi, OC's secundarios, se recomienda si no te gusta no leas más, a menos que seas curioso.**_

 _ **Personaje de: alita210100 y prima de.**_

 _ **. . . . . . . . .**_

Dos años habían pasado desde ese sueño, el que Minamisawa relatará la verdad y el que empezará su labor para traer de vuelta a Shindou. Setecientos treinta días en los que no paro de esforzarse, y ahora, en su segundo año de secundaria, su escuela era candidata para ser parte de la selección de jugadores que representarían Japón.

.

Sin duda, hizo uno de sus mayores sacrificios a aquello que, amo desde que conocido, desde que su cuerpo reaccionó para seguir; baloncesto, lo había dejado después de tanto para dedicarse de lleno al futbol.

.

Portero, defensa, centrocampista y delantero, probó aquellas posiciones para tener más visión y saber de aquello, miró varios vídeos de partidos pasados y presentes, debía estar a la altura de quien fue una vez la persona que lo impulso, aún si ahora, ya no recordará su nombre.

.

Cada vez le era más difícil recordar aquel nombre que le hacía entrar en ánimos y seguir adelante, escribiéndolo en un lugar donde sabía, nadie podría borrarlo: un balón de fútbol.

.

El día de la selección había llegado, y como era de esperarse, la escuela Raimon estaba presente, no esperaba más de ellos. Sonrió. Algunos recuerdos regresaban a su mente por las noches. Recuerdos de cuando el entrenador hablo con el proponiéndole un trato, el día de selección, el primer partido, detalles que iba uniendo y escribiendo.

.

Solo Minamisawa y él sabían de aquello al parecer. Algunas cosas había cambiado, como el evento que dejó paralítico al hermano de Tsurugi, la enfermedad de la madre de Hayato, la desaparición del padre de Tetsukado. Pero, otras seguían presentes, como la muerte del padre de Minaho, el temor de Konoha y el carácter de Kusaka.

.

De una manera, logro saber de ellos sin que estos supieran. Sakura seguían en el club de gimnasia entre las mejores para ir a las olimpiada y Manabe estaba en la olimpiada matemática en Alemania; en Raimon, Kirino era el capitán del equipo después de Sangoku, los mismos miembros sin "esa" persona.

.

Tenma, Kariya y Hikaru se le unieron al entrar y Shinsuke un mes después. Tsurugi había llegado a la ciudad y por intercambio en mitad de año, se unió al primer día, siendo el centro de atención por su hermano, quien jugaba como delantero de un equipo especial que lideraba Goenji.

.

Estaba nervioso, con esfuerzo, Ibuki era en ese momento el capitán del equipo de Gassan Kunimitsu después de que Tsukasa y Atsushi se graduarán, por votación quedó él de capitán. Al frente en línea recta estaban los veinticinco equipos listos para ser o no llamados.

.

Después de unas palabras de Hibiki, el presidente de la liga juvenil de fútbol, comenzó los nervios en el público y entre las filas de los jugadores.

.

—El entrenador del equipo representativo de Japón será nada más ni menos que: Akio Fudou.

.

La gente clamó de gusto y negación, Akio no era la persona con quién quisieras toparte cuando estaba de malas, pero tenia una forma de llevar a cabo las cosas que, en serio, nadie podía negar, eran de las mejores.

.

—El segundo al mando será: Shirou Fubuki –las chicas no tardaron en chillar de emoción y lanzar piropos al aire.

.

Ahora venía lo bueno, lo que todos estaban esperando, Fubuki tomó ahora el mando del micrófono y varias pantallas delante del público aparecieron, apreciando bien la imagen de los equipos que, en random, aparecían.

.

—Diez y nuevo jugadores formarán parte del equipo que representará a todo Japón en el mundo –comenzo a hablar con ánimo —no es un camino fácil, ni tampoco fue sencillo para nosotros elegirlos, pero si no son parte, no se sientan menos, por que no lo son.

.

Alentó a algunos que se encontraban nerviosos, era cierto, ahí no acababa todo, aún había más por delante, mucho más, sería, tal vez, una derrota de la cual aprenderían y seguirían adelante.

.

—A los mencionados van a avanzar a la línea blanca en el césped –dijo Akio, apartando el micrófono para bostezar y seguir —mencionaremos de los primeros en quienes pensamos para el equipo, hasta los más deficiles.

.

—Hakuryuu –un fuerte vitoreo estremeció a los chicos, el mencionados avanzó como si nada a la línea.

.

 _«Era de esperarse... »_ pensó Ibuki con el cuerpo temblando, trago saliva y trato de relajarse.

.

—Tsurugi Kyousuke.

.

—Kurosaki Makoto.

.

—Yukimura Hyouga, Taiyou Amemiya, Nitta Ichiban.

.

—Masaki Teiya, Haruma Mikado, Ryuuzaki Oiji.

.

—Mahoro Tadashi, Senguji Yamato, Dai Seido.

.

—Koba Toshinori, Francis Tuffnot, Koji Kida.

.

—Kishibe Taiga, Kai y Matsukaze Tenma.

.

Su corazón paralizó al ver que no decían nada más, sino que Shirou y Fudou se reunieron a platicar algo entre ellos, hasta que al final Shirou asintió.

.

—El capitán que dirigirá este equipo es:

.

—Ibuki Munemasa.

.

El público quedó atónito, así como el mencionado ¿Él? Pero antes que nada, habían dicho que los últimos fueron los más difíciles de decidir ¿Él fue el más difícil?

.

Avanzó con temor que se reflejaba en sus pasos, le alegraba ser seleccionado por que era parte de su plan, pero no creyó que así se sentiría. Quedando en medio de la fila entre Mahoro y Nitta, sintió la mirada matadora de Hakuryuu.

.

—En una semana tendrán una serie de partidos contra los mejores equipos de Japón, hasta entonces, ellos son sus esperanzas y fuerzas para elevar Japón.

. . .

Dos días después de la selección, los jugadores fueron llamados a las instalaciones de donde entrenarian para los siguientes tres partidos, los cuales aún no eran anunciados sus rivales.

.

Llegó antes que nadie, según pensó, al ver a Tenma con nervios delante de la puerta, notaba grandes y oscuras ojeras bajo sus ojos, al parecer no había dormido bien. Se acercó y dió una palmada en la espalda, asustandolo.

.

—I-Ibuki... Digo... –tartamudiaba, abofeteo el mismo sus mejillas y sonrió animado —capitan.

.

—Sin formalidades –rascando su nuca, no quería escuchar de Tenma eso de "capitan" —¿Problemas para dormir?

.

Rió leve y asintió —no creí que me seleccionarían, es decir... Hay muchos jugadores buenos.

.

—Tú eres bueno también, tu espíritu inquebrantable, la energía y luz que... –se dió cuenta de sus palabras, hablaba del "otro" Tenma, en realidad no era mucho o más bien casi nada la diferencia de ambos, si es que la había. Se sonrojo y tosió leve.

.

—Madrugaron o montaron guardia –bromeo Kishibe llegando junto a Nitta.

.

—Mirate nada más Tenma –rieron ambos —si que la emoción te comió estos días –dijo Ichiban.

.

—Y creí que llegaría primero –dijo Mahoro.

.

—En tus sueños –le siguió Haruma llegando con Oiji, Kurosaki y Teiya.

.

—Pero si antes que tú.

.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

.

—Venga, que aún es temprano, nadie a llegado tarde –calmaba Kishibe.

.

Los demás fueron llegando de poco a poco, entre ellos el entrenador Shirou junto a la persona encargada de cuidar el edificio. Hakuryuu con Kai llegaron a tiempo minutos antes de que llegara Akio, el si era estricto con la llegada.

.

— _¿Estas seguro de esto, Ibuki? –cuestiono Minamisawa._

 _._

 _Este le contó que, igual que el, recordaba un poco sobre Shindou y lo que pasó, pero no podía asegurarlo de todo. La idea de Ibuki era que, tal vez, sucedería lo mismo que la vez anterior, que los "extraterrestres" le estarán a un torneo y todo eso._

 _._

 _Estaba en un punto cero uno porciento en que aquello fuero posible, pero aún así quería hacerlo, una llama en su interior le incitaba a hacerlo. Atsushi no tuvo más remedio que apoyar en todo lo que pudiera a Munemasa._

 _._

— _Si –dijo con determinación Ibuki._

.

—Calentaran dando vueltas a la cancha y hacer estiramientos, eso será lo primero –despues de los saludos y presentaciones, Fubuki anunció la primera actividad con afirmación de Akio.

.

Ibuki se unió a la conversación de Mahoro y Haruma, sintiendo la mirada asesina de Hakuryuu en él, otros reían por chistes contados por Kai y otros tomaron en serio su labor, por el momento.

. . .

—¿Torneo? –cuestionaron ambas chicas a la par.

.

No sabía de qué manera explicarlo, se sentía en deuda con los chicos terrestres por lo que, después de ver y sentir en la mirada de Shindou su más grande pérdida, quería de alguna manera, ayudarlo.

.

—Ozrock –llamaron Phobos y Despina al chico —dimos con uno de los objetos que mencionaste –hablo Phobos.

.

—¿Se puede saber qué pasa? –cuestiono Lalaya ya molesta.

.

—A pasado tiempo desde lo sucedido... –comenzo Bitway —solo por que Tenma y Tsurugi no se vieron afectados no hicieron nada...

.

Las chicas se vieron y bajaron la mirada, era cierto ¿Por qué no hicieron algo por Shindou? ¿Por qué se sintieron satisfechas al saber que la persona que en realidad les preocupaba estaba bien?

.

—Se por mis fuentes que el joven Ibuki busca la manera de que todo esté como debe de ser, y, me siente en el deber de ayudarle.

.

—¿Cómo ayudaría un torneo? –cuestiono Katora.

.

—El universo no está en peligro... –empuño recordando los sucesos pasados qué tal vez no pasaron, pero que el aún así se sentía abrumado. —Un torneo amistoso podría hacer efecto...

.

—Ozrock tiene conocimiento de unos objetos capaces de absorber, mantener y custodiar cualquier fuerza –comenzo a hablar Despina —y otro que cumple cualquier deseo, sólo que este último está más allá de los límites que cualquiera podría ir.

. . .

—Ellos serán sus ayudantes, Midori Seto, Minaho Kazuto y Akane Yamana –dijo Fudou presentando a los chicos.

.

—Esperamos serles de ayuda para lo que necesiten –dijo Yamana inclinándose en respeto.

.

—Chicos fuertes, prepárense que no quiero "No" por respuesta –le siguió Midori.

.

 _«Minaho »_ miro Ibuki al chico quien sólo saludo con un ademán de mano sonriente.

.

—Minqho será comodín en los entrenamientos para armas equipos de diez personas –explicaba Fubuki —Akio liderará el equipo ofensivo y yo el defensivo, estarán integrados hoy de la siguiente manera: para el equipo defensivo: Koba Toshinori, Taiyou Amemiya, Ibuki Munemasa, Minaho Kazuto, Haruma Mikado, Tenma Matsukaze, Ryuuza Oiji, Nitta Ichiban, Kishibe Taiga y Koji Kida.

.

—El resto venga conmigo –ordeno Fudou siendo seguidompor los otros al otro lado de la cancha.

. . .

—¿Torneo amistoso? –cuestiono Kazerma con duda de aquello ¿Por qué saldrían con algo como eso? Igual le parecía divertido, pornlonque, al mirar a su equipo animado que quería ser parte de aquello, acepto.

.

—¡Que emocionante! –chillo alegre Pichori —un encuentro entre los mejores del universo, estoy muy emocionada.

.

—Tengonque ponerlo en discusión, no puedo tomar una decisión a la ligera –dijo Gordon.

.

—Entonces, esperaremos su respuesta afirmativa –hablo Ozrock.

.

—Un partido amistoso suena sospechoso ¿Tramas algo?

.

—Si así fuera, no te lo diría –respondio Bitway serio —es más algo personal.

.

—Ya veo.

.

—¿Partido? –Azure junto a Raijin miraban la hoja oficial que los invitaba a participar a dicho torneo.

.

—Ese juego de humanos de perseguir el balón –dijo Belenus —futbol, yo quiero.

.

—Nos rehusamos –respondio haciendo caer de su hamaca a Belenus, quien rápidamente gateo hacia Azure.

.

—¡Por qué no! –exigio saber el chico de fuego.

.

—¿Le temen a algo? –malquisto Ozrock, observando y sabiendo un poco sobre el temperamento de Belenus.

.

—¡Nos estas diciendo cobardes! –envolviendose en llamas —¡Te parecería el trasero con los ojos cerrados!

.

—No le patearas el trasero a nadie, no participaremos y punto –fimermente dijo Azure.

.

—Entonces... No podrán prevenir lo intevitable –guardo el rollo Bitway.

.

—¿Disculpa? –salio Raijin.

.

—No se hagan los tontos –hablo serio Ozrock —por fin supe lo que pasó, ustedes tienen a alguien que no es de aquí.

.

—No te incumbe, además ¿Quien eres para decirnos que está bien y que no? –le encaró Azure —no olvides que tú intentaste acabar con todo.

.

No podía decir nada en contra de eso, estaba en lo cierto. Por lo mismo está enmendado sus errores, por ello estaba ayudando a una causa que, aún si no sabía si estaba en lo correcto, su corazón le indicaba que iba por buen camino.

.

—Todos cambian en algún momento.

.

Verde y lavanda se enfrentaban en miradas.

.

—Estoy firme en mi decisión.

.

—¡Tú! –exclamo Belenus señalandolo —yo participaré.

.

—Azure dijo que no Belenus –intervino Ranjin.

.

—El no es quien para darme ordenes, Ozrock, yo entraré.

.

Bitway asintió para encaminarse a la nave —te enviaré la información en unos días.

.

—La espero ansioso.

. . .

El primer partido había llegado más rápido de lo que pensaron, en la formación se encontraba Yamato de portero, Nitta, Amemiya, Yukimura y Kai de defensas, Ibuki, Tenma, Kishibe y Teiya de centro y Hakuryuu con Mahoro de delanteros. Fubuki dirigiría el encuentro.

.

El equipo rival era Kaio Gakuen, quien fueron los primeros en calentar en la cancha.

.

—Tenma y Teiya en el centro como Nitta y Kai, Ibuki y Yukimura defiendan el costado derecho, Kishibe, Amemiya el izquierdo. Mahoro avanzará con el balón ¿Está claro?

.

—Si –dijeron a coro en respuesta.

.

— _Minamisawa me contó y de ahí contacte con Minaho –dijo Midori a Ibuki, quien se encontraba impresionado._

 _._

— _Shindou dió su vida por nosotros como quien dice, estar lejos de lo que ama, es matarlo en vida –chillo Akane recibiendo palmadas de consuelo por parte de Seto._

 _._

— _Lo interesante es saber ¿Por que nosotros recordamos esto? –con barbilla en mano, Kazuto se cuestionaba aquello sin tener por ahora algunas respuestas cuerda —¿Tú estás bien? –interrogo a Munemasa._

 _._

 _Asintió —no sé si en verdad esto... Pueda hacer algo... Un cambio en el universo, que sirva un milagro para ayudar a Shindou..._

 _._

— _De igual, te vez animado con este deporte que ni hacías en tu mente –rio Midori contagiando a los demás._

 _._

— _Cierto... –dijo con nostalgia._

.

En un empate de dos goles en el primer tiempo, Ibuki mantenía el balón pasándolo después a Tenma quien subió con Kishibe y Mahoro. Era un partido esperado y que llenaba las expectativas del público y amantes de aquel deporte.

.

El silbataso del final del primer tiempo había acabado, y con el receso de veinte minutos para recuperarse y cambiar, si era el caso, de jugadores o formación. Entre el público, se veía a los equipos de otras escuelas ser participe de ese encuentro, además de amigos y familiares de los jugadores.

.

La madre de Ibuki, de castaña cabellera y orbes magenta animaba con una pancarta, mientras su padre, más alto por unos veinte centímetros de su hijo, lanzaba silbidos. El Raimon animaba con euforia como los demás equipos a sus compañeros elegidos.

.

Atsushi junto a Hyoudo observaban en otro extremo del estadio en la zona especial, con una sonrisa al ver el gran paso que Ibuki había hecho en su ausencia.

.

—No están mal, supongo –hablo un chico con orbes heterocromanos rojo y ámbar.

.

—Debiles ¿Crees que soportarán la carrila? –cuestiono otro de orbes anaranjados.

.

—No lo sabremos hasta que los probemos.

. . .

—¿Seguro de esto Ozrock? Si esos objetos... —Ishigashi se encontraba preocupado por su compañero.

.

—No tengo duda... Además, podrá ayudar a establecer una alianza con Lalaya y Katora para un bien universal y seguridad.

.

—Solo, en verdad espero que sepas lo que haces.

. . .

— _Shindou... ¿Por qué huyes?_

 _._

 _El castaño no decía nada, desviaba la mirada de la magenta, irritado al albino._

 _._

— _¡Responde! Me irrita que te pongas en ese plan._

 _._

 _El viento soplaba meciendo las copas de los árboles junto a sus cabellos, el sonido del oleaje se podía apreciar en aquel lugar, donde la vista era exquisita. Pero para Munemasa, lo mejor y doloroso estaba frente a él, callado, con una mirada triste._

 _._

— _Te rescatare... Estés donde estés... Regresaré todo a como debe ser._

 _._

 _No había palabras por parte del otro, ni siquiera una mirada con respuesta. Acabando con la poca paciencia del albino, se le lanzó abrazándolo con fuerza, de manera que no pudiera alejarlo._

 _._

 _Se aferró a él como un niño a su amado peluche, su corazón soportaba solo por la pequeña luz de esperanza que, tal vez, era una falsa, pero se arriesgaría, no podía perder nada más valioso que lo que ya le quitaron._

 _._

— _Resiste, donde quiera que estés... Iré por ti..._


	11. Chapter 11

_**Anime: Inazuma Eleven.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Título: "Una vez más."**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **«Capítulo:**_ _ **Final**_ _ **»**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Decleimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece y/o sus personajes secundarios agregados, sólo la historia y unos agregados.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Advertencia: parejas hetero y Yaoi, OC's secundarios, se recomienda si no te gusta no leas más, a menos que seas curioso.**_

 _ **Personaje de: alita210100 y prima de.**_

 _ **. . . . . . . . .**_

Dominaba aquel ser de oscuridad inmensa, lo retenía con la música que emanaba de su alma, una melodía tranquila y suave, una que podía domar hasta al ser más iracundo. Le dolía, era demasiado, pero lo soportaba, era Shindou Takuto, debía poder con ello y más.

.

Como Ozrock lo había notado y descubierto, Takuto cambio su habilidad y amor por el deporte que le brindó demasiadas alegrías y tristezas, retos y oportunidades de mejorar tanto externa como internamente para tener el suficiente poder para retener su cuerpo el alma del morro y no escapara.

.

Un precio alto, pero por el cual permanecería al margen y proteger a todos.

.

Aquel lugar no era tan malo después de todo lo sucedido, la gente era agradable. Zele le había dado un recorrido más datos e historia del lugar, describiendole la cultura y religión del lugar, como las comidas, vestimentas y símbolos.

.

El chico, un sucesor digno de Emerald, con el cual tenía una estrecha amistad. Belenus y Raijin siempre encontraban un momento para hacerle reír, notando y para sorpresa de sus otros hermanos, sentían el dolor de Takuto.

.

Kuroi charlaba amenamente por las noches con él, contándole de buenos y malos momentos vividos con sus hermanos hasta el día en que empezó todo. Ámbar y Aqua le enseñaban un poco de control en el poder que Yuu tenía y que empezaba a manifestarse.

.

El más distante era Fujin, a diferencia de Azure que le ayudaba a contactar con su "alma" refiriéndose a Munemasa, el cual en una de las platicas donde salió a relucir el nombre del chico, Takuto se sonrojo de sobre manera.

.

—Fue noble tu causa –dijo Zele recostado en el verde pasto de flores carmesí.

.

—Hice lo que cualquiera en mi lugar hubiera hecho.

.

—Algo estúpido –escucharon la voz de Fujin, quien le lanzó una ráfaga a ambos, quienes lograron quedarse en su lugar pese a la fuerza del torrente enviado —los humanos son estúpidos por herencia genética.

.

—Fujin... ¿Qué cosas dices? –hablo Zele delante de Shindou, protegiéndolo ya que la rabia de Fujin se podía sentir —es lo más honorable, lo sabes ¿Por que dices que es estúpido?

.

—¡Por qué lo hiciste de nuevo! –le señaló —¡Lo juraste! ¡Juraste que no lo volverías a hacer!

.

Zele y Shindou se vieron sin entender del otro lo que Fujin decía, pero sentían el peso de esas palabras, le que hacía más difícil su comprensión. Shindou bajo el brazo que Zele tenía delante de él como protección, se acercó a Fujin quien tenía la vista al suelo y empuñaba.

.

Le tomo ambos puños y le hizo que le viera a los ojos, la mezcla de dorado y marrón rojizo que danzaban en una lucha de control en aquellos orbes, pareciera que con la mirada transmitían todo lo que con palabras no podían decir con claridad, la mano derecha de Fujin envuelta en la mano de Shindou subió a la mejilla de Takuto acariciándola con total cuidado y delicadeza con el dorso de su mano.

.

Zele ruborizado desvió la mirada, no era malo, pero aquello era algo "especial" de ambos. Conectando las palabras y acciones en su mente, un "clic" iluminó la palabra que envolvía Fujin en todas las palabras dichas junto a las acciones: amor.

.

Fujin estaba enamorado de Shindou, pero ¿Cómo? ¿Desde cuándo? Más interrogativas se acumulaban en la mente del joven, quien se sonrojo aún más al ver como el domador del aire depositaba en beso en la frente de Shindou, desmayo mentalmente ante eso.

.

— _Ire por ti, estés donde estés... –_ esas palabras de Ibuki resonaban en su cabeza una y otra vez.

.

Respiro profundo y dejó que la suave brisa se llevará esos pensamientos, para dar paso a recordar su promesa a Fujin, el amor que empezó a sentir y el dolor de no tener a Munemasa en esos momentos y poder abrazarlo. ¿A quien estaba traicionando?

.

Sus cabellos se mecian como las copas de los árboles, su mente poco a poco bajo en los recuerdos, aquello que pasó primero. Goenji, Endou y Tsurugi fueron los primeros y que más se resistían en ser dominados.

.

Fubuki y Hiroto le siguieron, siendo después Tenma y Hakuryuu por último. Un caos en todos lados, gritos y llantos, devastación y dolor, seres inocentes siendo sometidos y otros, los fuertes absorbidos.

.

— _¡Les retamos! –salió Munemasa con golpes y hematomas en su cuerpo, al igual que los demás._

 _._

 _Minamisawa, Minaho, Kariya, Hikaru, Akio, Midorikawa, Taiyou, Makoto y Kidou se enfrentarán a sus amigos y, más claro, mejore de Japón._

 _._

— _¿Qué más pueden perder? –cuestiono divertido Belenus, riendo junto a Raijin._

 _._

— _Aceptamos –dijo Azure con una sonrisa ladina —aun hay algo que nuestro Amo necesita –mirando a Shindou quien, junto a Kirino y más chicos ayudaban a otros mientras Ibuki y los demás preparaban la distracción._

 _._

 _Una esfera de hielo envolvió a Shindou, Kirino y Osamu intentaron sacarlo de ahí pero esta era demasiado gruesa para ellos y Shindou, y siquiera con sus técnicas lograban hacerle un rasguño._

 _._

— _¡Shindou! –exclamó Munemasa para luego gruñirle a Azure —Bastardo._

 _._

— _Shindou no será parte de esto –siguió Kidou —¿Qué traman con él?_

 _._

 _La esfera de hielo comenzó a crujir y está se partió en dos liberando a Shindou. Fujin, o ahora Hakuryuu había cortado con el aire fácilmente el grueso hielo y atrapando a Shindou._

 _._

— _¡Qué crees que haces! –regaño Raijin._

 _._

 _Mucho antes del ataque de ellos, Fujin junto a Belenus y Raijin decidieron ir a la Tierra a mezclarse un poco con aquellos seres inferiores y "vivir" un poco, topandose el chico de aire con Takuto, escuchando de este como ágilmente tocaba las teclas del piano._

 _._

 _Hábilmente se volvió su amigo y charlaban por bastante tiempo cuando Shindou no estaba ocupado con la escuela, deberes o el equipo. Charlas desde cosas triviales, como discusiones sobre un tema en el cual uno de los dos estaba desacuerdo con él otro._

 _._

 _Y una noche en la habitación del moreno que Fujin, sin entender tampoco el lo que le pasó, su cuerpo reaccionó a su instinto interior de ser el dueño de Takuto, acorralandolo en la cama sujetándole ambas manos y besar sus labios con imponencia._

 _._

— _No vayas encontrando de la corriente –le dijo Shindou._

 _._

 _Gruñó frustrado, Takuto y él sabían que el de orbes marrón era la clave de todo para solucionar aquello y regresar todo a la normalidad como era antes de su llegada. Lo sabía, lo entendía pero, no quería._

 _._

— _Fujin –le sujeto del rostro para que le viera a los ojos —si esto volviera a pasar, te juro que escaparé, pase lo que pase, pondré primero mi vida._

 _._

—Es más fuerte tu sentido de proteger a otros que el de protegerte tú –habló Fujin a su lado. ¿En qué momento había llegado.

.

—E pasado por tantas cosas a tan corta edad, en verdad, jamás me imaginé pasar por cosas así. Pensé que mi vida sería la típica de un joven de padre de dinero, estudiar, tener un buen trabajo en la empresa de tus padres, formar una familia excepcional...

.

—A la vez... Lo agradezco que no sea así –respondio con tanta sinceridad Fujin —no te hubiera conocido en todo caso.

.

Takuto giro su rostro para que Fujin no viera el sonrojo de este en sus mejillas. Fujin le tomo con delicadeza para que ambos se vieran, sus labios rozaron los ajenos siendo sólo eso, un leve y sutil roce.

.

—Ganare de nuevo tu corazón –tomandonuna de sus manos y entrelazar sus dedos.

.

—¡Ya les dije que yo si lo haré, ustedes hagan lo que quieran! –escucharon a Belenus discutir con Aqua y Raijin.

.

—Azure dijo que no, no veo por qué siempre quieres darle la contra –dijo cruzado de brazos Aqua.

.

—Seria divertido, y una vía para ayudar al pobre chico.

.

—Si hizo esto es por que quiso, no se le obligó.

.

—¡Oh claro! ¡Qué el mundo dependa de ti y darle la vuelta serías el peor! ¡Si lo haces pierdes tu vida! –sus ojos querían lanzar llamas —¿A caso no sienten lo que sufre?

.

—Basta –llegó Kuroi —si Belenus quiere participar, que lo haga, tal vez resulte más conveniente.

.

—¿Conveniente? –interrogo Raijin.

.

—Azure si hubiera querido, en verdad le hubiera negado por todos los medios, si no lo hizo es por que en verdad quiere que lo haga.

.

—Takuto –llamó la atención Fujin del mencionado.

.

—Estoy bien...

.

—Que en vez de él, algo más logrará detener y mantener la maldad de nuestro padre, sería beneficioso para todos –apoyo Emerald —no correríamos con el temor de si padre se las arregla para emerger de nuevo.

.

—Un torneo universal ¿En verdad no les da un poco de emoción o excitación el luchar con otros, pero con nuestra propia fuerza? –pregunto Belenus.

.

—Ver de nuevo a aquellos que lastimados dirás.

.

—Seria como pedir perdón de manera honesta.

.

— _El balón conecta muchos sentimientos que, sólo quienes lo tocan comprenden–_ recordó las palabras de entrenador Kudou cuando entrenaba por su cuenta y el llegó.

.

Recordó también el toro de Bitway, el cual no sintió, siquiera había esquivado. Empuñó sintiendo dolor de no poder volver a sentir esas sensaciones. Pero, tener una luz de esperanza.

.

—Podria recuperar aquello valioso que perdió.

.

— _Ire por ti, donde quiera que estés..._

 _._

 _ **. . . . .**_

 _ **Fin~**_


End file.
